The Saviours Are Here
by SupernaturalWhoLocked
Summary: William and Emma Swan are twins and on their 28th birthday, her son she gave up found her and they are led to a mysterious town called Storybrooke where the Mayor hates them for some reason. How does Emma having a twin brother change things? Why does he believe earlier? What secrets does Storybrooke have with another Saviour? R&R please! OQ CS Snowing RB! Goes through all seasons!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Emma and William Swan- Saviours

 **Author's Note: I've always liked reading stories where Emma has a twin but they almost always seem to be a girl! So I decided to make it Emma and William Swan! It was an idea that came to me whilst watching the first episode of the first season to prepare me for season 5 of OUAT. So please tell me if who you want to see, if you want flashbacks or any ideas you have in a constructive review please and fav and follow as well!**

 **Rated T: Swearing and suggested sexual scenes.**

 **Ships in this story: Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, Snowing, Rumbelle**

 **Bromances/ Brotops: Captain Hood, Captain Charming, Captain Charming Hood, Charming Hood, Swan Queen (friendship only), Snow Queen (Regina and Snow) Regal Believer, Hooked Queen, Snow Swan (Snow and Emma), Charming Swan, Captain Cobra, Outlaw Believer, Swan Believer! (I may have missed some!)**

 **I imagine Darren Criss (with his short hair {which is quite sad cause I loved the curly long hair}) playing William Swan :)**

 **This is a longer chapter than intended, but please read! :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned OUAT I wouldn't be excited about OUAT season 5! All rights to the amazing Adam and Eddie who are the most amazing people who've helped me with their amazing show!**_

***OUAT***

Emma Swan was twenty-eight and single. She didn't have- well she didn't know- her parents, she was a loner, in almost all senses. Expect for the fact that she had a twin brother. William- or as only she called him, Wills. He had black hair with hazel eyes and he was 5' 8" whilst she was 5' 4", had blonde hair and green eyes. They did have the same facial structure, and their chins were always seemed to be what made people call them twins.

Emma worked as a bails bonds person whilst her brother was a police officer with the New York City Police Department. They usually worked together to catch criminals and tonight had been one of those days. Emma went on the date with the idiot, told him what she was and he ran out while she calmly walked out in her rather high heels. They had a little discussion before Emma had smashed his face against the wheel of the car and her brother took him away.

Now, Emma was walking through the door of her apartment, and she kicked off her heels and her brother followed her, considering it was their birthday and he lived in the high rise with her.

'So Ems,' Wills said, 'gonna cut the cake this year?'

'Of course, Wills,' Emma said, getting their two cupcakes out. Wills grabbed their two blue candles shaped like stars and placed them on the cupcakes.

'Make a wish,' Wills said.

Emma closed her eyes and she wished for a better year- for a proper family- like she did every year. She blew out the candle just as there was a knock at the door. Emma raised her eyebrow at her brother and went to answer the door.

There was a young boy standing there, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was smiling at her and had a book in his hands, which said " _Once Upon a Time_ " in big bold letters on a brown cover.

'Ah- can I help you?' Emma asked, eyeing the boy.

'Are you Emma Swan?' the boy asked, looking nervous.

'Yeah, who are you?' Emma asked, glancing back at her brother who was eating his cupcake.

'My name's Henry Mills. I'm your son.' Henry smiled. Emma took a step back. Oh god no! She- why was he here? It was a closed adoption! She wasn't meant to ever see him again! She tried to give him his best chance by not being with _her_.

Henry smiled and walked into the apartment and Emma shook her head. She had to get this kid out of here. He was probably lying. The child she gave up was probably with a rich mother and father, living the life she had always wanted.

'Where are your parents?' Emma asked, as he walked into the kitchen.

'Who the hell is this kid, Emma?' Wills asked.

'I'm Emma's son,' Henry smiled.

'It was a-' Wills said, looking at Emma.

'It _is_ a closed adoption.' Emma said, begging Will to believe her. 'And this can't be him.'

'Ten years ago, did you give up a baby boy for adoption?' Henry asked. Emma stared at him. 'That was me.'

'Give me a minute,' Emma said, and quickly going to the bathroom. She closed the door and she heard Wills talking to Henry. That _was_ her kid. She took a deep breath and counted to five. She could handle this. She was strong. She could get rid of this kid in less than ten minutes and she'd be living peacefully with her twin brother.

'Do you have any juice?' Henry called out. 'Never mind! Your brother helped me out!'

Emma walked out and Henry was smiling at Wills who was grinning back at him. God! This kid already had Wills wrapped around his little finger.

'You know,' Henry said, smirking at Emma, 'we should probably get going,'

'Going where?' Emma asked, crossing her arms.

'You both have to come home with me,' Henry said.

'Okay kid,' Emma said, leaning against the counter, 'I'm calling the cops on you.'

'And I'll tell them you kidnapped me.'

'And they'd believe you because she's your birth mother,' Wills said, raising an eyebrow at the kids back.

'Yep,' Henry smirked and Emma could see that Wills was impressed with this kid when _she_ wasn't.

'You won't do that,' Emma said, raising an eyebrow.

'Try me,' Henry said, with a smirk growing bigger on his face.

'You're a pretty good liar kid,' Wills said and Henry grinned at him. Emma glared at Wills and he smirked at her.

'But here's the thing,' Emma said, 'there's not a lot I'm good at in life, but I have one skill- let's call it a superpower. I can tell when _anyone_ is lying. And you, kid, are.'

Emma started to dial the police number in and Wills walked over to her.

'Wait,' Henry said, begging her, 'please don't call the cops. Please- come home with me.'

Emma stared at the boys eyes. They reminded of her when Emma was five and she wanted a lost puppy to come home with her but she wasn't allowed.

'Where is home for you kiddo?' Wills asked.

'Storybrooke, Maine,' Henry answered.

'Storybrooke?' Emma scoffed. 'Seriously?'

Henry nodded and smiled slightly.

'Well let's get you home,' Emma said, and Wills smiled at her and she walked out of the apartment, her brother and son following her. She couldn't wrap her head around this kid. Why would any kid- or any person want to know her?

'In the car kid,' Emma said, grabbing her jacket and putting it on.

'Shotgun?' Henry asked.

'No, backseat,' Emma said, but Wills opened the passenger door for Henry and sat in the back. Emma glared at her brother. Why was he doing this to her? Emma got into the car and Henry pulled out a book. The book he had before.

'What's this?' Wills asked curiously.

'I don't think you two are ready,' Henry said, smiling at them.

'So who are your parents?' Wills asked.

'I just have a mother and she's horrible,' Henry muttered.

'I'm sure she loves you, kid,' Wills said.

'I wish,' Henry muttered. Emma frowned. Was Henry getting his best chance life or was he just annoyed at his mother at the moment?

***OUAT***

William Swan took over the driving at around two in the morning and Emma was sleeping like a log in the back. William sensed that Henry was still awake and he glanced over at the kid. He was reading the book and was fascinated by the book.

'What's that book about, Henry?' Wills asked.

'Fairy-tales,' Henry said.

'Fairy-tales? Aren't fairy-tales make believed?' Wills said. 'Why are you reading it?'

'This book isn't make believed,' Henry said, 'it's true.'

'How kid?' Wills asked.

'All tales are based on truth,' Henry said, 'besides, you should know. You and Emma are in this book.'

'What?' Wills asked surprised. He would know if he was in a book.

'Here, look,' Henry said, opening the book to the last page. It had a beautifully drawn picture of a baby boy and girl. They had names written on their blankets. Emma and William. The girl had her name in a beautiful purple and the boy had a bright red.

'Emma and William,' Wills said. How could this be a coincidence? This kid had to be telling the truth. 'Who are they?'

'You two are the saviours,' Henry grinned, 'you give everybody their happy endings. The Evil Queen cursed them to a land with no magic and that's why I live in Storybrooke.'

'Why is it so important for you to believe this kid?' Wills asked.

'Because it's the truth,' Henry said, 'and you have to fight for the truth.'

Wills blinked. That sounded so familiar. Why did it? _'You have to fight for the truth, William for you and your sister."_ He shook his head and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. It had only ever been him and Emma. His little sister and they always had to fight for each.

That had almost been lost when Emma had run away from the group home and William had tracked her down, stealing things with some guy called Neal Cassidy, who was almost seven years older than her at the time. He had tried to convince her to leave him which led to their biggest fight and him leaving her.

She found _him_ about a month later and Wills was shocked to learn that she was pregnant. His baby sister couldn't be a baby anymore. He learnt that Neal let her take the blame for his crime of stealing watches and left her there in prison, alone and pregnant, with about five hundred dollars of cash and a set of keys with a swan keychain, which she wore to remind herself to never trust someone.

'Yeah I guess you do,' Wills said, as they passed a sign saying "Welcome to Storybrooke".

'What do you do, William?' Henry asked.

'I'm the sergeant of the NYC department.' Wills said. 'I'm lucky that I'm on a two week vacation otherwise, Emma would be by herself.'

'A police officer?' Henry said. 'That's cool! Why through?'

'I guess it is part of being the Saviour, kid,' Wills smiled, 'I like to save people.'

'Or being in a position of power gives you a reason to search for your parents.' Henry suggested as Emma woke up.

'I guess that as well,' Wills smiled, 'you're quite smart.'

'Where do you live kid?' Emma asked.

'Can't tell you,' Henry smirked. Wills stopped the car and glanced around. There was a library with a clock tower on right and there was a man with a dog. Emma got out of the car and slammed the door. Wills noticed that the power line zapped. Henry and Wills got out of the car and Emma looked upset.

'Kid, can't you understand that I'm just trying to help you?' Emma asked. 'Your mother is worried sick, I bet you. And it's- what 8:15?'

'That clock hasn't moved since I was one,' Henry said, 'it's frozen because the Evil Queen made it so no one ages.'

'The Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy-tale characters here?' Emma scoffed.

'And now they don't remember who they are.' Henry said.

'Why don't they leave?' Emma asked.

'They can't otherwise bad things happen,' Henry said.

'Henry!' The man said, quickly walking up to them. 'You missed you session today. Where were you? Who's this?'

'I'm William Swan,' Wills said, 'this is my sister, Emma. We're trying to get the kid home.'

'She's my birth mother,' Henry said, 'and I went- on a field trip.'

'Henry, lying isn't good,' the man said, kneeling down in front of Henry, 'it's bad for the conscience.'

'Sorry,' Henry muttered.

'Do you know where the kid lives Mr-?' Emma asked.

'Archie Hopper, and yeah I do,' Archie smiled, 'he lives down the road. Biggest house on the block at the Mayor's house.'

'You're the mayor's son?' Emma asked, and Wills heard the jealously in her voice.

'Nice,' Wills smirked at Henry. He smiled weakly at Wills and Wills wondered exactly what happened with the kid and his mother.

'Let's get you home,' Emma said, 'thanks Mr Hopper.'

Archie smiled and walked away with the dog.

'Who's he?' Wills asked.

'Jiminy Cricket,' Henry said.

'The conscience thing,' Emma said, 'so you go to a shrink?'

'I'm not crazy,' Henry said. Emma rolled her eyes and sat in the back again.

'Don't worry kid,' Wills smiled, 'she's just- well she has mile high walls.'

'I get it,' Henry said and Wills got in the car. Wills drove to the Mayor's house and was amazed at the size of it.

They three hopped out of the car and Henry demeanour changed to being depressed.

'Please don't take me back here,' Henry said.

'I have too,' Wills said.

'I bet your mother is worried sick,' Emma said.

'My mum is evil.' Henry said as they walked up to the door.

'Evil?' Wills asked.

'That's a bit extreme, kid,' Emma said.

'It's true,' Henry said, 'she doesn't love me,'

'Kid,' Wills said, leaning over to him.

'I'm sure that's not true.' Emma said sadly.

At that moment the door opened, revealing two people. A rather attractive women and a man who had brown hair and was wearing a sheriff's uniform.

'Henry?' The women said, running out to him and hugging him. 'Are you okay? Where have you been?'

The lady looked at him and Emma and he couldn't help but wonder what fairy-tale character she was. Perhaps a fairy? Maybe Snow White? She was quite pretty, with her shoulder length hair and her cream dress.

'What happened?' She asked.

'I found my real mom!' Henry yelled, running through the house.

The woman looked at them, confused.

'Your Henry's birth mother?' She asked.

'Hi,' Emma said, shrugging her shoulders.

'I'll go check on the lad.' The man said awkwardly, walking into the house. Perhaps Henry didn't want that man to be his step-father and that's why he called her evil.

'How would you like a drink of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?' The lady asked.

'Sure,' Wills said.

'Got anything stronger?' Emma asked.

They followed her into the house and Wills was checking her out.

'Stop,' Emma muttered darkly at him as she went to go get three glasses.

'What?' Wills said quietly. 'She's hot. I like that in a woman.'

'You like anything you can bang,' Emma muttered and the woman came into the room.

'How did he find me?' Emma asked curiously as Wills rolled his eyes.

'No idea,' she said, 'when _I_ adopted him he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed. I was told that the birth mother didn't want any contact.'

'You were told right,' Emma said.

'What about the father?' She asked, smirking at Wills. 'Should I be worried?'

'I'm not the father,' Wills laughed, 'this is my sister. Will and Emma Swan.'

'There was one,' Emma muttered darkly.

'Do I need to be worried about him?'

'Nope,' Wills said, 'that asshole doesn't know about him and never will, Madam Mayor.'

'What he said,' Emma muttered. The woman walked up to them and gave them their drinks.

'Do I need to be worried about you Miss Swan?' She asked. Emma was leaning against the door frame and looked at Will.

'Absolutely not,' Will said for Emma, 'we are more- by ourselves kind of people.'

'Madam Mayor you can relax,' the man from before was at the top of the stairs and started to walk down the stairs. 'Other than being a tired little boy, he's fine.'

'Thank you Sheriff.' She smiled.

He nodded at them and walked off. Will wondered why he seemed so familiar.

'I'm sorry he dragged you out of your lives,' she said, walking to another room. 'I don't understand what's gotten into him.'

'Kid's having a rough time,' Emma said.

'It happens,' Wills added, 'see it all the time in New York.'

'I love him dearly,' She said, 'I might be a bit strict, but you don't think that makes me evil, do you?'

'No of course not,' Wills said.

'I'm sure he's saying that because of this fairy-tale thing,' Emma said, putting her glass down.

'What fairy-tale thing?' She asked. Wills looked at her closely as she looked at Emma. Something was adding up here.

'His book,' Emma said, 'he thinks everyone is a cartoon character. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' she said. Wills could tell she was only telling half the truth. What was up with this town?

'You know what,' Emma sighed, 'it's nothing, really. He's your kid, not my business. We must be getting back home.'

'Yeah,' Wills said, draining his glass.

'Of course,' she said, standing up. She opened the door for them and they stood up. They walked out and Wills looked back at her.

'Thanks for the drink,' he said charmingly.

'Of course,' she smiled.

They walked out and Wills glanced at Emma. He knew what she was feeling. Something felt off with that woman. Was she treating Henry right?

They looked back and Henry was reading his book with a smile. Wills waved and Henry waved back, closing his curtains. Emma glanced at him and grabbed the keys from Wills. They drove in silence when Wills started to get droopy.

'Emma!' Wills yelled. Emma looked at him and Wills turned the wheel sharply to avoid the wolf. They hit their heads on the dash board and were knocked out.

***OUAT***

Emma woke up with a massive headache. She looked around and groaned. She was in a jail cell and her brother was on the floor, still asleep.

'William, you idiot, wake up!' Emma said, tapping his shoulder. He sat up straight and Emma rolled her eyes.

'Damn that was a fun night,' Wills said sarcastically.

'You're free to leave Leroy,' the sheriff said, releasing a grumpy looking man who smirked horribly at him and walked off.

'What happened?' Wills asked.

'You were both drunk,' the man said. Emma put her arms through her cell bars and Wills joined her.

'We weren't drunk,' Emma said sharply.

'Regina's drinks can be strong,' he said. Wills looked at his name badge. Graham Woods. Unoriginal last name much.

'There was a wolf in the middle of the road.' Wills said.

'Sure there was,' Graham said, rolling his eyes.

'Graham!' A lady called out. 'Graham!'

They all looked as the lady came through. Ah so her name was Regina.

'He's run away again we have to-' she stopped and glanced at them.

'What are you doing here?' Regina asked, walking up to them. 'Do you know where he is?'

'Lady, we haven't seen him since we dropped him off,' Emma said, rolling her eyes.

'Have you tried his friends?' Wills asked.

'He doesn't really have any,' Regina said, 'he's a loner.'

'Every kid has friends,' Will and Emma said at the same time.

'Check his computer,' Will said, 'if was close to someone, he'd be emailing.'

'How do you know this?' Regina demanded.

'Finding people is what we do,' Emma said coldly.

'Here's an idea,' Wills said, 'let us out and we'll find him.'

Graham nodded and unlocked the door. Emma glared at Regina and glanced at Will. He seemed intrigued by the office they were in. They quickly drove to the Mayor's house and went to Henry's room. He had a bedroom that Emma knew Will had always wanted.

Emma checked his emails. He was good. Deleted them all.

'Smart kid,' Wills said, 'but we're smarter, here Emma.'

Emma took the USB and put it in.

'How do you know this?' Graham asked. 'I go around asking people.'

'When you live in the city, you can't do that,' Wills said.

'Who's your momma?' Emma said. 'He has a credit card?'

'Of course not!' Regina said horrified. Emma rolled her eyes and checked the credit card history.

'Mary-Margaret Blanchard.' Wills said. 'Who's that?'

'His teacher.' Regina said, glaring at them.

***OUAT***

Wills, Emma and Regina walked into the classroom, Regina pushing the kids past her. Wills rolled his eyes. She may look pretty but her personality didn't match it.

'Miss Mills, what are you doing here?' Mary-Margaret asked.

'Where's Henry?' Regina asked.

'I don't know,' Mary-Margaret asked, looking concerned, 'I thought he was sick at home with you.'

'Obviously he's not,' Regina said, sounding annoyed. 'Did you give him your credit card so he could find her? Or them?'

'Sorry but who are you?' Mary-Margaret said. Wills looked at the woman. She looked so familiar. Almost like family. Like he knew her. She seemed to have the same facial features of Emma and Wills and he couldn't think of where he met her.

'I'm Henry's well-' Emma said.

'I'm Henry's birth uncle, this is the birth mother,' Wills said, walking up to them.

'The woman who gave Henry up,' Regina said sharply.

'You don't know do you?' Wills asked.

'No,' she sighed, opening her handbag, 'he's a smart boy. I shouldn't have given him that book.'

'What book?' Regina demanded. 'Why do I keep hearing about it?'

'Henry needed the book.' Mary-Margaret said. 'He needed some hope.'

'What he needs is a dose of reality.' Regina said angrily. She walked past them dropping some paper on the floor and glared at them. 'Have a nice trip home.'

Wills and Emma quickly went to grab them and Mary-Margaret went to help them. Their eyes connected and he couldn't help but see the familiarity between them.

'Sorry about the trouble,' Wills said.

'It's okay,' Mary-Margaret said, 'it's my fault anyway.'

'How does a book help?' Emma asked.

'Stories give hope Emma,' Wills said, looking at Mary-Margaret, 'I see it all the time with the kids I can help.'

'These stories are classics,' Mary-Margaret said, 'they give us hope in a world we wish not to live in.'

They started to walk out of the classroom.

'Henry hasn't had the easiest life,' she continued.

'She's kind of rude,' Wills said.

'Asshole more like it,' Emma muttered.

'It's more than that,' Mary-Margaret said, 'he's like any abandoned kid. They all face that question once in their lives. Why would anyone give me up?'

Wills looked at her. How much more truth could she speak?

'Sorry!' She said. 'Sorry, I just gave him the book for some hope.'

***OUAT***

Emma wasn't quite sure why she said what she did say to Henry. She did feel a connection to him. He was special. He reminded her of her when she was that age. She was driving him home, his book in Wills arms and he was in the back seat.

Should she stay the week? She didn't want him to have false hope. It would be hard to do that. For the three of them. Wills and Henry had already bonded, in that car ride. Right now, by Wills reading that book.

Regina opened the door and Wills gave Henry the book as he ran past them and into the house. Regina raised an eyebrow at them and sighed.

'Thank you,' Regina said.

'No problem,' Emma said.

'He's taken quite the shine to you,' Regina said, 'both of you.'

'Just doing our job, Madam Mayor.' Wills said.

'It's funny,' Emma said, 'it was our birthday and I wished that I could have a proper family. The typical family.'

'I hope you don't think you can come into his life, Miss Swan.' Regina glared. 'I hope you know in the last ten years while you two do- whatever you do, I've been there for me. I've changed every diaper I've soothed every fever, every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he's _my_ son.'

'Madame Mayor,' Emma said.

'No you don't get to speak, either of you.' Regina said. 'Neither of you do get to do anything. You gave up that right when you _tossed him away_.'

'A closed adoption means no legal right to _my_ son and you shall be held to it. Now I suggest you get in that car and drive away, because _I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do_.' Regina threatened. 'Now goodbye Miss Swan and Mr Swan.'

'Do you love him?' Emma said as she was about to close the door.

'Excuse me?' Regina asked.

'Do you love Henry?' Wills asked.

'Of course I do.' Regina said. 'Goodbye!'

She slammed the door and Wills looked at Emma.

'We're staying.' Emma muttered, walking to the car.

***OUAT***

Wills and Emma walked up to Granny's B&B and opened the door. They heard yelling and he rolled his eyes.

'Excuse me,' Emma said, as the old lady glared at her granddaughter. She looked at them. 'I'd like to book a room. Two bedrooms. For me and the brother.'

'Of course,' the lady said surprised, quickly walking to the desk, 'Forest or square view? Usually it's there's an upgrade fee but since no one books with us it's free.'

'Square view is fine.' Emma smiled.

'Good,' she smiled. 'What's your names?'

'Emma Swan, is my sister, I'm William Swan.' Wills said.

'Emma and William? What lovely names.' A man said. They both turned around and Emma they saw a man who wore a nice suit and limped.

'Thanks,' Emma said.

'Here's the money.' The women said.

'Thanks,' he said. 'Enjoy your stay Miss Swan and Mr Swan.'

'Call me William,' Wills said coldly. He hated being called Mr Swan. It reminded him of the assholes who gave him up when he was younger.

'Sorry William,' he smiled. Wow that smile was weird. 'See you later- Emma and William.'

He walked off and Wills turned to the old lady.

'Who's that?' Emma asked.

'That's Mr Gold,' the young lady said, who wore short shorts, a tight shirt and had red/ brown hair. 'He owns this place.'

'The inn?' Wills asked.

'The town,' the old lady said. She shook her head and smiled. 'So how long will you be staying?'

'A week,' Emma replied, 'just a week.'

She handed them both keys and they smiled.

'Thanks for the help.' They said together.

'Welcome to Storybrooke,' she smiled.

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: Damn this took longer than expected! Please fav, follow and read! Leave a review with what you'd like to see or and ideas, please! I need please to review and fav and follow so I can continue!**

 **Enjoy your day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Apples Aren't Trust Worthy

 **Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who have favourite, followed and reviewed! It makes my day and makes me even MORE motivated to update :) Thank you for asking great questions and to answer kingacar4, Regina will end up with Robin Hood :) BUT there may (haven't decided) be a fling between Wills and Regina! :)**

 **Please keep reviewing, following reading and the favourites are always awesome! :) This chapter won't be as long as the last chapter (maybe) :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I wished I owned the awesome show OUAT but unfortunately (for me) I don't so all rights to Adam and Eddie, who are simply amazing! :)**_

***OUAT***

Emma Swan woke up and found that her brother was sitting on the couch, texting someone. She looked outside and noticed that the clock on the clock tower was now moving. Why had it moved? Had this been something from Henry's book? Were they really the Saviours?

Emma shook her head. That was just a stupid book! The mayor probably felt like it was time to fix the stupid thing.

'Did you see the clock?' Wills asked, not looking up from his phone.

'Yeah- yeah I did,' Emma said, 'and it means that the mayor finally got it fixed.'

'Or that this curse thing of Henry's is true,' Wills said, now sitting up and looking at her.

'This fairy-tale bullshit isn't real,' Emma scoffed, 'we both know that, Wills.'

'Emma, I'm not really sure if it is,' Wills said.

'How old are you William Swan?' Emma demanded, sitting on the couch next to him. 'Twenty-eight! Get a grip! This is a book so the kid doesn't have to deal with that cow of a mother.'

'Emma Swan,' William said, 'all tales, legends or fairy-tales are based on some foundation of truth! Why is it so hard for you to understand?'

'Because it's not true,' Emma scoffed, 'now hurry up. I want breakfast.'

There was a knock on the door and Wills stood up immediately.

'We've barely talked to anyone here,' Wills said, 'who is it?'

'Perhaps it's that old lady giving us a welcoming to Storybrooke?' Emma asked, going to the door. She opened the door a tiny bit and opened it all the way. What the hell was the Mayor doing here?

'Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers.' Regina said, smirking slightly. She handed Emma an apple and Wills stood next to Emma. The mayor gave Wills one as well.

'Ah thanks?' Wills said, looking at the apple.

'I hope these will be delicious as you two drive home,' Regina smiled.

'Actually,' Emma said, 'we're staying for a bit longer.'

'My son has enough issues without you two dunderheads confusing him,' Regina said, 'it's not a good idea.'

'With all due respect Madam Mayor, you have threatened Emma and I twice in the last twelve hours makes me think that Henry isn't okay in your care.' Wills said, raising an eyebrow.

'Since when were apples a threat?' Regina asked innocently.

Wills scoffed. 'It's my job to read between the lines.'

'I just want to make sure Henry's okay,' Emma said.

'My son, is fine. Any problems he has is being taken care of,' Regina said, looking and sounding annoyed.

'What's that mean?' Emma asked.

'It means I have him in therapy. It's all under control. Take my advice, Miss Swan. Mr Swan. Only one of us knows what's best for Henry.' Regina said.

'Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that.' Emma said, glaring at the Mayor.

'It's time for both of you to go.' Regina said, glaring at them.

'Or what, Madam Mayor?' Wills scoffed.

'Don't underestimate me, Mr Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of.' Regina said, and she walked off with her basket of apples.

'What a bitch,' Wills said, slamming the door.

'We'll get her back, don't you worry, brother,' Emma smirked, 'now, let's get breakfast.'

***OUAT***

Wills sat at the counter, reading the Storybrooke Daily Mirror, eating his apple when Ruby, the girl from last night, put two hot Cocoas with cinnamon in front of him and Emma.

'Here you go,' Ruby said, smiling at Wills. He smiled back.

'Ah thank you,' Emma said, 'but neither of us ordered that.'

'Yeah I know,' Ruby winked at Wills, 'but you, madam, have an admirer.'

They both looked around and Wills laughed. It was the Sheriff of the town, Graham. They both walked over to him and Wills raised an eyebrow at him.

'Ah so you both decided to stay,' Graham said.

'Observant,' Emma said sarcastically, 'that's very important for a cop.'

'It may be good news for our tourist business, but apparently not so good for our local signage.' Graham said and Wills laughed and Emma rolled her eyes. 'It's… it's a joke, Emma. Because you ran over our sign.'

'Look, the cocoa was very nice and all and I'm quite surprised and impressed that someone finally guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate because people don't understand that, but I'm not here to flirt with you. So thanks but no thanks.' Emma said.

'I didn't send it,' Graham said and Wills started to laugh loudly.

'It was me,' Henry said, 'I love cinnamon on my cocoa as well and though you two would like it.'

'You're meant to be at school,' Wills said.

'Duh,' Henry said, rolling his eyes, 'I'm ten. Walk me.'

'Hang on,' Wills called out. He gulped down the hot cocoa and Emma glared at him.

'Why?' Emma asked.

'The kid obviously likes me,' Wills smirked, 'and besides, you accused the lovely Sheriff here of buying us these drinks, least I could do is not leave a temptation for him to drink it.'

Graham and Wills laughed and Emma walked out with Henry.

'Thanks man,' Wills said, grinning at him and running off to get Emma.

'So what's with your mother?' Wills asked Henry, as they crossed the road.

'It's not about us, it's about her curse. We must break it. Luckily, I'm the smart one and have awesome plan. Step one is identification. I call it Operation Cobra.'

'Cobra's a good name,' Wills said.

'How?' Emma asked. 'It has nothing to do with fairy tales.'

'Exactly. A code name will throw off the Evil Queen.' Henry said, smiling at Wills.

'So everyone is a fairy tale character.' Wills said.

'They just don't know it,' Emma added.

'That's the curse,' Henry said earnestly, 'time's been frozen- until you both got here.'

Wills started to take a bite of his apple when Henry stopped him.

'Where'd you get that from?' Henry asked.

'Your mother.' Wills said.

'Don't eat it!' Henry exclaimed. He took both apples and threw them over his shoulder.

'But I'm hungry!' Wills exclaimed.

'Okay- uh… Alright. What about the past of everyone living here?' Emma asked.

'They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything and you'll have your answer.' Henry said.

'So, for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious?' Emma asked, saying it sarcastically. Wills pinched her shoulder and she glared at him.

'I knew you'd get it. That's why we need you. Both of you. You two are the only ones who can stop her curse.' Henry said, smiling at her.

'Because we're the son and daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?' Wills asked.

'Yes. And right now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that. I took out the end. The part with you in it. See? Your mom is Snow White.' Henry smiled, taking the book out.

'Kid…' Emma said, frowning and looking at Wills.

'I know I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them. Read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad. I got to go. But I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!'

'We never said we did!' Emma said.

'She did- I didn't, Henry!' Wills called to the kid.

'Why else would you be here?' Henry grinned. He ran up the stairs and Wills smirked at Emma.

'How can you believe this, Wills?' Emma asked.

'Because it makes sense,' Wills said, 'I- I just can't explain how Emma but it does.'

Wills saw the teacher from the door before approaching them and she smiled at them.

'It's good to see he's smile back,' Mary Margaret smiled.

'We didn't do anything,' Emma said, and Wills rolled her eyes at her stubbornness and narrow mindlessness.

'You both stayed,' Mary Margaret smiled, 'so does the mayor know you're both here?'

'She did this morning,' Wills said, laughing, 'I mean, what's up her butt? She's a terrible people person. How'd she get elected? Fraud? Bribery?'

'She's been mayor for as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of, well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she's the Evil Queen.' Mary Margaret said, sighing.

'Who does Henry think you are?' Wills asked.

'Oh it's rather- well silly,' Mary Margaret said, blushing a little.

'We just got five minutes of silly.' Emma laughed.

'Snow White,' Mary Margaret said and Wills felt his breath stop. This could be his mother. 'What about you two? Hansel and Gretel perhaps?'

'He thinks-' Wills started.

'He thinks that we aren't in the book,' Emma smiled tightly, 'but could I ask you a favour? Regina said that Henry's in therapy. Where's the doctor's office?'

'Oh it's near Mr Gold's pawn shop,' Mary Margaret smiled. The bell rang and she smiled at them. 'I'm glad you're here for Henry.' She walked off and Emma glanced at Wills.

'She's nice.' Wills smiled.

'She's not our mother, William, get a grip on yourself,' Emma said, walking back from where they came from.

***OUAT***

'Hey Mr Hopper.' Emma smiled, walking into the room. Wills followed her, looking at the room curiously.

'Emma and William Swan. I just read about you two in the paper. Let me guess. You two have PSD and need a diagnosis? That was free by the way,' Archie laughed and Wills laughed with him.

'Actually, I'm here about Henry,' Emma smiled.

'I- I really shouldn't,' Archie said, hesitantly.

'I'm sorry,' Emma said, 'but could you tell me something? This fairy tale thing- obsession- what's caused it? He thinks that everyone is a character in this book! It's- that's crazy!'

'I hope you don't say that in front of him!' Archie said, looking horrified. 'Using the word crazy is quite damaging. These stories… They're his language. He has no idea how to express complex emotion, so he's translating as best he can. This is how he communicates, when he's using this book to help deal with his problems.'

'But he got the book a month ago,' Wills said.

'He's been seeing you longer than that, hasn't he?

'Ah- yes. Yes he has.' Archie said.

'So it's Regina!' Emma said.

'Uh, his mother is, uh, a very complicated woman. And, uh, over the years, her attempts to try and bring Henry close to her only backfired. Why don't you take a look at the file? Um, see what I mean.' Archie went to grab Henry's file and handed it to Emma.

'Why are you doing this?' Emma asked.

'We've talked about you. A lot and you're quite important to the kid.' Archie said.

'Just, uh, see that I get it back, okay? And Miss Swan. Just for the sake of the boy, be careful how to handle his belief system. Destroying his imagination would be…be devastating.' Archie said, smiling at her.

Emma nodded and Wills shook his hand.

'Thank you,' Wills said. They walked off and they heard Archie close the door.

They were sitting on Emma's bed, reading through parts of Henry's file when Wills spoke up.

'We should investigate the Mayor,' Wills said, 'there's- there's something about her.'

'I know and we will,' Emma said, 'but let's continue reading about Henry. There might be something written here that's important.'

There was a knock on the door and they both groaned.

'If it's the Mayor, we're screwed,' Wills said, stretching. Emma rolled her eyes and Wills opened the door. It was Graham and he knew that they were not doing any better.

'Hey there, sheriff,' Wills said, 'if you're concerned about the "do not disturb" signs, don't worry. I've banned my sister from even looking at them.

Graham laughed and Emma came to the door.

'As much as that's hilarious, I'm here about Dr. Archibald Hopper. He mentioned you two got into a bit of a row with him earlier?' Graham asked uncertainly.

'Ah no,' Emma said, putting her hands on her hips.

'Trust me, I was shocked as well,' Graham said, 'given both of your shy, delicate sensibilities… and humour. He says that Emma demanded to see the Henry's files and when he refused, William came back and stole them with Emma's help.

'He gave Emma the file,' Wills said, frowning.

'Alas, he's story doesn't a line with yours, I'm afraid. May I check your room? Or must I get a search warrant.'

'Go ahead,' Wills said annoyed. The papers that they were reading and the pages from the book were on the bed and Graham sighed.

'This what you're looking for, right?' Emma asked.

'Both of you are very accommodating,' Graham said, 'and I'm afraid, Miss Swan, Mr Swan, you're both under arrest. Again.'

'Let me put the hand cuffs on myself,' Wills said sarcastically, putting his hands out for him.

'We're being set up!' Emma exclaimed, as Graham put the cuffs on her. 'You know that right?'

'And whom, may I ask, is setting you up?' Graham asked raising an eyebrow.

They followed Graham out to his car and they sat in the back.

'I love the smell of a new car,' Wills said, 'it's knew right?'

'No,' Graham laughed, 'it's the smelly stuff because Leroy- the town drunk- vomited in the back the other week.'

'Lovely,' Emma said sarcastically.

***OUAT***

Wills laughed as Emma got her mug shot done and she gave him the rude finger.

'Now Miss Swan, that's rather rude,' Wills smirked, 'might want to change that attitude up.'

'I'm going to punch you in that stupid face of yours if you don't shut the hell up.' Emma said annoyed. Graham and Wills laughed and Emma punched him in the arm as he went to get his mug shot taken.

'So Graham,' Wills said, 'you realise the shrink is lying right?'

'To the right, Mr Swan.' Graham said. 'Why would he lie?'

'The Mayor of course!' Wills said. 'She may look pretty on the outside, but that personality don't fit that face. She's a very smart woman, must have something on him. He's terrified of her, Graham, like everybody else in this town.'

'To the left, Mr Swan,' Graham said, 'Regina can be- well a little intimidating, but she wouldn't go as far as this frame job.'

'Firstly, don't call me Mr Swan,' Wills said, 'that's the name of my asshole adoptive father, when I was three, name. But how far would she go? What else does her hand touch?'

'Sorry didn't know,' Graham said as Wills face him, 'Regina is the Mayor. She has everyone in her hands.'

'Including the police force?' Emma asked, glaring at him.

Suddenly, Henry ran in with Mary Margaret and stopped at the desk.

'Henry! Henry, what are you doing here?' Graham asked.

'He's mother told him what happened.' Mary Margaret said sadly.

'Henry I don't know what she said-' Emma said.

'You're a genius!' Henry said. 'Both of you!'

'What?' Wills said.

'I know what you're up to! You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra!'

'I'm sorry, but I'm a bit lost,' Graham said.

'Its need to know, Sheriff. And all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's going to bail them both out.' Henry grinned as Graham looked surprised.

'You are?' Wills asked.

'Why?' Emma asked.

'I- uh- trust both of you.' Mary Margaret smiled.

'Please uncuff me Sheriff,' Wills smirked, 'I've got to go do something.'

They were silent as they walked to the hardware store and got two chainsaws and Wills was beyond angry at the Mayor. He was going to use his NYCD power to get to her now.

'You go that side and I'll go here,' Wills smirked. They were both working on the same tree branch he wanted to make sure they destroyed it. They started the work on the branch and Regina came out, looking very angry.

'What the hell are you doing?' Regina spat.

'Picking apples,' they both smirked.

'You're both out of your mind!' Regina yelled.

'No, you are, if you think a shoddy frame job is enough to scare us off. You're going to have to do better than that! You come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree.' Emma said and Wills laughed.

'Because, sister, you have no idea, what we're capable of.' Wills finished.

They both walked off and called over their shoulder, 'your move!'

***OUAT***

Emma and Wills walked into their room and were about to close the door, when the old lady from last night came up. They had figured out her name was Granny that morning from Ruby.

'Miss Swan, Mr Swan,' Granny said, 'Oh my, this is terribly awkward. Uh, I need to ask you both to leave. I'm afraid we have a "no felons" rule. It- it turns out it's a city ordinance.'

'Let me guess,' Wills said, 'the mayor's office just called to remind you?'

'You can both gather your things but I need both keys back.'

Emma and Wills handed the keys back and Granny walked away. They grabbed what little they hand and walked out of the room.

'What a cow!' Wills exclaimed. 'I should tell her I'm going to charge her with a hundred different crimes!'

'That won't work.' Emma scoffed. 'Now come on, we'll chuck the stuff in the car and-'

Her car had a boot on it. She glared at it as her phone rang and she picked her phone up. She put it on loud speaker.

'Yeah?' Emma asked.

'Miss Swan, I know you have this on loudspeaker for your brother and I'd be happy to continue demonstrating my power, but am I right in guessing your resolve to stay is only growing?'

'You have no idea,' Wills said angrily, as they chucked the stuff in the car.

'Well then, I think it's time we made peace. Why don't you drive over to me office?' Wills slammed the door and they heard her scoff. 'Or walk, whatever suits you two twins.'

Emma hung up and glanced at her brother who had started to walk off.

***OUAT***

'I'd like to starting by apologizing, Mr Swan, Miss Swan,' Regina said, handing them a glass of whiskey.

'Excuse me?' Wills asked.

'I just have to accept the reality that you two want to be here.' Regina sighed.

'That's right.' Emma said, putting her feet on her table. 'We do and you just proved it more.'

'And that you're here to take my son away from me,' Regina said. Wills saw the horror in her eyes at the thought of it.

'Let's be clear. I- we have no intentions of taking anyone from anybody,' Wills said.

'Well then, what are you _both_ doing here?' Regina asked.

'I know I'm not a mother and Wills isn't a father. I think that's pretty self-evident. But I did have him. Henry. And I can't help that he got in my head and I want to make sure he's okay. We want to make sure he's okay. The more you try to push us out, the more we want to be here. Especially after seeing how troubled he is.'

'You think he's troubled?' Regina asked.

'Well, he's in therapy. And I only got through a couple of pages of his shrink's notes before you had me arrested. But putting all that aside. He thinks everyone in this town is a fairy tale character.' Emma said.

'And you don't, do you?' Regina asked.

'How can I or anybody really? The poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy.' Emma said sadly.

'You think I'm crazy?' A voice asked. Wills looked around and saw Henry, who looked devastated by what Emma has said.

They both got up and Wills walked over to him.

'Henry…' Emma said. Henry ran out and Wills rounded on Regina.

'How long was he there?' Wills asked.

'Long enough,' Regina smirked.

'You knew he would be here,' Emma said.

'Did I know that my son comes to my office every Thursday at precisely 5:00pm so I can take him for dinner before his therapy session? Of course I did. I'm his mother. Your move.' Regina said, crossing her legs and putting her arms on the arm rests.

'You have no soul!' Wills said.

'How the hell did you get like this?' Emma demanded and they both walked out.

They walked to the closest ATM and got money out for the money they owed Mary Margaret. They slowly walked to the building they saw her enter that afternoon and found that she lived on the top floor.

Wills knocked on the door and it was opened to reveal the lady that he felt he had met before.

'Hey,' Wills said, 'we- uh- just wanted to say thank you, and- ah here's the bail money.'

He stood there awkwardly with his sister and turned to leave when Mary Margaret called out to him.

'You both look like you need to talk.' Mary Margaret stood into her apartment and Emma entered first, Wills quickly entering after her. Mary Margaret went to go make hot cocoa and they sat down at her table. It was a small apartment but it felt like home. It was a lovely but it had to get lonely.

'Cinnamon?' Emma asked surprised as Mary Margaret sat down with three cups of cocoa.

'Oh I'm sorry! I should have asked. It's- well a little quirk of mine. Do you mind?'

'We like cinnamon on cocoa,' Wills said, 'thanks.'

'When you bailed us out, you said that you trusted us. Why?'

'It's strange. Ever since you arrived here, I've had the oddest feeling like we met before. And, I know it's crazy.' Mary Margaret said, smiling at them.

'I think we need a new definition of crazy,' Wills smiled back.

'For what it's worth, I think both of you are innocent.'

'Of breaking and entering or just in general?' Emma asked.

'Whichever one makes you feel better,' Mary Margaret smiled.

'It doesn't really matter what anyone thinks either of us did or didn't do. I'm leaving. Thank you – for everything you've done – but I think it's for the best. If we stay, Henry's only going to keep getting hurt.' Emma said and Wills nodded.

'What happens if you both go? I think they very fact that both of you want to leave, is why you have to stay. You both care about him. Who will protect Henry if neither of you won't?' Mary Margaret asked. Wills glanced at his sister then Mary Margaret. They looked like mother and daughter, but that was ridiculous! They were the same age. They all were.

'Thanks,' Wills said, standing up and draining his hot cocoa, 'but we have to go talk to a kid.'

***OUAT***

Emma and Wills barged into the room and Archie stood up.

'Miss Swan, William! Look I can explain! The Mayor forced me to-'

'We know. Don't worry, we get it,' Wills said.

'Henry look I'm sorry,' Emma said.

'I don't want to talk to you.' Henry muttered. 'Both of you.'

'Miss Swan, William, if she knew you were here-'

'To hell with her.' Wills spat.

'Henry, Wills and I stayed here for one simple reason. You. I- we wanted to get to know you.' Emma said, leaning closer to Henry.

'You both think I'm crazy,' Henry said, looking at Wills and Emma.

'No I think this curse is crazy. And it is. But, that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So what do I know? Maybe it is true.'

'But you told my mom-' Henry said.

'What she needed to hear, Henry,' Wills said.

'What I do know, is that if the curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen into thinking that we are non-believers. Cause that way, she's not on to us. Isn't that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?' Emma asked.

'It's true,' Wills admitted, 'we have to throw her off the trail.'

'Brilliant!' Henry exclaimed.

'We've read these pages, and Henry you're right.' Wills said. 'These are very dangerous in the wrong hands. There is only one way to make sure no one sees them.'

Wills handed Emma a page and they both threw them in.

'Now we have the advantage and the Evil Queen doesn't understand who we are.' Wills said. Henry hugged them both and Emma looked at her brother who smiled at her.

'I knew you were here to help me.'

'That's right Henry,' Wills said.

'And nothing- not even a curse- is going to stop that.' Emma added. The three of them walked out of the office and Wills smiled at Emma who smiled at him then Henry.

They were going to help this kid, no matter the cost.

***OUAT***

As Emma fell asleep, Wills took his phone out. He wasn't going back to New York. Ever. He had told his boss that he had found his parents and they were going to live here with them. His boss hadn't been too impressed but said he had understood.

Now he was texting his friend from long ago, that he had found again a few days before his birthday.

 _Hey William :)_

 _ **Hi! How's working at the station for you?**_

 _Pretty sucky actually :'( the boss is an asshole and the people are getting worse and worse._

 _ **Well that's no good! Well I have more sucky news for you**_

 _What do you mean?_

 _ **Well- Emma and I aren't coming back to NYC because - well we think we found our parents.**_

 _Really? Where are you?_

 _ **In Maine. It's a quiet town. G2G ttyl**_

 _Bye William :)_

 _ **Bye Lily :)**_

Wills turned his phone off and took out the newspaper. He had find a house or apartment to live in.

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Sorry to leave you like this but it was getting too long! Anyway, I might not be able to update for away and next chapter will have a flashback to how Wills met Lily! :) Please read, favourite and follow! Leave a review with what you liked, what you didn't and any ideas! :)**

 **Enjoy your day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Not So Fairy Tale Past

 **Author's Note: Thank you to all of the people who have read this story! Thank you all so very much! This chapter will have a flashback! Also, please excuse my American knowledge/language I'm an Australian and I only have stereotypes to run off of and the internet wasn't helping much! :)**

 **Now you've been asking who I'm pairing Will up with and while I'd love to spoil it (I love spoilers, I want to know what's happening all the time and I'd be the greatest person for you to get news from) I know people don't necessarily like spoilers (my best friend and Oncer hates spoilers and doesn't even watch the promo for the next episode) but in the end A/N I will tell you if you want to read it!**

 **Reviews answered!**

 _ **I Really Love My Fandoms:**_ **Wills has not told Emma about meeting Emma again. Emma and the rest of Storybrooke will meet Lily in canon events {so in season 4B}.**

 _ **Kingacar4:**_ **I MAY have Wills have a crush on Regina but because he has to break the curse and then afterwards he'll find something out that's massive, they won't be a pairing. Also because I'm a really big Outlaw Queen shipper and this story will try to stay canon.**

 _ **DoctorMaboule:**_ **Do you want me to tag Robin Hood as a main character in this story because until we meet him I can't really do that sorry! :'( {He is one of my favourite characters}**

 _ **06bromleys:**_ **Thanks so much :) I don't want Wills to just be this awkward character that's only there for just being an interesting storyline, he's got to have some depth and you have to feel attached to him! :)**

 _ **64thVanSull:**_ **I really into Emma having a twin brother because it just seems right! :)**

 _ **Nouqueret:**_ **I'm including Hook in this first season because he was meant to be in the first season and I think Killian and Wills would get along awesomely!**

 **Please keep reading, reviewing, following and favourites! It always makes me motivated to write!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I wished I owned OUAT but I don't all rights to Adam and Eddie!**_

***OUAT***

Wills glanced over at his twin sister and smiled. She was looking at the vacant apartments and houses section with her torch and Wills glanced down at his phone. Lily hadn't answered him back and he was worried that she didn't want to talk to him. Ever. How could he blame her? He left her because August, his "friend" had told him that he had gotten a job for him, when in fact he was lying and had taken most of his things to do with Lily and Lily had gotten a new phone with a new number and was about to set it up when August had called him.

***OUAT***

 _Wills was running down the streets of Boston, trying to catch that thief! He didn't even understand why he was running. A car or a horse would be better but the thief had been quick on his feet and Wills didn't have time to get his keys, wait for his friend and follow officer and drive a car._

 _Suddenly a lady with long brown hair came out in front of him and he crashed into her. His friend and fellow officer kept running after the thief and Wills got up from the ground and offered his hand to the lady._

' _William?' She asked, shocked. Wills took a step back and almost ran off in shock. Lily Page. His old girlfriend was on the ground, covered in milk and squashed bread._

' _Lilith?' Wills asked equally shocked._

***OUAT***

Wills glanced at the road as he heard soft footsteps, and saw Mary Margaret walking down the road. She looked rather down about something and Wills wondered what happened. She stopped at their car and looked into it.

'Hey,' Mary Margaret said, looking concerned, 'you two okay?'

'Oh, in the world of tight spots we've been in, crashing in the car don't even rank in the top ten.' Emma smiled.

'You're sleeping here?' Mary Margaret asked.

'Well until Emma finds us a place,' Wills laughed, leaning over Emma.

'You decided to stay.' Mary Margaret smiled. 'For Henry.'

Emma hopped out of the car and Wills got out of the other side, leaning against the car.

'Yeah,' Emma said, looking at the ground, 'I guess. This town doesn't seem to have any vacancies. None, actually. Is that normal?'

'Must be the curse,' Mary Margaret laughed. Wills and Emma laughed with her.

'So what brings Storybrooke's fourth grade teacher out into the night?' Wills asked.

'Well I'm a teacher, not a nun,' Mary Margaret laughed, 'I had a date.'

'From the looks of things, it went well,' Emma said sarcastically.

'As well as they ever do,' Mary Margaret said, looking rather down again.

'Tell me the dude at least paid for you!' Wills said.

'No,' Mary Margaret sighed.

'He's a douche bag,' Wills said, 'don't let it get you down Mary Margaret. Your Prince Charming, pun intended, will come one day.'

'Well, guess if true love was easy, we'd all have. You know, if things get cramped, I do have a spare room. There's two of you in the car.' Mary Margaret said, nodding towards the car.

'Well-' Wills said but Emma glanced at him.

'Thanks. I'm not really the roommate type. It's just not my thing. I do better on my own. Wills is family. That's the exception.' Emma said. Wills sighed. Could she not accept that Mary Margaret wanted to be friends with them?

'Well, goodnight, Emma and Wills. Good luck with Henry.'

'Thanks,' Wills smiled.

'Yeah…' Emma said and Mary Margaret walked off.

'Couldn't accept could you?' Wills said annoyed.

'She doesn't want us, Wills,' Emma said, 'no one ever did.'

'Ingrid did,' Wills pointed out. Emma glared at him and got into the car and slammed the door. Wills sighed. He shouldn't have brought up their past foster mother.

'Get in you idiot,' Emma said, 'I don't want you to get the man flu.'

'Hey that's a real thing, Swan,' Wills said, laughing.

***OUAT***

' _What- how- why are you here?' Lily asked._

' _I was running down a criminal until I ran into you,' Wills said, 'I'm the Sergeant of the NYCP department.'_

' _Oh-' Lily said, finally accepting Wills' hand. He pulled her up and she wiped off the milk and bread with a sigh._

' _I'm sorry about that,' Wills said, glancing down at her ruined outfit._

' _Doesn't matter,' Lily said, 'I was meaning to throw it out and now I have to. Must be fate.'_

' _It's- well it's good to see you Lily,' Wills smiled._

' _Not quite sure I could say the same,' Lily said, looking sad._

' _I know,' Wills said, 'but August, that asshole, told me that I had a job. Took everything I had of you. I didn't have your number because you had just gotten that new phone number.'_

' _I still have that number,' Lily said quietly._

' _Well, why don't I take your number and I'll text you after my shift?' Wills said, taking his phone out._

' _How's Emma?' Lily asked._

' _Emma- she's good,' Wills said._

' _Good,' Lily said, 'good.' She took her phone out and Wills saw the birth mark on her wrist that haunted him almost every night, of the woman he had lost._

' _Thanks Lily,' Wills said, saving her contact number._

' _Hopefully we won't lose each other again.' Lily smiled softly. 'I have to go.'_

' _Let me give you some money,' Wills said, 'I did run into you after all.'_

' _It's okay,' Lily smiled, 'meeting you again was enough.'_

 _She started to walk off but Wills called out to her._

' _I'm sorry,' Wills said. Lily opened her arms out and walked backwards._

' _I know,' Lily said. At that moment a little girl ran up to her. She hugged her and Wills sighed. How he wished that was his daughter._

' _Mom, I found you!' She laughed. 'That's lucky! Mrs Foster just yelled at me for being "too loud"._

' _Oh sweetheart,' Lily smiled, 'it was only a block! How could you cause so much trouble?'_

' _Don't know, mom. Who's that?' The girl asked._

' _That's-' Lily stuttered. Wills noticed the guilty look in her eyes. Was it because she had a child without him? He wished that that little girl was his daughter, but he had unintentionally broken her heart. She was allowed to move on._

' _I'm William,' Wills said, 'I work for the police.'_

' _I'm Karla!' She said happily, shaking his hand. He swore he felt a spark in his hand but he shook it off. He was being ridiculous._

' _It's nice to meet you Karla,' Wills said sighing._

' _Karla, we better keep moving if we want to get you to school on time,' Lily said, 'bye for now Will.'_

' _Yeah okay,' Wills said, 'bye Karla. Bye Lilith.'_

 _Karla waved at them and Wills handed his jacket to her and watched them walk off. He walked off with a heavy heart. How he wished he had moved on from his still broken heart._

***OUAT***

Emma and Wills woke up the next morning and they went to Granny's to get a hot cocoa. Emma saw Wills glance at his phone and saw that he looked down and put his phone away.

'Who you talking to?' Emma asked.

'No one important.' Wills lied. Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed her hot cocoa.

'Wills, you've been glued to that phone since our birthday!' Emma said. 'Lie all you want, but I'll find out.' Emma hated people lying to her but it was her brother and he probably didn't want to talk about it at the moment. She'd give him a week then ask again.

It was now the afternoon and they were having some chips from the convenience store and were sitting at the playground when Henry approached them.

'Hey guys,' Henry said cheerily, 'want to come sit with me at my castle?'

'Sure kid,' Emma smiled. They stood up and walked to his castle. They sat on it, Henry in the middle and he took his book out.

'I found your father – Prince Charming.' Henry said excitedly.

'Henry…' Emma said.

'He's in the hospital in a coma. See that scar? He has one too.' Henry said, pointing to Prince Charming.

'So? Lots of people have scars, kid,' Emma said.

'In the same place? Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming!' Henry looked rather excited about it but Emma had to shut the kid down.

'Okay, kid. Telling someone their soul mate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse.' Emma said sadly.

'But what if I'm right?' Wills asked quietly.

'Exactly! We know who they are. Now they have to know.' Henry said.

'And how do you intend to make that happen?' Emma asked, rolling her eyes.

'We have to remind Prince Charming! We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he'll remember who he is.' Henry said.

'It seems logical,' Wills said, 'and maybe it will work.'

'Okay.' Emma said.

'Okay?' Henry asked surprised.

'Yeah we'll do it but we'll do it _my_ way. Let me ask her.' Emma said. Perhaps when it didn't work for this John Doe, it would let his spirits down in a kind way. 'Tomorrow morning at Granny's.'

'Awesome!' Henry said.

Emma and Wills walked Henry to his house and walked towards Mary Margaret's apartment to tell her the plan. Mary Margaret let them in and made hot cocoa for them. Emma told her the plan and Mary Margaret laughed a little.

'You want me to read to a coma patient?' Mary Margaret asked.

'Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was.' Wills stated.

'Who's this coma patient meant to be?' Mary Margaret asked.

'Prince Charming only fits with Snow White,' Wills laughed.

'And if I'm Snow White, he thinks me… and him…' Mary Margaret said, blushing.

'He has a very active imagination, which is the point. I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him. Play along, do what he says and maybe- just maybe-' Emma said.

'He'll see that fairy tales are just that. That there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality.' Mary Margaret finished.

'That's what she wishes.' Wills said.

'Well, sadly, this plan is genius. We get him to the truth without hurting him.' Mary Margaret said.

'I told him that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's. And you will give a full report.' Emma said and Wills and Emma stood up.

'Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking.' Mary Margaret smiled.

'He'll be better than your last date,' Wills laughed.

'Hopefully he'll pay.' Mary Margaret laughed.

***OUAT***

Wills was sitting in Granny's diner, with him and Emma on one side and Henry on the other. Henry had given them shirts to wear since they needed to buy clothes.

'Thanks for the shirt,' Emma smiled, 'hey, is this your mother's?'

'She'll never know,' Henry said.

'This isn't your mother's is it?' Wills said, feeling horrified.

'No! That's a shirt of a friend of mine!' Henry laughed. 'He's really cool. You two _have_ to meet him.'

'Where does old crazy stuff think you are anyway?' Wills asked.

'Playing Whac-A-Mole,' Henry smiled.

'And she bought that?' Wills asked rolling his eyes.

'She wants to believe it, so she does,' Henry smirked.

'Oh imagine that,' Emma laughed.

At that moment, Mary Margaret entered the diner and Wills smiled.

'She's here!' Henry said excitedly.

'Hey, don't get your hopes up,' Emma said, 'we're just getting started okay?'

'He woke up!' Mary Margaret said, sitting down.

'What?' Emma and Wills said.

'I knew it!' Henry grinned.

'I mean he didn't 'wake up' wake up, but he grabbed my hand.' Mary Margaret grinned.

'He's remembering!' Henry said, almost jumping in his seat.

'What did the doctor say?' Wills asked curiously.

'That I'm imagining it but I'm not crazy. _It happened_.' Mary Margaret said, determinedly.

'We have to go back. You have to read to him again.' Henry said, standing up.

'Let's go,' Mary Margaret said, nodding. Wills stood up as well, wanting to know the truth and Emma looked at them.

'Wait!' Emma said. 'Wait what?'

'If I got through to him, if we made a connection,' Mary Margaret said.

'You don't believe…' Emma said, groaning.

'That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. But somehow or some way, I touched him! I got through to him.

'She did Emma.' Wills said simply.

***OUAT***

 _Wills couldn't get Lily out of his head that day and he went home, his mind racing with memories of his encounter with Lily and her daughter Karla. Who did she move on with? How old was Karla? Why was there no father? Or wedding ring? Because he had seen no jewellery that represented marriage, only her half-moon necklace that him and Emma had gotten for her._

 _Why had Lily looked guilty? Because she had moved on and had a child? Was there a tragic backstory between Lily and the birth father? Had he been an asshole or an honourable man?_

 _Wills shook his head. He couldn't think like this! He had no business being back in her life but yet he was and now she was stuck in his head. He sighed and was happy that his holidays started and his birthday was tomorrow._

***OUAT***

Emma, Wills, Henry and Mary Margaret went to the hospital and were near the John Doe's room and noticed all the doctors. Wills wondered what happened.

'You're right! He's waking up!' Henry said, taking a step forward.

'Henry you should stay back.' Graham said, walking towards them.

'What's going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?' Mary Margaret asked concerned. It took all of Wills self-control to not go take on the leader for the investigation and it must have shown on his face because Emma nudged him.

'He's missing,' Graham said.

Wills groaned as he noticed Regina in the room. What the hell was she doing here?

'What the hell are you doing here?' Regina asked. 'And you- I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?' Regina looked hurt and Wills rolled his eyes.

'What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?'

'We don't know yet. His IVs were ripped out but there was no sign of a struggle, we can see that.' Graham said.

'What did you do?' Henry asked his mother.

'Why me? Why think I had something to do with it?' Regina asked.

'It's curious that the Mayor is here.' Wills said, raising an eyebrow.

'I'm his emergency contact,' Regina said, glaring at him.

'You know him?' Mary Margaret asked surprised.

'I found him on the side of the road years ago with no ID and took him here.

'The Mayor saved his life,' Dr Whale said.

'Will he be okay?' Mary Margaret asked.

'Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream.' Whale said.

'Well then, let's quit yapping and start looking.' Emma said, raising her eyebrow at Wills.

'I can help.' Wills said. 'I've dealt with cases similar like this in New York.'

'That's what we're doing. Just stay out of this, dear. And since I clearly can't keep you two idiots away from my son, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my son away from you. Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting Miss Swan. Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious.' Regina said and walked away with Henry.

'How long between your rounds since you last saw him?' Wills asked.

'About twelve hours,' Whale said.

'Then that's what we need to account for,' Graham said.

They went to the security room and two people called Walter and Leroy were there.

'You two were the only employees on the floor last night. And you saw nothing?' Graham asked.

'Not a thing.' Walter said.

'Did anyone walk by?' Emma asked.

'I didn't see nothin'.' Leroy answered.

'Miss Blanchard, was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?' Graham asked.

'I don't think so.' Mary Margaret said.

'We're looking at the wrong tape.' Wills said, pointing to the screen. 'This is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations. If this was really the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung.'

'You fell asleep again!' Leroy said.

'You selling me out?' Walter asked.

'I ain't getting fired for this,' Leroy said, rolling his eyes.

'At least I don't drink on the job.' Walter said.

'Gentlemen, enough. Where's the real tape?' Wills asked. They switched the tape and they all watched as John Doe got up and walked out the door.

'He walked out alone. He's okay.' Mary Margaret said in relief.

'Four hours ago. Where does this door lead?' Emma asked.

'The woods.' Leroy answered. Wills sighed. He wasn't talking to Lily tonight and she had said she had to tell him something important.

***OUAT***

Emma, Wills, Graham and Mary Margaret were in the woods when Graham stopped.

'What is it?' Emma asked.

'The trail runs out here.' Graham and Wills said. Emma looked at her brother and he shrugged.

'You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of your skills.' Emma said.

'Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it.' Graham said.

'Right. Sorry.' Emma said.

'What does he mean, 'His world'? Isn't finding people your thing, too?' Mary Margaret asked the twins.

'Sure.' Wills said.

'Just, people I find usually run places like Vegas. Not a lot hit the woods.' Emma added.

'That's an interesting job – finding people. How'd you fall into it?' Mary Margaret asked them.

'Looking for people is just what we've done. As long as we can remember.' Emma answered.

'What made you start? Your parents? Henry told me that your… Th-that you were from a similar situation to his own. Did you ever find them?' Mary Margaret asked curiously.

'Depends who you ask.' Emma smiled. They all looked around as a branch cracked and Emma sighed.

'Henry!' Mary Margaret exclaimed.

'Did you find him yet?' Henry asked.

'No, not yet. You shouldn't be here.' Wills said.

'I can help. I know where he's going.' Henry said, taking his book out.

'And where's that?' Mary Margaret asked and Emma sighed. It was Mary Margaret.

'He's looking for you.' Henry said.

The group of five continued looking for John Doe and Emma glanced at her brother who was lost in thought. What was up with him?

'You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you!' Henry told Mary Margaret with conviction.

'Henry, it's not about me. I just… I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma a long time.' Mary Margaret smiled.

'But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you.' Henry insisted.

'Kid. You need to go home. Where's your mom? She's going to kill me and then you…and then me again. And probably Wills.' Emma said.

'She dropped me at the house. Then, went right out.' Henry sighed.

'Well, we need to get you back immediately.' Emma said, raising an eyebrow at him.

'No!' Henry said horrified.

'Guys!' Graham said and they caught up with him. A bloody hospital bracelet was on the ground with John Doe on it.

'Is that-?' Mary Margaret asked.

'Blood.' Wills finished.

***OUAT***

They kept searching but Wills couldn't get Lily out of his mind.

'I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be much help,' Wills sighed, 'I have to go clear my head.'

'What's wrong?' Emma asked.

'I- I have to go talk to someone,' Wills said, 'call me when you get to the hospital with John Doe, okay Emma? Promise?'

'Yeah sure,' Emma nodded. Wills said goodbye to the others and started to walk to the docks. He sat at the bench and sighed. What was he going to do with Lily?

He dialled her number and she picked up after a few seconds.

'Hey Lily,' Wills said.

'Hey Will,' Lily said, sounding nervous.

'I just wanted to ask-' Wills started but Lily interrupted him.

'I need to tell you something,' Lily said, 'and you need to be sitting down okay?'

'Yeah I am,' Wills said, 'what's wrong? What happened?'

'My daughter- Karla- Karla is your daughter,' Lily said quietly. Wills dropped his wallet and almost his phone and looked at the ocean. He had a daughter? With Lily? What did this mean? Karla was his daughter.

'Will?' Lily asked concerned.

'I'm here,' Wills said.

'Did you hear me or -?' Lily asked.

'I heard you.' Wills said, looking at the ocean. 'Perfectly.'

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier- I- I just had to make things clear to Karla about you.' Lily apologised.

'It's okay, I promise.' Wills said. 'But I can't come to New York. I've- I have to help Emma here in Maine. We've- well I think I found my parents.'

'You have?' Lily asked, her voice sounding strange.

'Yeah I think so,' Wills said carefully, 'but- but I have to clear a few things. It should only be a month, and then I could probably meet Karla- and you.'

'I'd like that,' Lily said and Wills sighed.

'I have to go, Emma needs to talk to me but I'll talk more tonight, okay?' Wills said.

'Say "hi" to Emma for me, Wills,' Lily said.

'I will.' Wills said.

'See you later.' Lily said.

'I- I'll see you later, Lily,' Wills said, 'and tell Karla I'm sorry okay?'

Lily said yes and Wills hung up. He picked his wallet up and leaned over the rail. What a life event. He had a daughter with Lily Page, the one girl he had ever loved romantically. Why couldn't it be simpler? Why hadn't August left him alone? He should be there for Karla, to be a proper parent. A father to her. He should leave now but he had to find the truth out and this curse was becoming clearer to him. Perhaps it was true.

'You look like you could use a drink.' Why did that voice sound Irish? Wills looked around and was surprised to see a man there with black eyes and was wearing a black jacket with a red shirt and black long plants.

'Depends on what you have,' Wills said.

'Killian Jones,' he said, smirking and getting a flask out. It had CH engraved on it and it looked quite old.

'William Swan,' Wills said, shaking his hand.

'New comer then?' Killian asked.

'Came a couple of days ago.' Wills said. 'With my sister, Emma Swan.'

'Well, welcome to Storybrooke,' Killian laughed.

'I guess so,' Wills sighed. He put his phone and wallet in his pocket and sighed.

'What's wrong?' Killian asked.

'Well- I- should be in New York,' Wills said, 'I just found out that I have a daughter.'

'Then why aren't you?' Killian asked.

'Because I think my parents live in this town,' Wills said, 'and I'm an orphan. I want the truth.'

'I understand that,' Killian said, nodding, 'but make sure you don't spend time in the past that should be on the present, William.'

Wills merely nodded. His phone rang and saw that it was his sister.

'Sorry it my sister.' Wills said and faced the ocean again.

'Apparently, John Doe has a wife. His name is David Nolan and Regina said that he conveniently has a wife. I think she's lying. And this- this David I think he knows something about Regina but won't say.' Emma said quickly.

'We'll talk to him tomorrow, okay?' Wills said.

'Yeah I guess.' Emma said. 'So did you work your problems out?'

'Yeah I did,' Wills said, 'and I'll talk to you when I get to the hospital okay?'

'No we're finished there I'm at my car.' Emma said. 'I'm about to go to Mary Margaret's. Meet me there in ten okay?'

'I can make it five.' Wills said and hung up. He turned to face Killian. 'Thanks man. I'll buy you a drink tomorrow night? You can meet my sister then.'

'Okay see you later William.' Killian said and walked off.

Wills grinned to himself. Maybe he needed to make some friends.

He walked to Mary Margaret's apartment and found Emma at the door.

'We're accepting.' Emma said and knocked on the door. Mary Margaret opened the door and smiled.

'Hey,' Mary Margaret said.

'Is that spare room still here?' Emma asked hopefully. Mary Margaret smiled and let them in.

'Thanks,' Wills smiled.

'You two are practically family.' Mary Margaret smiled.

Wills smiled and turned to the stairs. Perhaps he should be with Karla and Lily. He shook his head. One family mystery at a time.

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: Conflicted feelings here much! Ah Wills! The feels! Anyway, can you guess who Wills was with/ will be with? Did you like Killian? We'll see him some more next chapter! I love Killian! He will have an interesting twist on this! Spoilers for Wills! Read at own risk!**

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

 **It's Lily! Anyway, please keep reading, reviewing, favourites and following!**

 **Enjoy your day! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Deal is Here

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, follows, favourites, and just reading this story! It means a lot to me! Now, I just want to tell you ladies/men that this story will follow through the seasons with as much canon as possible but with some plot twists from yours truly! :)**

 **Enjoy this story and remember, keep reviewing! I don't mind if it's positive or negative but please let it be constructive as that's really the only way I learn! :)**

 **64thVanSull: No offence is taken! :) It's either you know or you don't, I get that with the show (sometimes) so don't worry! :)**

 **06bromleys: That's why I had Wills stay in Storybrooke and I didn't have Lily come with Karla to Storybrooke! I love the canon events and want to stay reasonably close to the storyline but with my own twist! :)**

 _ **Disclaimer *Sighs* I don't own OUAT and I never will so all rights to Adam and Eddie! :)**_

***OUAT***

Emma, Wills and Henry were walking down the main street of Storybrooke when they saw Killian Jones, the man from last night that gave Wills the helpful advice. Wills grinned at him and waved and Henry did as well.

'How do you know Killian?' Henry asked Wills.

'I met him yesterday,' Wills said simply, 'and he helped me.'

'Hello,' Killian said, walking up to them.

'Who are you?' Emma asked bluntly.

'Killian Jones,' he said, holding his hand out for Emma. Emma took it and Wills smirked at her.

'Emma Swan,' Emma said.

'Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you,' Killian said, 'I heard about you yesterday. I must get going. Wills, I'll meet you at the Rabbit Hole, at nine?'

'Done deal,' Wills said, shaking his hand. Killian walked off and Wills looked at Henry.

'How do you know him?' Wills asked.

'He believes me about the curse,' Henry said, 'I was sitting down at my castle and night was falling and he told me to go home but I told him about the book and he seemed interested.'

'Who's he meant to be?' Emma asked.

'Captain Hook,' Henry said calmly, 'anyway, that's not the problem. You sure we can be out in the open?'

'There's no need to sneak around Henry,' Wills said, 'we can legally walk you to the school bus and I'd be damned if she'll stop me.'

'I'll have a nice chat with her if I must,' Emma smirked.

'You two are brave. We need that for Operation Cobra. Speaking of- I think we need code names.'

'Isn't "cobra" our code name?' Emma asked.

'That's the mission. I mean us three. I need something to call you two.'

'You can call me the Prince if you need to,' Wills said, 'like as in Prince William.'

'That's smart!' Henry said, nodding.

'Um- well- why don't you just call me Emma for now?' Emma said, looking uncomfortable.

'Okay.' Henry smiled. 'Well then, I'll see you later, Prince and Emma.' Henry ran to the bus and Wills heard Emma sigh.

'What's wrong?' Wills asked.

'Just- nothing,' Emma said, 'now let's get some hot cocoa.'

Wills and Emma turned around and were surprised to see a cop car with the lights flashing. The car pulled up in front of them and Graham got out and leaned against the car.

'What's with the siren?' Emma asked.

'It's so hard to get your attention,' Graham laughed.

'Well you got it,' Emma said, 'here to arrest me again?'

'I here to thank both for you,' Graham said, 'for your help finding the coma patient. We all owe you two a depth of gratitude.'

'We what do we get?' Emma asked, sounding sarcastic. 'A commendation? Key to the city cause we'll need two. I don't share well with him.'

'How about you two work with me?' Graham asked. 'I need more people and a police officer and bails bondsperson is quite good to have.'

'Thank you but I have a job,' Emma said.

'As a bail bondsperson? There's not much of that going on here.'

'I don't see a lot of sheriffing going on either.' Wills laughed.

'Well, here's your chance to see it up close. There's dental? Why don't you think about it? And stay a while.' Graham said. He got back in the driver's seat and drove off. Wills sighed. He needed a job so he could stay for a month here in Storybrooke before going to NYC.

The twins walked over to the diner and Wills bought them some breakfast and two hot cocoas. They sat at the table at the front and Wills took his phone out as Emma started to read the newspaper.

 **She says she understands, William**

 _Thanks Lily… I'm sorry I can't be there again… I feel terrible!_

 **Well, when you get back you'll have a chance to know her probably and explain it to her okay?**

 _I will, I promise_

 **I have to drop Karla off at school and then I have work, talk to you tonight**

 _Bye_

Wills looked around as the door opened and groaned as Regina found them. What did she want?

'How was your walk with Henry?'

'What?' Wills asked.

'That's right, I know everything. But relax. Both of you because I don't mind.' Regina said calmly.

'You don't?' Emma asked shocked.

'Why?' Wills asked.

'No. Because you no longer worry me, Miss Swan. Or you Mr Swan. You see, I did a little digging into who you both are. And what I found out was quite soothing. It all comes down to the number seven. For both for you actually.

'Seven?' Emma asked.

'You Miss Swan have lived at seven addresses in the last decade. Mr Swan, seven different states? Why so many? Your longest stay Miss Swan was two years. What did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee? Mr Swan, why Pittsburgh for a year? It doesn't fit the living exactly on the east coast pattern.'

Wills tightened his hand on the table and glared at Regina. She didn't understand _anything_ about his life yet here she was, smirking at them.

'We found a place if that's what you're wondering,' Emma said.

'I know. With Miss Blanchard. How long is your lease? Oh, wait. You don't have one. You see my point? In order for something to grow, Miss Swan, Mr Swan, it needs roots. And you two? Don't have any. People don't change. They only fool themselves into believing they can.' Regina said, raising an eyebrow.

'You don't know us,' Wills spat.

'No, I think I do. All I ask, is as you carry on your transient life, you think of Henry and what's best for him. Perhaps consider a clean break. It's going to happen anyway. Enjoy your cocoa.' Regina said and she left them. They both stood up but Emma's hot cocoa spilt over her and got on his pants.

'Shit!' Wills said. Ruby walked over to them and them with a cloth.

'Really?' Emma said annoyed.

'Eesh,' Ruby said, looking them both.

'Do you have a laundry room we can use?' Wills asked.

'Yep!' Ruby said. Wills walked to the back, followed by Emma.

***OUAT***

They walked into the laundry room and Emma threw her shirt into the washing machine and took her undershirt off as Wills took off his shorts, revealing his boxer shorts that Emma had given him as a joke one Christmas. Emma looked around and saw a blue shirt and grabbed it. She noticed bright yellow shorts, the only shorts and gave them to Wills.

'And I have to wear them,' Wills groaned. Emma laughed.

They noticed a young girl, about eighteen to nineteen and she was holding pink sheets.

'No, no, no, no!' She said, sounding upset.

'You okay?' Wills asked.

'The sheets.' She said, upset. 'They're uh… They're pink!'

'Try bleach,' Emma said.

They girl put down the sheets and Emma saw that she was pregnant. Emma felt her heart go out to the young girl.

'Oh,' Emma said.

'Last night, I felt contractions and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now.' Ashley said, rubbing her stomach.

'Well, that's great,' Wills said.

'It's just that, um, when the… When the baby comes, no one thinks that I can do this. No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right.' Ashley sighed, sounding upset and Emma looked at her.

'Screw 'em.' Emma said straightforwardly.

'What?' Ashley asked.

'Screw them. How old are you?' Emma asked.

'Nineteen.' Ashley said.

'I was eighteen.' Emma said.

'When- when you had a kid?' Ashley asked.

'When… When you had a kid?' Ashley asked hesitantly.

'Yeah. I know what it's like. Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't do, especially with a kid. But ultimately, whatever you're considering doing or giving up, the choice is yours.' Emma said, honestly.

'It's not exactly what you might think it is.' Ashley said.

'It never is. People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just got to punch back and say, 'no, this is who I am.' You want people to look at you differently? Make them. If you want to change things, you're going to have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world.' Emma said.

'What's your name?' Wills asked. 'I'm William Swan, Emma's brother.'

'Ashley Boyd.' Ashley said.

'Ashley, life has put you in a tough position.' Wills said. 'But you can't think "why me?" I see it all the time when I was NYC. People get themselves into tough situations and can almost never get out of them but the ones who say "try me" are the real winners. You need to tell people to try you, because you _are_ stronger than you believe.'

Emma watched as Wills grabbed the blankets, put them in a washing machine with bleach and gave her a fifty dollar note.

'This is too much.' Ashley said.

'Think of it as to little,' Wills said, 'it's a gift. We took your clothes and this will pay for it and the tip.'

Wills walked out and Emma followed him, smiling at the nineteen year old.

***OUAT***

They went back to Mary Margaret's apartment and saw that their stuff was there.

'Awesome!' Wills said.

'Is that bright yellow pants your wearing?' Mary Margaret asked.

'Yes,' Wills said simply. He walked over to the three boxes marked with his name and opened the first box. It had all of his clothes in it and he smiled at them. He opened another box up and saw that it had a picture of him and Emma. And Ingrid.

'Who's that?' Mary Margaret asked, giving him a plate of food.

'I'm so glad my stuff is here,' Emma said.

'Thanks,' Wills said, 'her? She's Ingrid.' He said her name quietly so Emma wouldn't hear and she didn't.

'What happened?' Mary Margaret asked.

'She- we had to leave,' Wills said, not wishing to explain that crazy history, 'we never knew why.'

'Was she nice?' Mary Margaret asked.

'Nicest woman I've met.' Wills said. 'But you beat her.'

Mary Margaret smiled and Wills put the picture back.

'So this is all your stuff?' Mary Margaret asked. 'Only seven boxes?'

'What do you mean?' Emma asked.

'Is the rest in storage?' Mary Margaret said curiously.

'No, this is all of it. We're not sentimental. Well I'm not as much as he is.' Emma said.

'Well it must make it easier to move.' Mary Margaret said. There was a knock on the door and they looked at the door. Mary Margaret went and opened it.

'Miss Blanchard, is Miss Swan and her lovely brother here?' Mr Gold asked.

Wills and Emma got up and went to the door. Gold shook their hands.

'Hi, my name's Mr Gold. We met briefly on your arrival.' Gold said.

'We remember,' Wills said.

'Good. I have a proposition for you and your sister, William Swan. I- uh- I need your help. I'm looking for someone.'

'Really? Um…' Emma said, looking at Mary Margaret.

'You know what, I need a bath.' Mary Margaret walked towards the bathroom and Wills was looking at Gold.

'I have a photo. Her name is Ashley Boyd. And she's taken something quite valuable of mine.' Gold said. Why did Gold need to find a pregnant woman?

'So, why don't you just go to the police?' Emma asked.

'Because, uh… She's a confused young woman. She's pregnant. Alone and scared. I don't want to ruin this young girl's life. But I just want my property returned.' Gold said, sounding sincere.

'What did she steal?' Wills asked.

'Well, one of the advantages of you not being the police is discretion. Let's just say it's a precious object and leave it at that.' Gold said.

'When'd you see her last?' Emma asked.

'Last night. That's how I got this.' Gold pushed his hair back and showed them a cut on his head.

'It's so unlike her. She was quite wound up. Rambling on and on about changing her life. I have no idea what got into her. Miss Swan, please help me find her. My only other choice is the police, and I don't think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail now, do they?' Gold asked.

'No, of course not,' Emma said.

'So, you'll help me, then?' Gold asked.

'We'll help her,' Emma said.

'Grand.' Gold smiled.

At that moment, Henry walked in, without knocking and Wills rolled his eyes.

'Hey Emma and Prince, I was thinking we-' Henry started but stopped when he saw Gold.

'Hey Henry, how are you?' Gold asked, smiling at him.

'Okay?' Henry said.

'Good. Give my regards to your mother. And, um, Miss Swan, William Swan, good luck.' Gold left the apartment and they walked off to the boxes.

'Do you know who that is?' Henry asked.

'Yeah, of course I do,' Emma said.

'Who, cause I'm still trying to figure it out.'

'I think she meant in reality, Henry,' Wills said.

'Is this all your stuff?' Henry asked, looking at the boxes.

'Henry what are you doing here?' Emma asked, grabbing her blue jacket, brown shirt and boots. Wills grabbed his jeans and black jacket.

'My mom's gone til five,' Henry said happily. 'Thought we could hang out.'

'Ah kid, I wish we could but Wills and I have to something.' Emma said. It took the twins five minutes to get changed and Wills wrote Mary Margaret a note telling her were they were going.

***OUAT***

'Please let me help!' Henry begged, as they walked down the street.

'No,' Emma said.

'Henry, this is dangerous and a very real situation,' Wills said.

'The pregnant maid is dangerous?' Henry asked, raising an eyebrow.

'She assaulted Gold,' Emma said.

'Cool!'

'This isn't a game Henry. This girl is desperate.' Emma said.

'How do you know?' Henry asked curiously.

'Because I do know,' Emma said.

'Well let's go.'

'Oh no, no, no, no. Theirs is no let's.' Wills said.

'You can't come with kid,' Emma said simply.

'Then I'll look for her myself,' Henry said.

'Then I'll find you and bring you back.' Emma said.

'Then you wouldn't be helping the maid.' Henry pointed out. Emma groaned and looked at Wills.

'She- we are trying to be responsible here, Henry,' Wills said.

'And I'm trying to spend time with you.' Henry said simply. He got in the back and Wills raised his eyebrow at Emma and Emma glared at him.

'That's unfair,' Emma said, hopping in the car.

'So what's the maid's story?' Henry asked.

Emma drove over to the diner and saw Ruby. Ruby had to know something about Ashley!

'So this boyfriend of hers. You don't happen to think he's linked with Ashley's disappearance do you?' Wills asked.

'Uh, that would mean he was involved with her at all, which he isn't. He left her in the lurch, right after they found out they were expecting. Hasn't spoken to her since. Like I said-' Ruby said, rolling her eyes.

Emma looked over her shoulder when she heard something hit the ground. It was a car, that had to be Ruby's and the charm almost broke.

'Hey, hey, hey! Billy be careful! You almost shattered my wolf thing Billy! It's good luck.' Ruby said.

'I'm sorry Ruby but, look, its fine.' Billy said.

'Um Ruby,' Emma said, 'does she have family?

'Oh, um, she's got a stepmom and two stepsisters that she doesn't talk to.'

'Wait. Stepmom, stepsisters, and she's a maid?' Henry said, looking at them.

'Henry, not now,' Wills said.

'Look. I don't know what you've heard, but it's wrong. Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid, but she's trying. Taking night classes, trying to better herself… Trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?' Ruby asked.

'I think so,' Emma said.

'Then maybe you should just stay out of it. She's been through enough already.' Ruby said.

'I've been through it too, Ruby, and I can help her.' Emma insisted.

'Then, try her ex.' Ruby said.

'Where can I find him?' Wills asked.

'He lives with his dad.' Ruby said and walked inside.

'Of course he does.' Wills muttered.

They drove over to the Herman's place and as Emma knocked on the door, a car pulled up.

'Can I help you?' Sean asked.

'Sean Herman?' Emma asked.

'Yeah, who are you two?' Sean asked.

'I'm William Swan, and this is my twin sister, Emma. I'm- we're looking for Ashley Boyd. She's in trouble. Just thought, maybe she'd come see you.' Wills said, glancing at the man walking up the stairs. This had to be Francis Herman, Sean's father.

'My son doesn't have anything to do with that girl anymore. So, whatever trouble she's in, I am sorry for her, but there's nothing we can do to help you.' Francis said.

'You're the reason he broke up with her.' Wills scoffed. This guy was like the August to Sean and Ashley's problem.

'Absolutely. I'm not going to let my son throw away his entire life over a mistake.' Francis said.

'So you just told him to leave her?' Emma asked.

'Well, what are they going to do? Raise the child in the backseat of a car?' Francis scoffed.

'Some people only have the backseat of a car.' Wills said.

'Well, they're to be pitied. I'm not letting that happen to my son.' Francis said, glancing at Sean.

'Dad, maybe we should help them look.' Sean said.

'It's a waste, Sean.' Francis said, walking into the house.

'Sean, if you want to come, come. Stop letting other people make decisions for you. If Ashley runs away with this baby, she's going to be in some serious trouble.' Wills said quietly.

Sean: She's running away with the baby?' Sean asked concerned.

'Yes,' Emma said simply.

'Sean. Inside. Now.' Francis said. Sean went into the house and Francis sighed.

'Look. Believe me, if I knew where she was, I would tell you. I went to a lot of trouble to get her that deal.' Francis said.

'Deal? What are you talking about?' Emma asked.

'You don't know? Ashley agreed to give up the child. And she's being paid very well to do so.' Francis said.

'She sold the baby?' Emma asked quietly.

'Oh, you make it sound so crass. I found someone who's going to find that child a good and proper home.' Francis said, looking proud about himself and Emma wanted to punch him in the face.

'And who are you to judge whether Ashley is capable of providing that?' Wills asked.

'Look at her. She's a teenager. She's never shown any evidence of being responsible. How could she possibly know how to be a mother?' Francis scoffed.

'Maybe she's changing her life.' Emma pointed out.

'Everybody says that. Now, look. I found someone who's going to pay Ashley extremely well. Someone who's going to see to it that everybody's happy.' Francis smiled.

'Mr Gold,' Wills muttered.

'Well, isn't that why you were hired? To bring him the baby?' Francis asked.

'We have to go,' Wills said. They walked to the car and Emma was fuming. She was being used! Both of them were being used!

'You two can't make her double cross Gold. No one's ever broken a deal with him.' Henry stated.

'I'm happy to be the first.' Wills said.

'If Ashley wants to have this baby, she should have it. Anyone who wants to be a mother, should damn well be allowed to be one.' Emma said, driving up at Granny's diner. They walked into the diner and approached Ruby.

'Why didn't you tell us she sold the baby?' Emma asked.

'Because I didn't think it was important.' Ruby said simply.

'Really? Considering that's why she's running away.' Wills said.

'Look, Ashley's my friend. I don't like the idea of people judging her.' Ruby said, glancing at them and walking over to the food counter.

'Ruby, where's your car? You didn't send us to Sean to find her. You sent us there to give her a head start.' Wills stated. Emma glanced at him then back at Ruby.

'Look, I'm only trying to help her.' Ruby said honestly.

'Yes, so are we. Ashley's in more trouble than you know, Ruby. Where is she? Don't make her deal with Gold without us.' Emma said.

'I can't talk in front of him. He's the Mayor's kid.' Ruby said, looking at Henry.

'Hey! I'm on your side.' Henry said, crossing his arms.

'Henry, we need to find this woman. And in order to do that, I need you to go home, okay? So please listen to me. Seriously. She's not going to tell me anything if you're around.' Emma said, getting to his height. Henry nodded.

'Okay.' Henry said.

'Thanks kid,' Wills said and Henry left the diner.

'She left town. Said she was going to try Boston. Thought she could disappear there.' Ruby said.

'How long ago did she leave?' Wills asked.

'About a half an hour.' Ruby said.

'Then let's go.' Emma said.

***OUAT***

They drove in silence until suddenly a voice spoke.

'What'd she tell you?' Henry asked. They both jump and Wills swore loudly.

'Henry! What the hell?' Wills asked. 'We're going to Boston. You can't come with.'

'You can't go to Boston! She can't leave! Bad things happen to anyone who does.' Henry insisted.

'We don't have time to argue Henry.' Wills said.

'We gotta get you home.' Emma said and Wills nodded.

'We have to stop her before she gets hurt! We're wasting time! If you drop me off, we'll never catch up to her.' Henry said, sounding worried.

'Henry,' Emma said.

'And then Mr Gold will call the police and he'll have her sent to jail!' Henry finished.

'Buckle up. Ashley, what did you get yourself into?' Wills muttered to himself.

They kept driving ahead when Henry pointed out a car and Wills worried for the worse.

'I told you! It's her car.' Henry said.

They pulled over and Wills noticed that the car was in a ditch.

'Ashley!' Emma and Wills yelled out. Wills checked the car and saw no one in the car. They looked around and heard a moan. It was Ashley and she was holding her stomach.

'The baby,' Ashley said, 'it's coming.'

Wills ran over to her, and they walked her over to the car. She sat in the front and Emma took the wheel. Wills sat in the back with Henry.

'Is the baby really coming?' Henry asked excitedly.

'Oh hell yeah,' Wills said, 'but Ashley, don't worry. The hospital isn't a long drive.

'No! No, no, no!' Ashley said, crying in pain. 'Take me to Boston! I can't go back there!'

'Oh, no we don't have four hours. Trust me- I know.' Emma said.

'I can't go back there. Please. He's going to take my baby.' Ashley cried.

'I won't let that happen. Do you know what you're asking for? If you keep this child, are you really ready?' Wills asked.

'Yeah.' Ashley nodded.

'Are you sure? Because I wasn't.' Emma said simply.

'You weren't?' Ashley asked.

'Nope. If you want to give this kid its best chance, it's going to be with someone who's ready, so know what that means. Your whole life is going to change and once you decide that it's yours, this "running away" can't happen. You have to grow up and you can't ever leave.'

'Understood?' Wills asked.

'Yes. I want my baby.' Ashley nodded.

***OUAT***

Wills, Emma and Henry were sitting in the waiting room when Wills stood up.

'I'm gonna go for a walk.' Wills said, 'down to the docks. Tell Ashley to keep the kid.'

'Okay, bye,' Emma said, looking worried. Wills smiled and walked out. He walked down the docks and leaned over the railings.

'Hey William,' Mary Margaret said. Wills turned around and saw Mary Margaret standing there.

'Hello,' Wills said.

'Did you help the young girl?' Mary Margaret asked.

'Almost,' Wills said, 'but I couldn't really handle the waiting.'

'What's wrong?' Mary Margaret asked. 'You can talk to me. I'm a good listener.'

'That woman you saw in the picture,' Wills said, 'she was the only good mother I had. I loved her but- she did something really stupid and Emma and I ran away. It tore my heart to pieces and we got caught. For two years Emma and I were apart. We got sent to different homes.'

'Why don't you contact her?' Mary Margaret asked.

'I don't know anything about her,' Wills said quietly.

'Perhaps you'll meet her again,' Mary Margaret said.

'I hope so,' Wills said, 'Emma hates her. She let her anger for a one thing cloud all of our happy memories. I can't mention anything like that otherwise she goes all angry.'

'You two aren't the same, Will,' Mary Margaret said, 'you two are different. You have an open mind whereas Emma seems to have a narrow mind.'

'Which is good for my job,' Wills said.

'So why was Ingrid the only good one?' Mary Margaret asked.

'She didn't want us for the extra money or government stuff,' Wills said simply, 'I guess our first foster more like adoptive mother- Catherine Swan- was nice, but she fell pregnant and gave Emma and I without a second thought. We were about three to four and since that, Ingrid was the only decent one. Others liked us but they could never love us.'

'Would you forgive your birth parents?' Mary Margaret asked.

'If they had a good reason, sure,' Wills said, 'but I'll never know.'

'Don't give up hope yet,' Mary Margaret smiled.

'I won't for now,' Wills said. He offered his arm out for her and they linked arms. 'Let me walk you to your home, your majesty.'

'Thank you, kind sir,' Mary Margaret laughed, as they tried, and failed, to get their feet in step with each other. They laughed at their failed attempts and for a second, Wills swore he swore a white dress on Mary Margaret but shook his head.

He really needed that drinking night with Killian to come earlier. He picked his phone up as it rang and sighed.

'Wills, I took up Graham on the job offer, and we both start, Monday.' Emma said.

'How did you know I wanted the job?' Wills asked even though he wanted the job anyway.

'You want the truth. Besides, this town is good.' Emma said. 'We need change and this is it, Wills.'

'You're lucky that's right,' Wills said, 'meet you back home then I'm going to have a drink with Killian at nine. You coming with for a drink?'

'Definitely.' Emma smiled. 'I'll tell you what happened wither tonight or tomorrow.'

'Okay, bye,' Wills said and hung up.

He needed some roots in Storybrooke and it was happening.

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: The drinks with Killian will be next chapter! Thanks to all of you because you are all awesome! Please keep, reading, following and clicking the favourite button! Please leave some constructive criticism! I love to improve! What do you guys think Killian, Wills and Emma should talk about in the drink session?**

 **Enjoy your day! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Conscience

 **Author's Note: Thanks for the favourites and follows! It always makes my day but constructive reviews make me even** _ **more**_ **motivated to write, so please leave one :) It can say anything with constructive criticism, because how else do I know if people like this story? :)**

 **I hope I got the hangover (from the drinks) right because I'm only fourteen and a half and well I can't really write how a hangover feels cause I can't drink but I've seen enough of my cousins drunk then have a hangover to have a reasonable idea :)** _ **Disclaimer: If I owned OUAT would I be so excited for the season 5 premiere of OUAT? All rights to Adam and Eddie! :)**_

***OUAT***

Wills woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. Thank god it was the weekend. How had Emma, Killian and even Mary Margaret convinced him to drink a bottle of rum in under a minute? It had to be the stupidest thing he had done to date and he hoped to god that Emma, Mary Margaret and Killian were paying for it.

He groaned and sat up. Emma was still in her bed, her blanket over her head. Oh revenge was good. He grabbed his black leather jacket and a pair of black jeans and went to the bathroom downstairs. Mary Margaret was down stairs, cheerily cooking breakfast.

'Hello Wills,' Mary Margaret smiled.

'Shush,' Wills moaned, 'just shush. No one should be cheery in the morning. Especially with a hangover.'

'Luckily, I don't have one,' Mary Margaret said. Wills groaned and got changed, putting the clothes in the basket and flinching as Emma stomped her way down stairs.

'Morning Emma,' Mary Margaret said, putting out three plates at the table, 'breakfast?'

'Greasy food?' Emma asked hopefully.

'Always.' Mary Margaret said.

The night had been great. He had asked Mary Margaret to come with them and she wasn't going to until Emma convinced her and the three of them had gotten fancied up and gone to the Rabbit Hole. Killian had gotten a table for them and the night had been great. They had a laugh and talked about life. Wills learnt that Killian's parents died in a fire and his brother died two years after that. He worked down at the docks, managing the boats.

He learnt that Mary Margaret was an only child and her mother died on her birthday and she doesn't celebrate her birthday and her father had mysteriously disappeared.

They had a great time (not the morning) but Wills and Emma needed it. They never hung out with people their age who weren't criminals or themselves, having a good time, and Wills knew he couldn't ever truly leave Storybrooke.

Maybe once he learnt the truth about his parents, he'd go to NYC and convince Lily and Karla to move here. To home.

***OUAT***

It was Monday afternoon and Emma, Wills and Graham were in the Sheriff's station, Emma holding up the official Storybrooke deputy shirt that had a tie.

'A tie? You know you don't have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority,' Emma said, raising an eyebrow.

'Could have fooled me,' Wills said, 'I thought you were.'

'You little shit,' Emma said, grabbing a pen and throwing it at him. He put his hand up and it hit his hand and hit Graham who was trying not to laugh.

'So, you think you can get people to do what you want in that red leather jacket?' Graham asked, raising an eyebrow. 'What about you William? Will you wear the uniform?'

'I'm getting you to do what I want right now,' Emma smirked.

'The uniform doesn't really go with my complexion,' Wills laughed, 'do you have a different colour?'

'Well at least wear the badge,' Graham said, holding two deputy badges. Go on- take it. If you're going to really be a part of this community, we have to make it official.'

'Can we wear the jackets?' Wills asked.

'Why not,' Graham said, 'wouldn't want you to have your complexion being ruined.'

Emma and Wills laughed and they took the badges at the same time. They clipped it on their belts and the room began to shake violently, throwing Wills into the desk.

'Are you okay?' Emma asked concerned.

'Yeah, you two?' Wills asked.

'We have to go find out what happened.' Graham said. They all went to the squad car and drove to the old abandoned mines. Wills saw that there was an entrance to the tunnel and it looked like the whole town was there.

They hopped out as Regina's car got there. They walked over to her and she glared at the twins.

'Everybody! Step back, please!' Regina said.

'Is that a crater?' Ruby asked.

'No, there were tunnels- old mines. Something collapsed, but why?' Marco asked.

'Sheriff, please set up a police perimeter. Marco, why don't you help with the fire department? Miss Swan, Mr Swan, this is now official town business. You are free to go.' Regina said.

'Well actually, we work for the town, _madam mayor_ ,' Wills smirked.

'These two are my new deputies,' Graham said.

'They always say that the Mayor's last to know,' Regina said.

'It's in my budget.' Graham stated.

'Indeed.' Regina said, her smile tight. 'Deputies, why don't you make yourselves useful and help with crowd control?'

Regina stepped away and Wills rolled his eyes as Regina stood in front of the crowd.

'People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. This area had been honeycombed with old mines, we know that, but fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe – to rehabilitate it into city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it and then pave it.' Regina said.

Henry emerged from the crowd and Wills heard Regina sigh.

'Pave it? What if there's something down there?' Henry asked.

'Henry! What are you doing here?' Regina asked, looking surprised.

'What's down there?' Henry asked again.

'Nothing, Henry. Now step back. In fact, everyone please, please step back. Thank you.' Regina said. She kneeled down to pick something and Henry glared at her.

'What was that?' Henry asked.

'Henry, enough,' Regina said, 'listen this is a safety issue. Wait in the car.'

Henry walked off and Regina turned to face the trio of the police enforcement.

'Deputies Swan, Sheriff -cord off the area.' Regina said and she walked off and Wills rolled his eyes. Emma and Wills grabbed the police tape.

'I never knew that this town had mines,' Wills said, 'I wonder why it closed.'

'What's Henry doing? Emma asked. She glanced at Wills and they stood near the squad car with Archie and Henry.

'This requires _all_ of Operation Cobra,' Henry said, 'the three of you.'

'I didn't realise I was a part of Operation Cobra,' Archie said surprised.

'Of course you are, you know everything. We can't let her do this. What if there's something done there?'

'Kid, they're just old tunnels,' Wills said, 'nothing important.'

'That just happen to collapse right after you two get here? You two are changing things. You two are weakening her curse. '

'That's not what's happening, Henry,' Emma said.

'Yes it is! Did you do anything different today that could have caused this to happen?' Henry asked Wills looked down at his deputy badge. They became the deputies of this town, of course. He looked over and saw Emma coming to the same conclusion when he saw Regina.

'Henry, I told you to wait in the car,' Regina said, 'deputies Swan, do your job,'

They walked off and finished the tape and went home.

Mary Margaret was having some hot cocoa with cinnamon and Wills and Emma leaned against the bench.

'What a day,' Wills said.

'Cocoa?' Mary Margaret asked.

'With cinnamon,' Emma and Wills finished. Mary Margaret smiled and she stood looking at them after she made them.

'I'm the worst person in the world,' Mary Margaret sighed.

'Really? Whole world?' Wills laughed.

'If Kathryn was horrible it'd be easier, but she's so… nice.' Mary Margaret sighed.

'And what exactly would be easier?' Wills asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Nothing,' Mary Margaret answered quickly.

'Nothing's a good idea. You're smart- you know not to get involved with a married guy. It's not worth the heartache, trust me I know.' Emma said.

There was a knock on the door and Wills got it. Henry was standing there, looking upset and holding his book. Wills was going to kill Regina, if this was her doing.

'Henry? What happened? Come in,' Wills said. Henry came in and after settling him down, he told them what had happened.

'I have to go speak to a cricket,' Emma said, grabbing her jacket. She walked off and Wills and Mary Margaret stayed with Henry.

'How about we get some ice cream for you and drop you off home?' Wills asked. Henry nodded and Henry got three ice cream cones and put some rocky road in them. He gave one to Henry and him, Mary Margaret and Henry went to walk Henry home.

'What did you three do Friday night?' Henry asked.

'We- we stayed home,' Wills said, 'got- got to know each other.'

'I know you were with Killian,' Henry said.

'How?' Mary Margaret asked.

'I didn't but now I do.' Henry laughed.

'You could be a great cop, kid,' Wills laughed, as they reached the Mayor's house.

'See you later,' Henry said sadly and walked to the house. Wills and Mary Margaret took the long way back and Wills sighed.

'What's wrong?' Mary Margaret asked.

'I wish- I wish I could have a kid,' Wills said, 'but- well I've never met the right person. I mean I have- a long time ago but- it didn't end pretty. If I could meet her again, I'd give her a reason for her to give me a second chance.'

'One day you will,' Mary Margaret smiled. They walked to the apartment when suddenly Wills phone rang and he hoped it was Lily. Instead it was Emma and he picked it up.

'Henry's missing,' Emma said, 'did you drop him off or-'

'We dropped him off,' Wills said, 'where are you?'

'Going to the mines with Archie. Meet me there.' Emma said. She hung up and Wills looked at Mary Margaret.

'Henry's missing.' Wills said.

'Go help Emma and I'll stay here in case he comes back here.' Mary Margaret said. Wills nodded and started to run off towards the mines. He got there as Emma and Archie got out of the car.

'Henry!' Emma shouted.

'Henry!' Archie said, going near the mines.

'Henry, where are you kid?' Wills yelled.

'Pongo! What do you have?' Archie asked, petting the dog.

'I don't think he's here,' Emma said hopelessly.

'I think he is.' Archie said. He picked something from the ground and showed them it. 'Candy bar. He had these with him.'

A moment later the ground started to shake.

'Henry!' Archie yelled.

'Archie!' Emma and Wills said.

'Henry, this isn't safe!' Archie called out.

'Henry!' Wills and Emma yelled out, running to the entrance.

'Henry!' Archie said and he entered the tunnel and as he got through, the entrance collapsed.

'No!' Wills shouted.

'Archie! Henry!' Emma called out.

***OUAT***

About fifteen minutes later, the fire, ambulance and police were there, talking while Pongo was barking off in the distance, who was with Ruby.

'Archie's smart. He will keep the boy safe until we get to them,' Marco said. The ground started to shake again and Regina looked over at the crew men.

'Stop! Stop! You're making it worse!' Regina yelled at them and Emma and Wills glared at her.

'I'm trying save him! You know why he went down there in the first place, madam mayor? Because you made him feel like he had something to prove.' Wills said angrily.

'And why does he think he has something to prove? Who's encouraging him?' Regina demanded.

'Do not blame your blame on us,' Wills muttered darkly.

'Oh please! Lecture me until his oxygen runs out!' Regina yelled at them. She walked away from them and Wills sighed. He walked over to Regina and Emma followed him.

'We have to stop this. Arguing won't accomplish anything,' Wills said.

'No it won't.' Regina said.

'So what do you want us to do?' Emma asked.

'Help me.' Regina said, almost begging. Emma and Wills nodded. 'We need to find some- way- to punch through the ground. We need something big.' Regina added.

'Like what?' Emma asked.

'Explosives,' Wills said. Marco overheard them.

'Explosives, of course.' Marco said.

The workers carefully placed lines on where to put the explosives and Emma nodded at Wills and Graham.

'Okay, we're all clear!' Emma yelled.

They positioned themselves near vehicles and Regina looked at the workers.

'Blow it,' Regina said, and they kneeled down and covered their faces. The explosives went off. Emma waited a few seconds and ran off with her brother to see if it went off, covering her face from the dust cloud. Wills got there first and swore.

'Yes?' Emma asked hopefully. Wills shook his head and they ran off to tell the others.

'Did it work?' Regina asked hopefully.

'It didn't open.' Wills said, sighing.

'Then what did it do?' Graham asked.

'What was that? What the hell was that? You said you could do this!' Regina said, looking at the workers.

'Madam Mayor,' Wills said, trying to grab her arm.

'They could have killed my son!' Regina said, looking upset.

'I know, but this isn't helping,' Wills said.

'If we knew exactly where they were, we could drill down to them. Maybe… Maybe rig something to bring them back up.' Marco said.

'But drill where?' Graham asked, looking at Marco. Emma ran to let Pongo out.

'Come on buddy!'

'What are you thinking we-' Regina said.

'It's Archie's dog,' Emma said. 'He's found something! Look! This is where they must be! What is it?' Emma asked, looking down.

Graham and Wills moved aside some metal, revealing a grate.

'What is that?' Emma asked.

'An air shaft.' Wills and Graham said.

***OUAT***

Macro put a hook attached to the truck around the shaft and Emma, Regina and the others who weren't helping stood back.

'Okay. Alright- Gun it.' Wills said, helping to get the grate off with Graham and Marco.

That's good! Alright we got it!' Emma said, as the grate was put on the ground. 'Alright.'

'So what's next?' Regina asked. They looked at Marco and he came over to them.

'You need to lower someone straight down or the line will collapse the side of the shaft.' Marco explained.

'I have a harness.' Graham said, holding it up.

'Lower me down.' Regina said.

'Oh no way,' Emma said, 'I'm going.'

'He's my son,' Regina said, glaring at her.

'He's my son too.' Emma said after a long pause. 'You've been sitting behind a desk for ten years. _I can do this_.'

'No you aren't,' Wills scoffed. Like he was going to let his little sister, go down there. Hell no. This was dangerous, and she had never down it, whereas he had before.

'I'm going so don't argue, blonde stuff,' Wills glared, 'I'm not losing you down there.'

'Just bring him to me,' Regina asked. Wills nodded and took his jacket off, accepting the harness. He put it on and attached himself to the line.

'Be careful, please,' Emma asked.

'Always am,' Wills said lowering himself down. He took the walkie and started to be lowered down. He glanced down the bottom and saw two figures. Archie and Henry.

'You guys, okay?' Wills asked, squatting on the metal above them.

'Yeah, we're…we're okay.'

'Hang on, Henry.' Wills smiled. He grabbed his walkie. 'Okay that's good stop.' He opened the top and reached out for his nephew.

'Here you go, up.' Archie said, pushing Henry up to Wills. Wills grabbed him.

'Got ya. Okay. Okay, I got him.' Emma said.

'You got him? Is he safe?' Archie asked. The elevator started to shake and Wills looked at Archie.

'Archie?' Wills asked.

'It's going to fall!' Archie stated.

'I'm so sorry.' Wills said, trying to grab him.

'It's okay,' Archie smiled.

'Archie!' Wills yelled as the elevator started to fall down the entire shaft. Luckily, Archie had the umbrella and hooked himself onto Wills belt.

'Thank goodness,' Wills said, 'we wouldn't want cricket for dinner.'

Archie and Wills laughed and Henry gave them a thumbs up. They were pulled up the shaft and Wills looked at Emma and hugged her.

'Thank god you're okay,' Emma said. Henry was pulled off by Regina and Archie was enveloped in a hug by Marco, his best friend. Emma tried to hug Henry but Regina stepped in front of her.

'You okay?' Emma and Wills asked, going over to Henry and Regina.

'Deputies, clear the crowd.' Regina scoffed at them. She pushed them back and sent Henry off as Emma and Wills walked over to Graham. 'Glad you're okay,' Graham said.

'I wasn't worried,' Wills smirked.

'Why not let me go down?' Emma asked.

'Because I'm your older brother,' Wills said, smiling at her, 'I've been keeping you safe since we were five and that won't stop. Now or ever.' He hugged Emma again.

'Thank you,' Emma said, 'for saving Henry.'

'He's family.' Wills said. 'And family always saves one another.'

It was now nightfall and Wills, Emma and Henry were watching Archie and Marco laugh and talk away.

'Is that Archie's father?' Emma asked.

'No, they're very old friends,' Henry smiled.

'Kid, you scared the crap out of me today,' Wills said, 'not just me but Emma as well. I- we don't want to be going to your funeral, okay? Just- just keep save.'

'I'm sorry,' Henry said.

Marco and Archie walked over to them and Wills smiled at them.

'Gentlemen,' Wills said, 'come kid, Godzilla wants to take you home.'

'Hey!' Henry said. 'Hey! Listen!'

Wills smiled. It was the sounds of crickets. Perhaps this curse was more believable than he first thought.

'Crickets,' Archie smiled.

'They're back! Things are changing!' Henry grinned at them.

He ran off to find Regina and the four smiled and walked over to Graham.

'Well, men,' Graham said, 'how about a drink?'

'Woman,' Emma pointed out.

'Are we sure?' Wills smirked. They all laughed and walked over to sit at the fire truck and have drinks. They laughed and had a good time. Graham came over and Wills was telling them about how he drunk a bottle of rum in under a minute.

He needed good friends. They needed a home. Suddenly his phone rung.

'Sorry, got to take this,' Wills said, and he walked off to a quiet spot.

'Lily, I'm so sorry, I've had a tough day.' Wills apologised.

'No, it's okay,' Lily said, 'I just wanted to tell you that the school holidays were in about two months. How about you wait to then? I know you want to meet Karla but I have to let her know you before she talks to you.'

'No, that's good,' Wills smiled. That gave him more time, which he was going to need to find his parents. And to tell Emma.

'Karla!' Lily yelled. 'Sorry Wills, have to go, Karla burnt some bacon, bye.'

Wills laughed and walked back over to Archie, Marco, Graham and Emma. Emma was sitting on the side of the truck, playing with Pongo.

'So boys, how about we continue this at the Rabbit Hole?' Wills asked.

'I wish I could, but I have to work, tomorrow,' Archie smiled.

'Me too,' Marco apologised, 'but maybe another time.'

'I'm in,' Graham smirked, 'are you two?'

'Absolutely.' Wills laughed.

'We three have work tomorrow!' Emma pointed out.

'We're the police,' Graham said, 'you work for me and I work for no one so no punishment just don't arrive too drunk.'

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: Like the chapter? Please review and favourite and follow! It always makes my day! :)**

 **Enjoy your day! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: A Heart Belongs to Yourself

 **Author's Note: Please read, review, favourite and follow! It always makes my day! :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I wish but I don't so all rights of OUAT to Adam and Eddie! :)**_

***OUAT***

Wills laughed as Graham tried to hit the board with a dart and just missed the target. Emma laughed and Killian and Mary Margaret were almost peeing themselves laughing. Mary Margaret came along when Wills and Emma had gone to the apartment and she had seemed sad. Wills had grabbed her hand and Emma grabbed a nice outfit for her and they dragged her to the bathroom to get changed. The twins had quickly got changed after her and they went to the Rabbit Hole, meeting Killian there as well, who was sitting by himself. Wills bought the first round and that's how they were laughing at the back of the pub, as Graham threw darts.

'Graham, get back here!' Wills laughed. 'I'll show you how to throw!'

He got up and grabbed the darts from the board and threw three at once and they all hit the bullseye perfectly. He grinned and got the waiter.

'Next round on Mr Humbert.' Wills said, raising his eyebrow.

'How'd you learn that?' Mary Margaret asked.

'I've always been able to hit any target straight.' Wills said. 'Now, Miss Blanchard, get up and have a go. Do four.'

'Why not?' Mary Margaret smiled. She got up and got the darts and stood the appropriate distance.

'Hang on,' Killian said, 'what does the lady get?'

'Well, she gets whatever she wants.' Wills smirked.

'Dishes for a week!' Mary Margaret laughed.

'Do you want them done well because that's not happening,' Emma laughed.

'Well it is,' Mary Margaret said, 'and if I don't get this- well I'll do your chores for a week. Deal?'

'Absolutely.' Wills smirked. He was going to win so he wasn't too worried.

'Someone's cocky,' Graham said. Mary Margaret took aim and hit them perfectly. She shook her head and grinned at Emma.

'Girl power!' Emma laughed. 'Oh this is going to be good!'

Wills groaned and he looked up at the clock. It was eleven o'clock and he groaned.

'What's up buddy?' Emma asked. 'Can't handle the fact that you lost to a girl?'

'Woman,' Mary Margaret said.

'Shush it you,' Wills said.

'We best should be getting home,' Graham said, 'we do have work in the morning.'

'True,' Wills admitted grudgingly.

'Let's go have fun, sleeping!' Killian said, laughing.

'I heard he's had too much rum,' Emma said.

'Ah the pirate thing,' Killian said, 'I get it. It's cool.'

'Alright, let's go.' Mary Margaret said. They walked out, Graham buying for their last drinks and the five of them walked down Main Street.

***OUAT***

It was Wednesday night and Wills, Emma and Henry were sitting in the Nolan's house, trying not to bring to much attention to themselves because Regina was at David Nolan's welcoming party. Emma had noticed that Wills had been acting strange from that day but she didn't think much of it.

'You know why he doesn't remember?' Henry asked. 'It's because the curse isn't working on him yet.'

'Henry, David has amnesia,' Emma sighed.

'Well it's preventing the curse from replacing his fairy-tale story with fake memories,' Henry stated.

'Right,' Wills said, 'because everyone here has fake stories that prevent them from remembering from who they really are.'

'Right,' Henry nodded, 'and here's _our_ chance to help him. We just need to figure out how to get him to remember _he's_ -'

'- He's Prince Charming,' Emma finished.

'We have to jog his memories by getting him and Miss Blanchard together,' Henry smiled.

'Did we just try that?' Emma asked.

'And it woke him up,' Henry smiled widely.

'Perhaps Mary Margaret needs to read to him again.' Wills said, smiling at the kid.

'That's a great idea!' Henry exclaimed as David walked over to them. They stood up and smiled at him.

'Hey,' David said, 'you're the ones that saved me right?'

'Oh yeah,' Emma said, 'I guess.' She shrugged her shoulders and Henry smirked at Wills before looking at David.

'And you're the only ones I know here,' David said.

'You can hide with us,' Wills laughed, 'I'm Emma's sister, Wills.'

'Fantastic,' David smiled. A waiter came up with a plate of appetizers and David stabbed the cocktail weenie with a toothpick.

'So you ever used a sword before?' Henry asked.

'I'm sorry?' David asked, laughing. 'Emma, Wills, you live with Mary Margaret right? Do you know if she's coming tonight?'

'No she couldn't make it,' Wills said.

'Oh-' David said.

'We should go mingle,' Wills said, 'leave you to your thoughts. Good recovery, David.'

Emma knew that David was going to go find Mary Margaret and thought that it was a good idea that she and Wills got out of that conversation quickly.

Wills, Emma and Henry walked into the room and saw Dr Whale. Emma started a conversation up with the man with Wills and Henry adding in when Kathryn came over to them.

'Have you seen David?' Kathryn asked concerned.

'Um… he…' Emma stuttered.

'No,' Whale answered. Kathryn sighed and walked to another group.

'Well I must get going,' Emma said, 'have a long night ahead.'

'Okay, see you three later.' Whale smiled. He walked over to another group and Emma sighed in relief.

'I'm going home,' Emma said, 'wanna come with?'

'Why not?' Wills asked.

'We'll talk about Operation Cobra tomorrow.' Henry went off to find Regina and Wills and Emma quietly left the party.

They walked to the car and Wills took the driving.

'Hey Emma,' Wills said, 'do you remember Ingrid?'

'Who?' Emma asked. 'Who was she?'

'Don't worry,' Wills smiled, 'I was thinking of the foster system and I swear we knew a woman named Ingrid.'

'Nope, don't remember.' Emma said. 'Probably just an average one.'

Emma just shrugged it off but why did the name Ingrid sound familiar? She got out of the car when Wills stopped and they walked up to the apartment. Mary Margaret was scrubbing the dishes furiously.

'You might want to ease up, or that brillo pad's gonna press charges,' Wills laughed.

'Dishes were just pilling up,' Mary Margaret said.

'This have anything to do with David? I just saw him sulking away as we pulled up.' Emma said, stilling at a stool with Wills.

'We just, uh… He just…' Mary Margaret said, trying to find the right words.

'Yeah I know,' Emma said, 'you're both just. And you did the right thing.'

'He made a pretty compelling case,' Mary Margaret sighed.

'But he's still married, I know I was just at the party.' Emma said, standing up from her stool.

'What do I do?' Mary Margaret asked hopelessly.

'You need to stop cleaning,' Wills said, grabbing a bottle of whiskey, 'and have a drink.'

Emma grabbed three glasses and set them down and sat down. Wills sat opposite her, meaning Mary Margaret was in the middle.

'Here's the thing,' Emma said, 'I don't know a lot about relationships, other than having many that failed. But generally speaking, if you think something is wrong. It is. So you got to stay strong and he has to figure out his life. Cheers.'

The three clinked glasses and took a drink. Wills took his in one hit and stood up.

'I'm off to bed,' Wills said, 'night ladies.'

Wills walked up the stairs and Emma watched him go up there with a sigh.

'Men are so weird,' Mary Margaret said.

'Amen to that, sister,' Emma said, clinking her glass. Mary Margaret laughed and they drank the rest of their whiskey.

***OUAT***

Wills changed into his pyjamas and flopped on top of the bed. He ran hand over her his face and grabbed the picture of him, Emma, Graham, Mary Margaret and Killian that rested on the bedside table in between the two beds that were his and Emma's.

Emma looked so happy in this picture. Carefree. He had always wanted that for Emma and she had it. He sighed and put the picture up.

***OUAT***

 _Wills and Emma were laughing as they entered the ice-cream shop. Henry was waiting in the car and Emma always seemed to get Wills the wrong ice-cream flavour and vice versa. He like the shop. It had a winter feel to it. The ice-cream seller had long blonde hair and looked vaguely familiar from the book._

' _Still open?' Emma asked. 'I need a couple of pints for my- son and brother. My- son loves this place.'_

 _The woman turned around and Wills took a step back in shock. Ingrid? That was impossible! She hadn't age a single bit since they last saw her!_

' _Ingrid?' Emma asked._

' _Emma,' Ingrid said, 'Will.'_

' _What the hell are you doing here?' Emma demanded._

' _E- Ever since you came to Storybrooke, I've been waiting for you two to come to my shop.' Ingrid smiled, walking towards them. 'I wanted to give you two your space. Let you two come to_ me _.'_

' _My space?' Emma asked angrily. 'Are you out of your mind? Are you following us?'_

' _There's so many things that I wanted to tell you, so many things I wanted to say. And look at you two. All grown up.' Ingrid said, raising a hand to touch their faces but Wills stopped her._

' _Explain.' Wills said._

' _Don't touch me!' Emma said angrily. 'This makes no sense! You don't look a day older and that was over ten years ago.'_

' _After you two ran away, I came to Storybrooke to wait for you. And people here don't age the way they do in a world without magic. The apprentice was right. He said that you two would be here on your twenty-eighth birthday and here you are.' Ingrid smiled._

' _The Apprentice? Magic? You're even loonier than when I ran away!' Emma yelled._

' _I'm not Emma,' Ingrid insisted, 'you both know this place is special._ You know that you're special. Both of you. _Everything that Henry has been telling you is true.'_

' _It is?' Wills asked quietly._

' _No, I know you screwed up my life._ Our lives _. You're crazy. Crazy then, crazy now! You tried to kill me! Get out of my way! I'm gonna call Sheriff Graham.' Emma said, taking out her phone._

' _Emma-' Wills said. Ingrid had to be telling the truth._

' _No, you're not calling anyone,' Ingrid said softly. She took out a beautiful purple rock and placed it in her hand._

' _What's that? Your pet rock?' Emma asked._

' _No Emma. No it isn't. It's magic from my world.' Ingrid waved her hand a purple stream of light came from Emma's head and into the rock. It stopped and Wills looked at Ingrid._

' _You believe don't you?' Ingrid asked._

' _I do,' Wills said, nodding._

' _Oh,' Emma said, blinking her eyes._

' _You okay?' Ingrid asked._

' _Yeah, what happened?' Emma asked._

' _You slipped, almost fell,' Ingrid replied, 'do- do you still want that ice cream?'_

' _Yeah two pints of cherry vanilla,' Emma said, turning to face the counter._

' _And what about you?' Ingrid asked._

' _I'll- I'll take a mint chocolate,' Wills replied, still looking at Ingrid._

' _How about some rocky road? Uh, on the house. You look like you could use it. Both of you have a try.' Ingrid smiled. Wills took the spoon and Emma laughed softly._

' _Now that's rocky road.' Emma said, her mouth full of the delicious ice-cream. 'It's delicious.'_

' _Wanna know my secret?' Ingrid asked, looking at Wills. 'Lot of patience. Lot of love.'_

 _Emma smiled and grabbed hers, Henry's and the rocky road and exited. He glanced at her and walked out of the ice-cream shop as Emma gave Henry some ice-cream._

' _She's so cool!' Henry exclaimed happily. 'She sells ice-cream. I still have to figure out who she is.'_

' _She's nice,' Emma smiled._

' _Yeah,' Wills said distractedly._

***OUAT***

Wills got up from his bed and quietly walked past Emma, who slept like a log. He got down stairs and he saw Mary Margaret asleep on the couch. He quietly walked out of the door and he sighed in relief. He didn't want to explain to his friend because he didn't know what it was himself. He walked out and shoved his hands in his pockets.

He bumped into someone and he looked up. It was Mr Gold.

'Sorry, Mr Gold,' Wills said.

'No, it's okay,' Gold smiled, 'where are you off to at midnight?'

'I- I had to think,' Wills said.

'I find that reading tales like young Henry's usually help me,' Gold smiled, 'well I must get going home. Goodnight William.'

'Mr Gold!' Wills called out.

'Yes?' Gold asked.

'Is he's- is the stories true?' Wills asked. 'Are the tales in that book real?'

'Every story known to man is based on truth,' Gold answered, 'you just have to know how much is twisted.'

Gold walked off and Wills stood there.

'William,' Ingrid said, exiting her shop.

'Ingrid,' Wills said, 'is his stories true? Henry's?'

'That's your past, present and future, William,' Ingrid said.

'I- how is it true?' Wills asked. 'These are fairy-tales.'

'But you believe, don't you?' Ingrid asked.

'I- I think,' Wills said, 'I don't know Ingrid! It- it sounds outrageous but it seems true.'

'Because it is,' Ingrid said, 'and you and Emma have to break the curse.'

'How?' Wills asked as she turned into her shop.

'Belief,' Ingrid said and walked into the shop again.

Were they true?

***OUAT***

Emma and Wills were sitting at the desk, Wills with his feet on the desk when Graham walked into the room with a thing of donuts. Wills laughed as he stood in front of them.

'Sometimes, the clichés are true,' Graham said.

'Okay. What do you want?' Emma asked.

'Remember when I said no night shifts? I need you to work tonight. Just this once.' Graham said, opening the donut box.

'Why?' Emma groaned.

'I volunteer at an animal shelter and the supervisor's sick and someone needs to feeds the dogs.' Graham sighed.

'Very lucky you bought a bear claw,' Wills said, grabbing one of the two bear claws. Emma grabbed the other and Mary Margaret ran into the room.

'Emma, Wills, can I talk to you for a minute?' Mary Margaret asked.

'I'll just go patrol my office.' Graham said, walking to the office.

'Check for spies!' Wills laughed.

'Thanks!' Emma said.

'He left his wife. David- he left her. He left Kathryn.'

'Okay slow down,' Wills said.

'He did it for me. He wants me to be with him tonight,' Mary Margaret said.

'That's uh-' Emma said.

'I mean I'm trying so hard to be strong but he just keeps coming. I mean how do I stop it? You know, how do I let him down? What would you two do?' Mary Margaret asked.

'You're obviously meant to go,' Wills said.

'What?' Mary Margaret asked.

'Well he left her. It's one thing to say that he wants you, but it's another to actually make a choice and now he has. That's all you can ask for.' Emma said.

'Given her new found friendship with Kathryn, I don't think Regina would be happy.' Mary Margaret said.

'That's even more motivation.' Wills muttered.

'Good lord, is this really happening? To me?' Mary Margaret smiled.

'You tell me,' Emma smiled.

***OUAT***

Emma and Wills were driving around Storybrooke, passing Regina's house when they saw a figure jump from her house. They parked quietly and got out just as quietly. Emma took out her knight stick and Wills got his pepper spray. Emma wacked the guy in the stomach and he fell to the ground.

'This is volunteering?' Emma asked.

'Plans changed.' Graham said. 'Regina needed me to-'

'Sleep with her?' Wills suggested. He wasn't even angry, just highly amused at why he was doing this.

'No.' Graham said, standing up.

'Then… Why were you sneaking out of the window?' Emma asked.

'Because… she didn't want Henry to know.' Graham sighed.

'Man, you did the nasty with Henry in the house?' Wills asked.

'He doesn't know,' Graham insisted.

'Oh my god, I wish I was Henry at the moment. This is disgusting.'

'I really do work at an animal shelter.' Graham insisted.

'You can finish my shift.' Emma said, chucking the keys at him. 'I'm done working nights.'

Emma walked off and Wills sighed.

'Should have told the truth,' Wills said and he walked off to catch up with Emma.

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: I won't be able to update for a few days (a week max) so please read, follow, favourite and review! Reviews are just extra motivation for me! :)**

 **Enjoy your day! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A Lonely Heart Does Well Alone

 **Author's Note: Thank you to all of you that have read, favourite, followed and reviewed my story! It always makes my day! Please just keep reviewing! I want to know what you think and it just provides extra motivation to keep writing the next chapter! :)**

 **I have three questions down the bottom that I'd really like you to answer for me please! :)**

 **Also to the guest who said** _ **I was hoping Killian or Wills would be friends with David but nope Mary Margaret gets everyone. :(**_ **David will be friends with them, but you have to give David time to adjust! But fear not, because in the next couple chapters, will be some Wills and David bonding time, or as I have now shipped this brotp, Charming Will. :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I can hope but I don't own OUAT but I know who does! Adam and Eddie have all rights!**_

***OUAT***

Wills glanced down at Henry's book. This told the truth about him. About Emma. About their parents and who everyone in this whole town was, so why was he hesitating? He had just finished reading the book and he thought he recognised nearly everyone in the book to their "counterparts" but there was three people missing. Graham, Gold and Ingrid. Who were they?

'Wills,' Emma said and Wills looked up from his bed, hiding the book.

'What did you do this time?' Wills asked.

'Don't yell at me, okay,' Emma said.

'That means I'm gonna yell at you, isn't it?' Wills asked.

'Perhaps,' Emma said, sitting on her bed. Wills sat up and looked at her.

'Just tell me,' Wills said annoyed.

'I- kissed Killian last night,' Emma said, 'and then Graham kissed me last night.'

Wills laughed and laid back down in his bed. He thought she was going to say that she was going to leave Storybrooke. Wills found this quite amusing that this was her biggest concern. Suddenly he sat up and looked at Emma.

'You kissed Killian and then Graham kissed you tonight?' Wills asked. 'Why?'

'I don't know why I kissed Killian!' Emma said. 'And Graham kissed me because he- he needed to feel something. He hates being with Regina.'

'Emma, why did you kiss Killian?' Wills asked.

'I don't know Wills, but it was a mistake!' Emma shouted, standing up. 'A mistake! I'm here for Henry! Not for love! I will never fall in love again!'

Emma walked down the stairs in a huff and Wills couldn't help but wonder whether she was falling in love with one of them. But which one?

***OUAT***

Emma Swan walked back upstairs at midnight, ensuring her brother was asleep and herself private time. She hadn't meant to kiss him. It was an accident. Just a simple mistake. But the worst part was that he didn't return it. He had looked at her shocked and walked off. That had broken her heart.

'Still up?' Wills asked.

'Always,' Emma said, 'why are you up?'

'I couldn't sleep,' Wills said.

'Perhaps we should, brother,' Emma said, 'I think tomorrow will be a rather- interesting day.'

'Yeah okay,' Wills said.

Emma fell asleep and woke up the next morning and noticed that Wills had left early. Emma sighed and walked down stairs when she saw a bouquet of flowers on the table. She groaned and picked them up.

'Really?' Emma asked, going over to the trash and putting them in.

'Oh! Wait! What are you doing?' Mary Margaret asked.

'If Graham thinks that flowers will work on me…' Emma scoffed.

'No, those… were mine,' Mary Margaret said.

'Oh… from David?' Emma asked.

'No… Uh… Dr Whale,' Mary Margaret said and Emma felt confused.

'Why would Dr Whale-' Emma asked and Mary Margaret looked at her. 'Are you serious?

'I know- it's a disaster.' Mary Margaret sighed.

'No!' Emma insisted. 'That's amazing. You're getting over David.'

'First of all, there's nothing to get over. And second of all it's just a one night stand.' Mary Margaret stated.

'Not according to those flowers.' Emma laughed.

'Yeah maybe I shouldn't have called him,' Mary Margaret said.

'Oh my god. You called him?' Wills said, walking from the bathroom. 'That is definitely not a one night stand.'

'Well, okay- I'm still learning. I've never had one before. I felt guilty.' Mary Margaret said.

'Why? There's nothing wrong with what you did. Trust me. One nighters are as I ever go.' Emma said.

'Well yeah. That you two-' Mary Margaret said.

'Because we're what?' Emma asked.

'Never mind,' Mary Margaret said quickly.

'Yeah? Tell me- what do I do?' Emma asked.

'You're just protecting yourself,' Mary Margaret said quietly, 'with that wall you put up.'

'Just because I don't get emotional over men-' Emma said and Wills scoffed.

'You don't get emotional over men? Uh, the floral abuse tells a different story,' Mary Margaret laughed.

'What story is that?' Emma asked.

'The one that's obvious to everyone expect you, apparently, you- that you have feelings for Killian and Graham.' Mary Margaret said and Wills laughed. Emma turned around to glare at him.

'Come on!' Emma scoffed.

'There's that wall,' Mary Margaret said sadly, taking the flowers from the trash. She put them in a vase and looked at Wills and Emma sadly.

'That's not a wall,' Emma said.

'I've had higher,' Wills muttered.

'Really?' Mary Margaret asked to both of them.

'There's nothing wrong with being cautious,' Emma said.

'Love has broken my heart once, almost beyond repairing and I'm slowly rebuilding,' Wills said.

'Oh true. True. But Emma, Wills you know those walls of yours? It may keep out pain but it also may keep out the one thing that those walls are up for. Love.' Mary Margaret said and she smiled and walked off to work.

Emma glanced at Wills then walked upstairs to get dressed. She saw Wills sitting at the counter, his head on her hands as he looked at the fridge with such intensity that she thought a hole would burn through the fridge.

'We have work, let's go,' Emma said, poking him. He nodded as his phone went off. Who kept talking to him?

'Who do you keep talking to?' Emma asked.

'A- lady from a while ago,' Wills said.

'Wills,' Emma said, looking at him as they entered her car.

'Look, Emma, we have bigger things to worry about,' Wills said, 'when we aren't stressed or thinking about love advice from a teacher, I'll tell you, okay?'

'Promise?' Emma asked, knowing she sounded child-like.

'Of course, Miss Swan,' Wills smirked, laughing. They drove in silence as Wills texted the person who talked to him and she couldn't help but notice the smile on his face. Who exactly was this lady that made her brother smile like an idiot?

They were at the station for a few hours when Wills dropped a file on the desk and got Graham's darts. He threw three perfect ones and Emma grabbed them and threw one. It missed completely and fell to the ground. Wills laughed and Emma glared at him.

'Our taxes always hard at work, I see,' a sarcastic and cold voice said. They both stopped laughing and looked at Regina Mills.

'Graham isn't here,' Emma said coldly, 'I assumed he took a sick day – with you.'

'Oh so you're aware of us? Good- that's why I'm here. Because I'm also aware of your relationship with him. And with Killian.'

'I don't have a relationship with Graham or- or Killian.' Emma said.

'Oh?' Regina asked. 'So, nothing's ever happened between you and Graham? You and Killian? You forget Miss Swan, I have eyes everywhere.'

'Nothing that meant anything,' Emma amended.

'Well of course not,' Regina said, raising an eyebrow, 'because you're incapable of feeling anything for anyone. There's a reason you're alone isn't there? Both of you?'

'Shut up,' Wills said, taking a step closer to Regina but Emma grabbed his jacket and pulled him back.

'All due respect, the way I live my life is my business,' Emma said coldly.

'It is until it infringes on my life. Stay away from Graham. Stay away from Killian. You may think you're doing nothing, but you're putting thoughts in Graham's head. Thoughts that are not in his best interest. You are leading him on a path to self-destruction. Stay away.' Regina warned.

'And Killian?' Emma asked.

'I- I respect the man quite a lot,' Regina said coldly. She walked off and Emma glared at Regina. What did that mean? She was hiding something and Emma needed to find out.

The phone rang and Emma picked it up.

'Deputy Emma Swan, speaking, how may I help you?' Emma asked.

'I'm worried about Sheriff Graham,' the lady said and Emma recognised it as Ashley.

'Why Ashley?' Emma asked concerned as another phone rang.

'I- he just doesn't seem himself. He seems to be rattled.' Ashley said.

'I'll go talk to him,' Emma promised. Ashley hung up and Emma looked at Wills.

'Graham?' Wills asked. Emma nodded. 'Well, let's go find him.' Wills grabbed Emma's car keys and they drove over to Regina's place, hoping that's where he was.

***OUAT***

About ten minutes later, Graham came out and Wills was surprised by how tired and stressed he looked. They both got of the car.

'Hey.' Wills said. 'Hear you're having a rough day.'

'Who says?' Graham asked.

'Pretty much everyone.' Wills laughed. 'I think maybe you need to go home. Get some rest, man.'

'I'm fine,' Graham said.

'No, Graham you're not fine,' Emma said, 'you went to a ten year old for help.'

'He's the only one making sense,' Graham said and Wills knew he was talking about the curse.

'What's going on? What's really going on?' Emma asked.

'It's my heart,' Graham said, 'I have to find it.'

'Okay.' Emma said slowly. 'And how are you going to do that?'

'I just need to follow that wolf,' Graham said.

'What? What wolf?' Wills asked curiously.

'From my dreams- flashbacks- whatever you want to call it. It's going to help me find my heart.'

'I'm sorry, I thought we were talking in a metaphor here. You really think you don't have a heart?' Emma asked sadly.

'It's the only thing that makes any sense. It's the only thing that explains why I don't feel anything.' Graham said.

'Listen to me, Graham, you have a heart. I can prove it.' Emma said. Wills saw her hesitate before putting her hand over his heart.

'See? It's beating.' Emma said. 'It's real.'

Graham shook his head and Emma grabbed his left hand and placed it over his heart.

'Feel that? That's your heart!' Emma insisted.

'No, it isn't Emma.' Graham said. 'The curse is making this false heartbeat. Anyone who believed in the curse wouldn't feel it.

'You can't really believe that's true,' Emma sighed. Suddenly Wills spotted a wolf. The wolf that stopped him- them- from leaving Storybrooke of course.

'What?' Graham asked. He turned around and the wolf looked at him before running off. Wills ran off first and Graham and Emma followed him.

They kept running until they reached a graveyard.

'Graham! Graham, be careful,' Emma said.

'He's my friend, he won't hurt us,' Graham said, and they followed the wolf further into the graveyard. The wolf stopped outside a crypt and howls briefly before running off.

'What is it?' Wills asked.

'It's my heart. It's in there.' Graham said and he took out a flashlight, walking closer to the crypt. 'I have to go in there.'

'Oh, no! Stop. Just stop,' Emma said.

'Graham-' Wills said half-heartedly.

'I have to get in there, please-!' Graham said, almost begging.

'Graham come one! You really think that your heart is in there?' Emma asked. Graham nodded.

'Let's find out.' Wills said and Emma kicked the door.

'Come on!' Emma said and both Wills and Emma kicked opened the door and the three of them entered the room. It was very dark and a large coffin- like object was sitting in the middle and the shelves were lined with urns.

'It's got to be in here.' Graham said. 'Somewhere.'

Wills watched as Graham's light went over the walls and he couldn't help but feel something underneath his feet. Something was humming.

'There's got to be a hidden door or perhaps a lever.' Wills said checking an urn.

'Something has to be here,' Graham said, looking around desperately.

'Graham. Hey, Graham, there's nothing in here,' Emma said.

'There has to be. If there isn't, then-' Graham said.

'It's okay. It's going to be okay,' Emma promised and Wills looked at the entrance when he heard footsteps.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Regina asked angrily.

Wills groaned and the three exited the crypt, facing Regina.

'What are you doing here?' Wills asked.

'Bringing flowers to my fathers' grave like I do every Wednesday.' Regina spat, making the flowers obvious. Wills felt a pang in his heart. This woman didn't have a father either. Wills shook his head. If this was all true, _she_ was the reason why he hadn't had a father.

'Don't blame them, it's my fault. I wanted to look in there.' Graham said, sounding like an older brother.

'Really? Why? What were you looking for?' Regina asked hurriedly. She was hiding something,

'Nothing,' Wills said sharply.

'It- it was… uh nothing,' Graham said.

'You don't look well, dear.' Regina said, sounding concerned. 'Let's take you home.'

Regina grabbed Graham's arm and started to pull him along when he ripped his arm free of her grasp, and in more than one way.

'Regina, I… I don't want to go home.' Graham said, sounding strong. 'Not with you.'

'Oh but you'll go with them,' Regina spat.

'This is between you two, leave us out of it.' Emma said.

'She's right. It's between us and things have to change,' Graham said.

'And I wonder why that is all of a sudden.' Regina spat, glaring at Wills and Emma.

'It has nothing to do with them,' Graham said, 'you know, I've realised that I don't feel anything, Regina. And I know it's not me – it's you.'

'So you're leaving me for Miss Swan?' Regina asked.

'No I'm leaving you for me.' Graham said.

'Graham- you're not thinking straight,' Regina said.

'Actually, for the first time, I am. I'd rather have nothing than settle for less. Nothing? Is better than what we have. I need to feel something, Regina, and the only way to do that is to give myself a chance.' Graham said.

' _You may need some Aloe Vera for that burn,'_ Was on Wills lips when Emma glared at him.

'Graham-' Regina said.

'I'm sorry it's over.' Graham said and Wills watched the devastated look cross Regina's face before she glared at them both.

'I don't know what I ever did to you, Miss Swan, to deserve this. To have you keep coming after everything I hold dear.' Regina said.

'I told you- it's not them.' Graham said.

'None of this happened until _they_ got here,' Regina spat. Wills laughed loudly and took a step towards Regina.

'I'm sorry, madam Mayor, but why do you keep blaming Emma and I? Did you ever think that _maybe_ the problem isn't with me, but with you?' Wills asked.

'Excuse me?' Regina asked, taking a step back in shock.

'Henry came and found us. Graham kissed Emma. Both were miserable. Maybe, Madam Mayor, you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you?' Wills asked. Regina took a step forward and punched Wills in the face. Wills fell back into Emma who caught him and he took a step forward.

'That's the best you have?' Wills asked. Wills was about to punch her when Emma pushed him and punched Regina herself. Emma grabbed Regina and pushed her against the side of the crypt but Wills pulled her back and took a step closer to Regina. He put his face near hers, so it looked like he was going to kiss her but he smirked at her.

'That's not very Mayor like now is it?' Wills asked quietly. 'Wait- not Mayor-like… Queen like.' Wills laughed and took a step back from her. Her face paled even more and Wills smirk got bigger.

'Let's go,' Wills said, grabbing Emma's arm, because she still looked furious.

'Not worth it,' Emma said and the twins set off and Regina called out to Graham who ignored her and followed them.

Wills laughed in his head. Her reaction was priceless but it brought up another issue- why was she so worried when he called her the Queen?

***OUAT***

Wills let Graham and Emma have their private moment in the station and he went to the apartment. Mary Margaret was sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Wills went to the fridge and got two sodas and some food and walked over to the couch.

He rolled his eyes at the movie. A chick flick. Luckily it had almost finished and Wills was left from that torture.

'What movie?' Mary Margaret asked.

'I want to talk to you,' Wills said, 'get to know you. I know your problems with David yet I don't know your favourite colour.'

'It's purple,' Mary Margaret smiled, 'not to deep not to light.'

'Mine's red,' Wills smiled.

'I like red,' Mary Margaret smiled, 'I'd say Emma's would be- let's see- maybe maroon.'

'She says it is but it's actually not,' Wills laughed, 'it's purple. The colour on her baby blanket actually.'

'That a lovely colour,' Mary Margaret said, 'so favourite food? Mine's got to be- it's got to be pizza. Meat lovers. I know, it doesn't sound like me, but it's either that or chicken caser salad.'

'I love pizza!' Wills grinned. 'Meat lovers all the way, but chicken caser salad? That's too healthy.'

Mary Margaret and Wills laughed and Wills phone went off. Wills picked it up and saw it was Emma.

'Hey Ems,' Wills said.

'He's- he's dead, Wills,' Emma said. Wills looked at Mary Margaret then looked outside.

'Who is, Emma?' Wills asked.

'Graham.' Emma said quietly and Wills heard the sadness in her voice. The grief. It echoed how he felt.

'What?' Graham asked.

'We- we were about to kiss and- and he died in my arms.' Emma cried softly. 'He died Wills. Killian- he was there to. He had to talk to me and he watched with me as Graham died. He's- he's worse than me. Graham's- Graham's his brother, Wills.'

'I'm coming- I'm coming to the station.' Wills said. He hung up and looked at Mary Margaret.

'What happened?' Mary Margaret asked concerned.

'It's Graham- he's- he's dead,' Wills said. Mary Margaret put her hands to her mouth.

Wills knew that Regina had something to do with this and he was going to find out.

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: I changed Graham's death slightly. Graham gets his memories back (right before his death) because Emma kisses him on the cheek and they are about to kiss on the lips when Killian comes in and then Graham dies.**

 **Please read, review, favourite and follow! How am I meant to continue the story when I know no one reviews? So please review! :)**

 **OMG IT'S ONCE DAY TOMORROW! *Intense fan-girling* OMG I CAN'T WAIT! OMG IT'S SO CLOSE THAT I CAN FEEL THE FEELS!**

 **Anyway, I have a few questions that may contain spoilers for the rest of the story so read/answer at your own risk. I take in what you say in consideration.**

 *****OUAT*****

 *****OUAT*****

 *****OUAT*****

 *****OUAT*****

 *****OUAT*****

 **What type of magic should Wills have? "Normal" OUAT magic (like Emma, Regina, Rumple, Pan, Zelena and Cora) or magic like Elsa and Ingrid's that relates to the elements? Like Wills wouldn't be ice he's would be fire/lightning like from The Last Airbender (just the fire part). So what do you think?**

 **Who should be the Dark One? I'm leaning on Wills because in the show we'll know what she'll be like but what do you think?**

 **Should Wills stay in Storybrooke in Season 2 or should he go to the Enchanted Forest with Emma and Mary Margaret?**

 **Enjoy your day! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: See a Soul Full of Desperation

 **Author's Note: OMG WHO'S WATCH "THE DARK SWAN"? OMG WHAT AN EPISODE! FULL OF FEELS AND I'M LOVING THIS SEASON! *dies from feels overload* anyway, please keep reading this story, following and favourite! It always makes me motivated to come back to the keyboard to write! So please keep it up! :) Thanks for answering my questions last chapter! I have more at the end this chapter! :)**

 **Long chapter ahead and a new character not seen on Once is introduced at the very end and is** _ **definitely**_ **worth the read! :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned OUAT I wouldn't be dying from these feel overloads that's been happening to me since I watched the Season 5 premiere.**_

***OUAT***

It was two weeks since Graham had died on that night. Wills was still trying to process his feelings. Graham was a brother to him and an _actual_ brother to Killian (well they were step-brothers) and Graham had helped saved David's life. Graham was a friend who made him feel welcomed to Storybrooke. Graham was the one who gave him a job. And now he was dead.

God how was this fair? Wills put a hand to his face as he looked at the mirror. He had bags underneath his eyes and he looked like death and hell had a kid and he was that kid. He shook his head and walked out of the bathroom. He saw Emma sitting at the kitchen bench when he got a message. He took his phone out and couldn't stop the smile. It was Lily.

'We have to go see Gold,' Emma said, 'a phone call was made. To the station from him.'

'Let's go see Gold then,' Wills said and they left the apartment. They drove in companionable silence and got out of the car.

'Gold!' Emma called out. 'In here?'

They heard him mutter something and they went to back room. Wills took a step back from the smell. It smelt like someone had thought it was a good idea to bottle a fart and let it sit for about a century and let it go.

'Whoa, what is this?' Emma asked.

'Oh, this is lanolin – used for waterproofing.' Gold said.

'It smells like livestock,' Emma said.

'Well it is the reason why sheep's wool repels water.' Gold said.

'It stinks,' Wills said, trying not to choke on the smell, 'Um, if there was a reason you called the Sheriff's Department… If you want to talk about that quickly-'

'Yes,' Gold said.

'Or outside,' Wills suggested.

'I just wanted to, uh, express my condolences, really. The Sheriff was a good man.' Gold said and Wills shoulders dropped. 'You're both still wearing the Deputy's badge. Well, he's been gone two weeks, now, and I believe that after two weeks of acting as Sheriff, the job becomes yours. You'll have to wear the real badge. One of you do.'

'Yeah, I guess,' Wills muttered, 'I know how it works, I guess I'm not in a rush but thanks for the kind words.' Emma and Wills left the back room and Gold followed them.

'I have his things,' Gold said.

'What?' Emma asked. Gold walked over to the box on the counter and looked at them.

'The Sheriff. He rented an apartment that I own. Another reason for my call, really. I wanted to offer you two a keepsake.'

'We don't need anything.' Emma said quickly.

'Emma-!' Wills said, glaring at her.

'As you wish. Well, give them to Mayor Mills. Seems like she was the closest thing he had to family.' Gold sighed.

'I'm not sure she was,' Wills said darkly.

'No love lost there, I see. Look, I feel that all of this stuff is headed for the trash bin- you really should take something. Look- his jacket.' Gold said, holding up Graham's black jacket.

'No,' Emma said.

'Well, look. Your boy might like these, don't you think? You could play together,' Gold said, holding up a pair of walkie talkies.

'I don't-' Emma said, shaking her head.

'No, please. They… They grow up so fast.' Gold said, handing them to Emma.

'You had a child?' Wills asked.

'He- he went missing many years ago because I was careless,' Gold said, 'don't let the same happen to you.'

Wills looked at Gold. His comment made it seem like _he_ knew about Karla, but that wasn't possible.

'Thanks,' Emma said.

'You enjoy these with your boy. Your time together is precious, you know? That's the thing about children – before you know it, you lose them.' Gold said and they walked out of the shop.

'Let's go find Henry,' Emma said.

'Yeah okay,' Wills nodded. They drove to Henry's castle and found him sitting there looking sad. They got out and walked to the castle and Emma sat on his right side, Wills on his left.

'Brought you something.' Emma said, handing him a walkie talkie. 'Thought we could use them together for Operation Cobra.'

'Thanks,' Henry said quietly.

'Henry, what's wrong?' Wills asked. 'You've been ducking us for weeks.'

'I think we should stop Cobra stuff for a while,' Henry said and Wills looked at Emma, 'you don't play with the curse. Look what happened to Graham.'

'Henry, I told you they did an autopsy. It was totally natural causes,' Emma said sadly.

'Okay, whatever. You don't believe- good. That should keep you from messing with it. And getting killed like Graham.' Henry said depressed.

'But _I_ believe Henry,' Wills said.

'Well, you need to stop believing.' Henry sighed. 'Because you'll be dead.'

'You're worried about us?' Emma asked.

'She killed Graham because he was good and you two are good.' Henry insisted.

'Henry…' Emma said.

'Good losses. Good always loses. Because good has to play fair- evil doesn't. She's evil. This is probably best. I don't want to upset her anymore.' Henry said. He handed the walkie talkie back to Emma and walked away.

'What do we do?' Wills asked.

'Show me that good _does_ win.' Emma said. 'Now, we're going to the station. We have to find a way.'

Emma got up and Wills followed her. They drove to the station and Emma put her keys on the desk and they both looked at the Sheriff's badge.

'You should be Sheriff.' Emma said, looking at him.

'Me?' Wills asked.

'You know about policing, I'm a bails bondsperson. You need to be Sheriff,' Emma said. Wills nodded and grabbed the badge. He was about to put it on when he was interrupted.

'Oh, I'm sorry, that's not for you,' Regina said coldly.

'It's been two weeks, the promotion's automatic,' Wills stated.

'Unless the Mayor appoints someone else within the time period, which I'm doing today,' Regina smirked.

'So who's it going to be?' Emma asked.

'After due reflection- Sidney Glass,' Regina said.

'Sidney? From the newspaper?' Emma scoffed.

'How does that even make sense, Regina?' Wills asked.

'Well he's covered the Sheriff's Office for as long as anyone can remember,' Regina said.

'Funny how no one can place a year on how long,' Wills said.

'And he'll do whatever you want him to do. You just cannot stand the fact that things have been getting better around here can you?' Emma asked.

'Better? Are you referring to Graham's death as "better"?'

'No!' Emma said.

'He was a good man, Miss Swan. He made this town safe, and forgive me for saying it, but you have not earned the right to wear his badge, Mr Swan.' Regina said angrily.

'Graham picked _me_ to be Deputy.' Wills said.

'He was wrong.' Regina said.

'No. He knew what he was doing. He freed this office from your leash and you're not getting it back, no matter the cost.' Wills said, glaring at her.

'Actually I just did.' Regina said. 'Miss Swan, Mr Swan, you're fired.' Regina said, grabbing the Sheriff's badge and walking off.

***OUAT***

Wills sat on the couch, throwing darts at the darts board with a picture of Regina's face as Emma tried to pry open a toaster with a knife. He was beyond angry now. The Mayor was abusing her power and he was going to make her life a living hell now.

Mary Margaret walked in and looked at them as she turned the music down.

'Toaster broken? Mary Margaret asked.

'Regina's face should be broken.' Wills said, throwing the dart harder at the wall.

'It wasn't and now it is,' Emma said, 'I- just needed to hit something.'

'What's going on?' Mary Margaret asked.

'Regina fired us so she could put her puppets in as Sheriff.' Emma said. 'That's my- _our_ job.'

'I've never heard you so passionate before. What happened?' Mary Margaret asked.

'Regina,' Wills muttered.

'I don't know. I just… I know I want it back,' Emma said.

'There must be a reason,' Mary Margaret said. There was a knock on the door and Wills stood up, grabbing a dart.

'Maybe I just wanted to beat her.' Wills muttered. He opened the door and saw Gold standing there with a large binder under his arm.

'Good evening William. Sorry for the intrusion. There's something I'd like to discuss with you and your sister.' Gold said.

'I'll let you three talk.' Mary Margaret said and Wills smiled at her before she left the room.

'Come on in,' Emma said.

'Thank you. I, uh… I heard about what happened. Such an injustice.' Gold said and Wills put his dart on the table.

'Yeah, well, what's done is done,' Wills said.

'Spoken like a true fighter,' Gold said sarcastically.

'I don't know what chance I have. She's the Mayor and I'm just me.' Wills said.

'William, Miss Swan, two people with a common goal can accomplish many things. Two people with a common enemy can accomplish even more. How would you like a benefactor?' Gold asked and Wills smirked.

'A benefactor?' Emma asked.

'You mind?' Gold said, gesturing to the table and the three of them sit down. He put the binder on the table and opened it up.

'You know it's quite shocking how few people study the town charter.'

'The town charter?' Wills asked.

'Well it's quite comprehensive. And the Mayor's authority? Well maybe she's not quite as powerful as she seems.' Gold said and Wills' smirk got bigger. Oh this was good.

'Tell me more,' Wills said.

'How about I show you two instead?' Gold asked.

'Done,' Emma said.

***OUAT***

Emma and Wills were walking into the Mayor's office and Emma nodded at her brother as he opened the door. Regina was placing the badge on the Sidney and Wills smirked at them.

'Hang on a second,' Wills said.

'Oh Mr Swan, Miss Swan this is not appropriate.' Regina said, glaring at them.

'The only thing not appropriate is this ceremony,' Wills said, 'she does _not_ have the power to appoint him.'

'The town charter clearly states the Mayor shall appoint-'

'A candidate.' Emma said. 'You could appoint a candidate. It calls for an election.'

'The term "candidate" is applied loosely.' Regina said.

'No it's not. It requires a vote, Madam Mayor. And guess what?' Wills said. 'I'm running for Sheriff and you can't stop me.'

'Fine, so is Sidney.' Regina said simply.

'I am?' Sidney asked and Regina glared at him. 'I am.'

'With my full support. I guess we'll learn a little something about the will of the people,' Regina said simply.

'I guess we will.' Wills smirked.

Emma and Wills walked out and high-fived each other.

'We need some celebratory afternoon lunch,' Wills said.

'I guess we do.'

They walked to Granny's diner and they noticed Henry sitting in a booth. They both sat opposite him.

'How was school?' Emma asked.

'Okay,' Henry said, reading the paper still.

'What's with the newspaper?' Wills asked.

'Sidney wrote it,' Henry said. He passed them the newspaper and Wills tried hard not to rip it.

 _Ex-Jail birds, William and Emma Swan, both have kids! Emma Swan birthed babe behind bars and William Swan left his child!_

'Is it a lie?' Henry asked.

'Yes William, is it a lie?' Emma asked angrily.

'I- I don't know.' Wills said.

'How can you not know?' Emma asked.

'No.' Wills said. 'I- I'm not sure about the child. The mother claims it to be true, but I'm not sure.' Emma glared at him. She'd never use her superpower on Wills but she wanted the truth but was interrupted by Henry.

'I was born in jail?' Henry asked.

'Yes. These records were supposed to be sealed. Tell me you're not scarred for life,' Emma asked.

'I'm not. Well not by this.' Henry said.

'Good. Then, let's throw this out and we will get our news from something more reliable. Like the internet.' Emma said.

'This is what I've been trying to tell you – good can't be evil, because good doesn't do this kind of thing. My mom plays dirty – that's why you can't beat her. Ever.' Henry sighed.

'We have a new ally. Mr Gold said he's going to help.' Wills smirked.

'Mr Gold? He's even worse than she is. You already owe him one favour. You don't want to owe him anymore. Don't do this.' Henry begged.

'Well, let's have some afternoon tea,' Wills said. He grabbed Ruby's attention and ordered three hot cocoas with cinnamon and some chips.

***OUAT***

Wills entered the Mayor's office, the newspaper in hand and Wills sat it on her desk.

'This was a juvie record. This was sealed by court order. I don't know how you got it, but that's abuse of power and illegal.' Wills said. 'My sister doesn't deserve this. '

'Oh I'm sorry,' Regina said sarcastically, 'I'm guessing you didn't want people to know that someone cut Henry's cord with a siv?'

'Emma doesn't care what people know,' Wills said, 'but have you ever thought of Henry?'

'He would have learned eventually. We all lose our heroes at some point.' Regina smirked.

Wills and Regina exited the office and walk through the building and Wills glanced at the Mayor.

'He doesn't need to lose anything anymore. He's depressed Madam Mayor, why can't you see that? He doesn't have hope! Every kid needs hope.' Wills said.

'He's fine,' Regina said, rolling her eyes.

'He's not fine. I mean think about it. Watching his adoptive mother throw an illegal smear campaign against his birth mother's _brother_? You don't think that would be upsetting?' Wills asked, raising an eyebrow.

'All I did was expose him to the truth. And as for the legality- I did nothing wrong. But you and Sidney will have a chance to get into all of that in the debate.' Regina stated.

'There's going to be a debate?' Wills scoffed.

'Yes, Mr Swan, there's a debate. You two can talk about jail time and juvie records and maybe even your new association with Mr Gold. He's a snake, Mr Swan. You need to be careful who you get into bed with.' Regina smirked.

'I'm not getting into bed with anyone, let alone Gold.' Wills scoffed. 'I'm just fighting fire with-'

Regina opened the door and he realised that the building was on fire. Wills and Regina were thrown back from the blast. Wills saw debris crush Regina's ankle and he freed her.

'Alright, come on- let's go! We have to get out of here,' Wills said, looking around.

'I can't move! You have to get me out!' Regina said. 'Help me!'

Wills looked around and went to leave but Regina grabbed his arm.

'You're going to leave me aren't you?' Regina asked. Wills ripped his arm from Regina's grip and ran to the room that was on fire. He grabbed the fire extinguisher and tried to get the fire under control and cleaned the way to the exit. Regina placed an arm around his waist and they left the building, sirens and cameras going off everywhere.

'Oh, ow! OW! My ankle! Set me down gently!' Regina said.

'Seriously? You're complaining about how I saved your life?' Wills scoffed. 'How ungrateful are you?'

'The firemen are here. It's not like we were really in danger.' Regina said.

'Fine. Next time I'll just… I'll just… Ah, you know what? Next time, I'll do the same thing. And the time after that because that is what decent human beings do. That's what good people do.' Wills said. 'That's what you wouldn't understand.'

Wills walked away and found Emma racing towards him. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

'I'm glad you're okay,' Emma smiled.

'Did Wills really rescue my mom?' Henry asked a firefighter. The firefighter nodded and Wills saw Killian walking over to them.

'Glad you're okay mate,' Killian smiled.

'Thanks,' Wills smiled.

'Did you really rescue Regina?' Mary Margaret asked.

'He did, the fireman said it. They saw it!' Henry said.

'You are a hero,' Ruby smiled.

'We should see if they have a picture of the rescue.'

'We could make campaign posters!' Granny suggested.

'People love that! That's a great idea. Wait so…' Archie, Mary Margaret, Ruby, Granny and the others walked off leaving Emma, Wills and Henry.

'This is how good wins, Henry,' Wills smiled, 'you do something good and people see it, and then they want to help you.'

'Maybe you two were right,' Henry said.

'Henry, we don't need to fight dirty, only fair,' Emma smiled. Wills noticed a piece of fabric and glared at it. That was the fabric that Gold used in his shop. He started the fire.

***OUAT***

Emma and Wills walked into Gold's shop and Gold was wiping his hand with a piece of fabric like the one Wills held in his hand.

'Loads of visitors today. Do hope you're not going to break my little bell.' Gold said.

'You set the fire.' Wills said.

'I've been right here, William Swan.' Gold said.

'Take a whiff, Gold.' Wills said, holding out the fabric.

'It smells like your sheep crap oil. Turns out its' flammable.' Emma said.

'Oh. Are you sure? There's some construction working on at City Hall at the moment. There's loads of flammable solvents used in construction, as you two would know.' Gold said.

'Why did you do it?' Wills asked.

'"If" I did it. If I did it, that would be because you cannot win without something big. Something like, uh… Oh, I don't know. Being the hero in a fire?' Gold suggested.

'How could you even know I'd be there at the right time?' Wills asked.

'Maybe Regina's not the only one with eyes and ears in this town. Or maybe…I'm just intuitive – were I involved.' Gold said, shrugging his shoulders.

'I could've run and left her there.' Wills said and both Gold and Emma scoffed.

'Not the type.' Gold stated.

'I can't go along with this.' Wills said, sighing.

'You just did. This is just the price of election, William Swan.' Gold said.

'A price I'm not willing to pay. Find another sucker.' Wills said, glaring at Gold.

'Okay, go ahead – expose me. But if you do, just think about what you'll be exposing and what you'll be walking away from.' Gold said sadly. Wills and Emma headed for the door and Emma couldn't help but glare at Gold.

'Oh, yes. And, um… Who you might be disappointing.' Gold called out as Emma slammed the door. Neither of them could let Wills win the election like this. It was cheating. Playing dirty and that's not who they were.

The next day, Emma, Wills, Mary Margaret and Killian were near the podium and Wills was pacing nervously. Mary Margaret handed him a piece of paper and a bottle of water.

'I'm not going to win.' Wills muttered.

'What are you talking about mate?' Killian asked. 'Everyone's been talking about what you did in the fire. Saving the Mayor's butt and all.'

'No, Henry's right – I can't beat Regina at this. Not the way she fights. Watch and see.' Wills said, groaning. Emma knew what he was thinking. That she'd be better at this but she wouldn't be.

'Is this really just about beating Regina?' Killian asked and Mary Margaret looked at him.

'It's just…' Wills sighed.

'Henry,' Emma, Killian and Mary Margaret finished.

'I want- I need to show him that good can actually win for once.' Wills said. 'And not just in his book.'

'That's why you want to win it for him, but why do you want to win the election for yourself?' Mary Margaret asked.

'That is why. I want to show him that a hero can win. And if I'm not… If I'm not a hero and I'm not the saviour, then what part do I have in his life? I'm not Emma, I'm not his birth anything. I'm virtually a no one to him. An Uncle. That doesn't matter. Okay. There it is.' Wills said, sighing.

'There it is.' Emma said, smiling sadly at him.

'You will win mate.' Killian smiled. 'I believe in you.'

Wills smiled at his friend and the three went and sat in the front row. Archie got up and everyone went quiet.

'Tragedy has brought us here, but we are faced with this decision. And now, we ask only that you listen with an open mind and to please vote your conscience. So, without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to the candidates – Sidney Glass and William Swan. Glass. Swan. Sounds like something that a decorator would make you buy. Wow, crickets. Okay, uh… Uh, Mr Glass – your opening statement.' Archie asked, sounding very nervous.

Sidney walked up to the podium and smiled at them.

'I just want to say, that if elected, I want to serve as a reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke. Honesty, neighbourliness, and strength. Thank you.' Sidney said and he sat back down.

That didn't grab her attention that wanted her to go watch her missed episodes of Law and Order.

'And William Swan,' Archie said and Emma smiled at her brother as he walked up to the podium.

'You guys all know I have what they call a, uh… Troubled past. But, you've been able to overlook it because of the, um… Hero thing. But here's the thing – the fire was a setup. Mr Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn't know that that meant he was going to set a fire. I don't have definitive evidence, but I'm sure. And the worst part of all this was – the worst part of all this is – I let you all think it was real. And I can't win that way. I'm sorry.' Wills said, and Emma turned around and saw Gold leave and she looked back at Wills. He looked defeated as he sat down again.

***OUAT***

Wills and Emma were in the Dinner and Ruby stood in front of them, looking at them intently. Wills glanced down at his drink. He needed another one.

'Another?' She asked.

'Oh, hell yes,' Emma said. Ruby got two drinks and Henry entered the diner. He grabbed a chair and sat in between them.

'Hey Henry,' Wills smiled.

Henry smiled and took out a walkie talkie out. He put it on the bench and smiled at them both.

'What's this for?' Wills asked.

'You stood up to Mr Gold. It's pretty amazing.' Henry said. Wills just laughed inside.

'Well, he did something illegal.' Wills pointed out.

'That's what heroes do – expose stuff like that. I shouldn't have given up on Operation Cobra.' Henry said and Wills wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

'It's okay,' Wills said. The three looked up when they saw Regina and Sidney enter the diner.

'I thought I might find you here. With a drink and my son,' Regina said, rolling her eyes.

'Here to card me, officer?' Wills asked sarcastically.

'Well, not at all. In fact, I think I'll join you.' Sidney said and Wills felt confused.

'Here? I don't know, I think they're setting up a back room for the victory party.' Emma said sarcastically.

'You two will have to tell me what that is like.' Sidney smiled.

'Congratulations… Sheriff Swan.' Regina said grudgingly, putting the Sheriff's badge on the counter. Wills grinned at her.

'Wait, what?' Henry asked. People from Storybrooke started to come into Granny's and Wills looked at their pleased faces.

'It was a very close vote, but people really seem to like the idea of a Sheriff brave enough to stand up to Mr Gold.' Regina said.

'Are you joking?' Wills asked.

'She doesn't joke,' Sidney said, and Wills smirked. He had won and Regina had lost.

'You didn't pick a great friend in Mr Gold, Mr Swan and Miss Swan, but he does make a superlative enemy. Enjoy that.' Regina smirked and she left the diner with Sidney.

***OUAT***

Wills was in the Sheriff's station and Emma was out getting donuts as the re-instated Deputy when he noticed a jacket hanging on the coat rack and he looked around as Gold entered the station.

'The Sheriff's jacket – I thought you might want it after all.' Gold said.

'You do know that I'm armed right?' Wills asked.

'It's all part of the act, my dear. Political theatre in an actual theatre. I knew no one was going to vote for you unless we gave you some kind of extraordinary quality, and I'm afraid saving old Regina's arse from the fire just wasn't going to do that. We had to give you a higher form of bravery. They had to see you defy me – and they did.' Gold smirked.

'No way. There's no way you planned that.' Wills said.

'Everyone's afraid of Regina, but they're more afraid of me. By standing up to me, you won them over. It was the only way.' Gold said simply and Wills knew he was telling the truth.

'You knew I'd agree.' Wills said slowly.

'Oh, yeah. I know how to recognize a desperate soul.' Gold smirked.

'Why did you do this?' Wills asked curiously.

'I made a deal some time back, William Swan, with your sister. We established that you owed me a favour. I know that can be a bad feeling – owing someone. Now that you're Sheriff, I'm sure we'll find some way for you to pay back what you owe me. You and your dear sister owe me a favour. Congratulations.' Gold said and he walked out. Emma came in five minutes later, with donuts.

'We won!' Emma laughed.

'We did,' Wills grinned, and he hugged Emma.

'Good always wins if you play fairly.' Emma said.

***OUAT***

Wills and Henry were walking around Storybrooke a few days later as Emma laid in bed, with the flu when Wills noticed the girl. A girl with shoulder length hair and bright blue- grey eyes. She kept her head down after catching his eye and Wills walked over to her as she looked around worriedly.

'Who are you?' Wills asked. 'I haven't seen you town before.'

'Wills, this is Nikki,' Henry said, 'she was born mute and no one knows sign language so she could learn. I helped her write her thoughts on paper.'

Wills smiled sadly at her. What a terrible fate to be born with.

 _I'm Nikki One._ The girl wrote on some paper after writing with Henry for fifteen minutes.

 _ **I'm William Swan, I'm the Sheriff of the town. The new one.**_ Wills wrote.

 _I was trying to get my brothers. They cause trouble a lot._ Nikki wrote down.

 _ **Do you want me to help you?**_ Wills wrote down.

 _No thank you. They don't like new people, especially those in power, no matter how nice they are. I must go find them. I'll see you around._ Nikki wrote and she smiled and walked off. Wills glanced at Henry as he brought his book out.

'Eliza!' Henry said, grinning at Wills.

'Eliza?' Wills asked. 'From the Wild Swans?'

'Her Enchanted Forest counterpart is Princess Eliza. She has eleven brothers. They were cursed with dark magic, from Rumplestiltskin. They were turned into swans, and to break their curse, she had to stay silent for six years and people in her kingdom believed her to be a witch and were about to burn her when her brothers saved her. She fell in love with a King from a far off land.' Henry explained, pointing to the illustration.

'Who was it?' Wills asked.

'He's not a Prince Disney knows of.' Henry said. 'His name is King Brandon. He was a very selfish man before he met Eliza.'

'Is he here?' Wills asked.

'Yeah, he's the cook in Granny's. His name is Xavier here and Nikki and Xavier are worst enemies in this land.' Henry said.

'That's sad,' Wills said.

'No one wins in Storybrooke, but you and Emma are changing things here. I saw them talking to each nicely at school.' Henry smiled.

'Perhaps,' Wills smiled.

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: Eliza/ Nikki is based off of the Wild Swans story written by Hans Christian Anderson. Thanks Twilightroxas7 for the idea to introduce Eliza/Nikki and King Brandon/Xavier is of my own creation since the name of the King in the story wasn't on Wikipedia. (I know Wikipedia don't use it but I don't have access to the book and I wanted this chapter up).**

 **Taylor Swift is Eliza/Nikki and Josh Hutcherson plays King Brandon/ Xavier! We'll see them more in the season/ chapters, so watch out for them! :)**

 **So please keep doing what you've been doing and read, review, favourite and follow! Thanks! :)**

 **Anyway, I have another question that I had since I watched the season 5 premiere. Spoilers for the story so answer/ read at own risk!**

 **Enjoy your day! :)**

 *****OUAT*****

 *****OUAT*****

 *****OUAT*****

 **Should Wills go to the Enchanted Forest with Emma and Killian in season 3B? I thought, because he knows Storybrooke was his home, he wouldn't need reminding of his home but who knows?**

 **And instead of Emma or Wills being the Dark One, should they be joint Dark Ones? It would be explained/ shown why they'd be joint dark ones and I thought, this way they could still be together! And it would be** _ **very**_ **interesting for TWO Dark Ones :) So tell me what you think! Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: See Truth (In the North)

 **Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, follows and reads! Last chapter made it over the 1000 reads mark so thank you all! :) Please keep doing that because it just provides motivation to keep writing! Thanks for answering my questions, as I** _ **do**_ **take in account what you think! :)**

 **This chapter has taken longer than expected to write because we got a new dog last week and she decided that ripping open a 25kg bag of soil was a great idea and putting it everywhere was fun so I had to clean it up and I'm reading the Maze Runner {great book read it! :)} so yeah that's why.**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned OUAT it wouldn't be as awesome as it is now, so all rights to Adam and Eddie, who make the show amazing! :)**_

***OUAT***

Wills looked at Emma who was filling out paperwork on her desk, rather slowly and he knew this would be his only chance for a while to tell her the truth. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

'Her name is Karla.' Wills said. Emma looked at him confused.

'Sorry who is?' Emma asked.

'My daughter,' Wills said and Emma glared at him angrily, 'her name is Karla. She's ten years old.'

'Your daughter?' Emma asked.

'I only knew I had her a day before our birthday,' Wills said.

'You've known for a month and you haven't told your sister, because why?' Emma asked, standing up. Wills stood up and tried to grab her arm but she pulled back from him.

'I don't know Emma!' Wills said.

'Who's the mother?' Emma asked. Wills knew he shouldn't lie yet again but he didn't want to face more of Emma's anger.

'Just a girl I slept with a long time ago.' Wills said. Emma looked really hurt and he knew he should have done this better. The phone rang and Emma picked it up, glaring at Wills still. She said yes to someone and hung up.

'We have to go to Mr Clark's Convenience store,' Emma said and she grabbed the keys and stalked out. Wills sighed and followed her out to the car and they drove in silence that made Wills' skin itch. They reached the store and Regina and Henry were about to leave.

'Henry. What happened?' Emma asked concerned.

'Miss Swan, must I remind you that genetics mean nothing. You're not his mother and it's all taken care of.' Regina said coldly.

'We're here because I'm Sheriff and she's deputy,' Wills said, rolling his eyes.

'Oh, that's right. Go on- do your job. Take care of those miscreants.' Regina said and she and Henry left the store.

'Did you call their parents?' Wills asked, looking at the kids. Ava and Nicholas. He saw it on their backpacks.

'Uh, the number they gave me was disconnected.' Clark said.

'Did you guys give Mr Clark a fake number?' Emma asked and Ava and Nicholas shook their heads.

'Then why is it disconnected?' Wills asked.

'Cause our parents couldn't pay the bill.' Ava said, lowering her head.

'And you guys are just trying to help out, huh?' Emma asked and Wills knew how these kids felt.

'Please- please don't arrest us. It will just make things worse for our parents.' Ava begged and Wills sighed.

'We'll pay for your stuff.' Wills said and he gave Clark his card and paid for the things as Emma took the kids to the car. Wills went out to the car and Emma was in the driver's seat. Wills hopped in and they drove in silence. Ava directed them to the house and Wills sighed.

'This it?' Wills asked, turning to them. Ava nodded and Wills and Emma took their seat belts off.

'Please, no. If our parents see you, they'll be so embarrassed,' Ava said.

'Did Henry tell you about my superpower?' Emma asked.

'We just met him,' Ava said.

'I have the ability to tell when anyone is lying. Tell me the truth – money problems aside, is everything okay at him?' Emma asked.

'Yeah, we're great. Can we go?' Ava asked. Wills could tell they were lying and he knew Emma could to.

'Alright,' Wills said. Ava and Nicholas nodded and got out of the car with their stuff and go up to the house. They waved at them and Wills smiled at them and Emma drove off.

'Lying?' Wills asked.

'Hell yeah,' Emma said. They waited just outside of their eyesight and they walked down the stairs and to the basement. They both got out and walked quietly to the house. The door was unlocked and they investigated.

'Make a noise,' Wills said. Emma dropped her badge on the ground and Ava and Nicholas ran up the stairs.

'Why'd you guys lie to me? Where are your parents?' Emma asked.

'We don't have any.' Ava said and Wills took a breath in. These kids _were_ like him and Emma.

'We're taking you two to our place,' Emma said and they nodded and they went to the squad car. Wills drove and he couldn't help but think about when him and Emma were five and had run away the first time. They had been so young and they were going to spilt them up but Wills refused to let them do that. He held Emma's arm for the whole time and they had given up and taken them to a group home.

***OUAT***

Ava and Nicholas were eating at the table and Mary Margaret, Wills and Emma stood off to the side, Wills was holding a file he had found at the station.

'Do you know them? Do they go to your school?' Emma asked.

'I've seen them, but… I had no idea. None of us did.' Mary Margaret said. Wills opened the file and glanced down at it.

'Ava and Nicholas Zimmer. They said their mother was a woman named Dory Zimmer. She died a few years ago. No one seems to know or remember her.' Wills said.

'And the father?' Mary Margaret asked.

'There isn't one. At least not one that they know.' Emma said.

'What does, uh- What does Social Services say?' Mary Margaret asked and Emma and Wills sighed. And Emma gave Mary Margaret a look. 'You didn't report them.'

'I report them, I can't help them. They go into the system.' Wills said.

'The system that's supposed to help,' Mary Margaret pointed out

'Yeah, the system I- _we_ knew and were in for sixteen years. Do you know what happens? They get thrown into homes where they are a meal ticket – nothing more. These families get paid for these kids and as soon as they're too much work, they get tossed out and it all starts over again.' Emma said and Wills nodded.

'But they're not all like that,' Mary Margaret said.

'All the ones we were in,' Wills said.

'What? We're going to adopt them?' Mary Margaret asked, raising an eyebrow.

'We want to look for their father. They don't know him. He may not know they exist.' Wills pointed out.

'And you two think if he knows, he'll want them?' Mary Margaret asked.

'I don't know. But what I do know, is its hard enough finding foster families to take one kid that isn't theirs, let alone two. It's their best shot, or-' Emma said but they looked around at Ava who interrupted them.

'We're going to be separated?' Ava asked in tears.

'Of course not.' Wills said. 'I will never let that happen.'

'Please- please don't let it happen,' Ava begged, 'he's my family. My only family.'

***OUAT***

Wills and Emma walked to Mr Krzyszkowski's office and found him looking bored.

'Excuse me. Mr… Krzyszkowski?' Emma asked. He nodded.

'Yeah it's Krzyszkowski. Everyone calls me K.' Krzyszkowski said, smiling.

'Mr K. I'm Sheriff Swan and this is my sister, Deputy Swan. We were hoping to look at the birth certificate of Ava and Nicholas Zimmer.' Wills said and Krzyszkowski nodded and got some paper work.

'Alright, just, uh, fill out this form – in triplicate.' Krzyszkowski said and he put the forms in front of Wills. He groaned internally but nodded.

'Okay,' Wills said and started to fill the forms out. Krzyszkowski got up and went to a filing cabinet and he looked back at them.

'I'm so sorry. Those documents have been recently removed.' Krzyszkowski said apologetically.

'By who?' Emma and Wills asked.

'Regina Mills.' Krzyszkowski said.

'Thanks.' Wills said, clenching his jaw. He gave the paper back to Krzyszkowski and him and Emma walked off.

They walked into Regina's office and Wills glared at her and she smiled sweetly.

'Don't worry, Mr Swan. You can relax. I've contacted Social Services. Turns out these kids are on their own. They need help.' Regina said and Wills glared even more at the heartless woman in front of him.

'Which is exactly what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to find their father.' Wills said.

'Well, he doesn't exist.' Regina said, handing them a file.

'He has to.' Emma said. Wills opened the file and saw that under the father section it said unknown.

'Well, of course biologically, he exists. But there's no record of him. Which means we have no choice – these children need a home, so they will be put into the foster system.' Regina said and Wills heart dropped.

'Storybrooke has a foster system?' Emma asked, trying to cling to hope but Wills knew what would happen.

'No, but I've contacted the state. Maine's group homes, unfortunately, are filled. But they put us in touch with two homes in Boston – a boy's home and a girl's.' Regina said.

'No!' Wills said, almost shouting the word.

'They're separating them?' Emma asked sadly.

'I don't like it, either. But we've got no choice. You two need to have them in Boston tonight.' Regina said.

'Us?' Wills asked.

'Well, you wanted to be Sheriff. This is what sheriffs do. Yes, you're taking them.' Regina said sarcastically.

'No. I promised them they wouldn't be separated.' Wills said.

'Well then, perhaps you should stop making promises you can't keep. These children need a home. I'm just trying to find the best one.' Regina said and she waved them out.

'I'm going to the station, you go check up on Ava and Nicholas.' Emma said simply and she walked off. Wills sighed and drove to the apartment. He sat in the car for ten minutes. These kids reminded him of Emma and himself. They did anything so they wouldn't be separated.

His phone went off and it was Lily.

 _Hey Wills, how's your search going?_

 _ **It's been delayed.**_

 _Why?_

 _ **I- the sheriff of the town died a couple of weeks ago and the town elected me as Sheriff, and I've got a case with two kids and they need to find their father before they're separated in the system.**_

 _Well, I hope they get a good home. Would it be okay if tonight, around ten, if I called? Karla wants to talk to you and I'd feel better about it._

Wills took a few deep breaths. His daughter wanted to speak to him. Why?

 _ **Sure :) G2G talk tonight.**_

 _Okay, bye._

Wills put his phone away and he got out of the car as Emma came barrelling towards him.

'I know how to find the kids' father,' Emma said and she ran upstairs and Wills followed her. Ava and Nicholas were eating cookies at the counter as Emma ran up the stairs and Wills walked over to the counter. Emma came down stairs with a box and Wills saw their baby blankets poking out.

'I want to show you guys something,' Emma said. She pulled out the purple and red baby blankets and Wills sighed.

'What's that?' Nicholas asked.

'It's my- our baby blankets. It's something we've held onto our whole lives. That's the only thing that I- we have from… From my parents. I've spent a lot of time with a lot of kids in your situation, and all of them – all of us – we held onto stuff. We want to find your father, but we need your help. Is there anything of his you've held onto?' Emma said, holding the blanket close to her.

'I might have something. But if I give it to you, you'll make sure we stay together, right?' Ava asked, looking at Wills and Emma.

'Right.' Wills said and Emma nodded. Ava pulled a compass from her pocket and handed it to Emma.

'A compass?' Emma asked.

'Our mom kept it. She said it was our dad's.' Ava said.

'Thank you,' Emma smiled.

'Did you find them?' Ava asked.

'Who?' Wills asked.

'Your parents.' Ava said and Wills sighed and smiled sadly.

'Not yet, but I- we are going to find yours.' Wills said.

***OUAT***

Emma and Wills drove to Gold's store and they entered.

'Emma. William. How lovely to see you. I'm flattered you'd take time off your busy schedule for me. What could I do for you, Sheriff? Deputy?' Gold asked

'I'm looking for information on this old compass. Any idea where it could have come from?' Wills asked, putting the compass on the counter.

'Well, well. Look at the detail. You know, this is crystal. This jewelled setting… In despite the rather unfortunate shape it's in, this is actually a very unusual piece. The person who owned this obviously had great taste.' Gold said, looking mildly impressed.

'And where would someone like that buy it?' Emma asked.

'Right here, of course.' Gold said.

'You know him?' Wills asked.

'Indeed. A piece like this is difficult to forget.' Gold said.

'Do you happen to remember who bought it?' Emma asked.

'Well, I'm good with names, Miss Swan, William Swan, but maybe not that good. However, as luck would have it, I do keep quite extensive records.' Gold said, walking from the side to the back counter. He unlocked a small filing cabinet and spent a few seconds looking through it and smiled.

'And… Yes, here we are.' Gold said, pulling an index card out and he held it and Wills rolled his eyes.

'What's your price?' Wills scoffed.

'Forgiveness.' Gold said.

'How about tolerance?' Emma asked.

'Well, that's a start. The compass was purchased by a Mr Michael Tillman.' Gold said simply.

'Anything else?' Emma asked hopefully.

'Just a name. But I generally find that's all that one needs.' Gold said and Wills nodded.

'Thanks,' Wills said and he went to leave when Gold called out to him.

'Good luck with your investigation.' Gold said. Emma and Wills nodded.

It took only asking two people to know that Michael Tillman was a mechanic at the local garage. They drove to the garage and Wills and Emma got out of the car. The silence in the car had cut Wills yet again and he sighed.

'Michael Tillman?' Wills asked.

'That's me.' Michael said, wiping his hands.

'We want you to read something and don't stop reading until you've read it all.' Emma said, grabbing the files from Wills and handing them to Michael. His face changed from shock, disbelief then sadness. Wills handed him the photos of Ava and Nicholas.

'Not possible,' Michael said, shaking his head.

'Actually it is.' Wills said.

'Well, I'm sorry, but Dory- she wasn't my, um… It was just once,' Michael said.

'That's all it takes mate,' Wills said.

'I met her when I was camping and we, um… No. It's not possible. I don't have twins,' Michael said.

'Yes, you do. You have twins that have been homeless ever since their mother passed away. You have twins who have been living in an abandoned house because they don't want to be separated from each other. You have twins who are about to be shipped off to Boston, unless you step up and take responsibility for them.' Emma said.

'Look – I can barely manage this garage. I can't manage two kids. And why are you so sure they're mine?' Michael asked.

'Besides the timing?' Wills asked, trying not to sound sarcastic. Emma punched him and pulled out the compass.

'Have you ever seen this?' Emma asked.

'I lost this,' Michael said quietly.

'Let me guess – twelve years and nine months ago? I know it's a lot – believe me, I know. A month ago, a kid showed up on my doorstep – I gave up for adoption – asking for help with…something. And I ended up moving here for him. With my brother.' Emma said.

'I heard about that – it's the Mayor's son. But staying in town is… It's a lot different than taking him in.' Michael pointed out.

'I don't have my kid because I don't have a choice. You do. Those kids did not ask to be brought into this world. You brought them into this world – you and their mother. And they need you. And if you choose not to take them, you are going to have to answer for that every day of your life. And sooner or later, when they find you – because believe me, they will find you – you're going to have to answer to them.' Emma said.

'Look, it might seem impossible, but you know it's the truth.' Wills said.

'I'm really sorry. I am. I don't know anything about being a dad. If it's a good home you're looking for, it's not with me.' Michael said and he walked back inside the garage.

'No!' Wills said almost shouting.

'There's nothing we can do Wills.' Emma said, pulling out her phone. She talked to Mary Margaret for a bit and hung up the phone.

'Emma-' Wills said as he drove off.

'I'm still beyond angry with you William Swan,' Emma said and he sighed.

He drove to the apartment and Mary Margaret was outside. They got up and walked to her.

'He doesn't want the kids,' Wills said.

'And you don't want to tell them.' Mary Margaret sighed.

'I can't. Because all I'll be telling them is that the false hope we gave them is exactly that.' Emma said sadly.

'The truth can be painful, William and Emma, but it can also be cathartic.' Mary Margaret smiled.

'I agree with the painful part,' Wills muttered.

'Well, hey, look- you told Henry the truth that his father's dead and he's handling it great,' Mary Margaret pointed out and Wills scoffed.

'I didn't tell Henry the truth,' Emma said.

'What?' Mary Margaret said.

'Henry's father was no hero and trust me – he does not need to know the real story. Maybe we can hide the kids. Just until we can find a family for them. Someone to take care of them.' Emma said.

'He was an asshole,' Wills said.

'Yes, hiding the twelve year olds is a good plan,' Mary Margaret said sarcastically.

'You have a better idea?' Emma snapped back.

'Emma, maybe there isn't an idea. Maybe you just have to-' Mary Margaret said but was interrupted by Regina who walked up to them.

'Sheriff, Deputy. Shouldn't you be on the interstate?' Regina asked.

'What are you doing here?' Wills asked sharply.

'Seeing to it that you do your job.' Regina said.

'You know, you don't have to check up on us. I know what we have to do.' Wills said.

'Really? Because those kids are supposed to be in Boston tonight.' Regina pointed out and she walked off. Wills put a hand through his hair. She was right.

***OUAT***

Wills, Emma, Ava and Nicholas are next to the squad car and Regina and Henry are watching the scene unfold from afar. Wills opened the door and gestured for them to hope in the back.

'Come on. It's going to be… here,' Emma said, handing Ava back the compass.

'I'm sorry but we have to go,' Wills said and the twins got into the car and Wills shut the door and got into the driver's seat. Henry suddenly appeared at Wills window and he rolled the window down.

'No, you can't take them! They can't leave Storybrooke, Wills and Emma! They can't. Something bad will happen.' Henry insisted.

'Something bad has already happened.' Wills said and Henry stood back from the window. Wills drove off and he sighed. He had failed these kids.

***OUAT***

They started driving down the road when Wills came up with the idea. He made the car slow down and he pulled off to the side of the road.

'You've got to be kidding me,' Emma said, catching on.

'What happened? What's wrong?' Ava asked.

'Engine's stalled.' Wills said darkly and Emma took her phone out.

'Who are you calling?' Ava asked.

'Help.' Emma said, and they both got out of the car. They waited outside for about fifteen minutes when Michael drove up and parked outside them.

'Those are them.' Michael said, looking at Ava and Nicholas.

'Those are them.' Wills said.

'And your car- it's fine?' Michael asked, not taking his eyes off of the twins.

'I just wanted you to see them. Just once.' Wills said quietly.

'I didn't think I could do it, either. I gave up Henry because I wanted to give him his best shot. When I saw that he didn't have it, I couldn't leave. I was just as scared – more, probably. But once I saw him, got to know him, I couldn't go back.' Emma said.

'You're taking them? To Boston.' Michael asked.

'I don't have to.' Wills said.

'No you don't,' Michael said and he walked up to the car and Ava rolled the window down.

'We did it Emma,' Wills smiled, hugging her.

'I guess we did,' Emma smiled. She pulled back from the hug, putting her hands on his shoulders. 'Look, I'm sorry about this morning. I guess- I was just upset you didn't tell me, but I know you didn't mean to do it. You're probably working out how to be with her. With Karla.'

'Thanks Emma,' Wills said, smiling at her. He hugged her again.

***OUAT***

When they entered the apartment, Mary Margaret was folding clothes on her bed and Emma laid down on her bed. Wills smirked at Emma and before she had time to stop him he laid down on her.

'Get off, you idiot,' Emma huffed. Mary Margaret laughed at them and Wills rolled over, and grinned at Emma and Mary Margaret.

'Hey. What happened?' Mary Margaret asked, still laughing.

'Their dad- he showed up. Changed his mind,' Wills said.

'Changed his mind? Just like that?' Mary Margaret asked, looking surprised.

'He might have had a little nudge.' Wills smirked.

'They found their father. That's great,' Mary Margaret smiled.

'I wonder what that feels like,' Emma said.

'Maybe you two will find out one day. You can't give up.' Mary Margaret said, sitting on the bed.

'I don't know,' Emma said, 'I kind of think giving up might be the best plan. I think I need to let go.'

'No, you don't,' Mary Margaret said, and Wills and Emma sat up.

'Really? If they wanted to know me- us, they wouldn't make it so hard to look.

'Maybe. But maybe there's other reasons. Maybe there is an explanation.' Mary Margaret pointed out.

'If there is, it's something crazy. Something even crazier than Henry's theory.' Emma said.

'Yeah? What's Henry's theory?' Mary Margaret asked and Emma sat up.

'Well, that my parents put me and Wills in a magical wardrobe and sent us to this world to save them.' Emma laughed.

'Aw. And who does he think they are?' Mary Margaret smiled.

'Well, for one, you.' Wills said.

'Me?' Mary Margaret said surprised.

'Well, Snow White.' Wills amended.

'Snow White has a kid?' Mary Margaret asked surprised.

'Apparently that book you gave him? Not exactly the stories in the most traditional sense.' Emma pointed out.

'I have kids. You'd think I'd remember that.' Mary Margaret said.

'Yeah, you'd think.' Wills laughed.

'You do kind of have my chin.' Mary Margaret laughed. 'The pair of you.'

'I think I need to go get some air.' Emma said, getting up. Wills and Mary Margaret stood up as well and followed her.

'If you're going to be back later, I can wait to eat with you?' Mary Margaret asked.

'No, don't do that.' Emma said.

'I'll leave you leftovers.' Mary Margaret said. Emma headed to the door when Mary Margaret noticed Emma and Wills' baby blankets.

'What pretty blankets,' Mary Margaret said, looking at them.

'Thanks. Goodnight.' Emma smiled. Mary Margaret picked the blankets up and smelt the blankets and paused.

'What's for dinner, mom?' Wills joked. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the kitchen.

'I should be asking you that, William,' Mary Margaret smiled.

'Me? Cooking?' Wills laughed. 'I'll just order pizza.'

'Meatlovers,' Mary Margaret smiled, sitting on the couch.

'I knew it!' Wills laughed.

***OUAT***

' _So you're my dad?'_

'I guess I am.'

' _Why'd you leave?'_

'I was told I had a new job and I went for it. I told your mother that it'd be a short trip. The guy lied and he raided the things I had of your mother. He only left my keychain that Lily had given me. I tried to go back to the apartment but it was no use. It had been too long and she had moved. I couldn't call her because she got a new phone number.'

Karla was silent on the phone as Wills waited.

' _Do you love her? My mom?'_

'Absolutely,' Wills replied with no hesitation.

' _What about me?'_

'You're my daughter,' Wills said softly, 'I do love you.'

' _You said you had a sister. Emma?'_

'Yeah my twin sister,'

' _She was friends with my mom wasn't she?'_

'Close friends,'

' _Why'd she leave my mom when they- you were younger?'_

'Because Lily- she lied about where she came from but Lily didn't mean it. She didn't want to lose us.'

' _And you found her again?'_

'Yes,' Wills said, looking out the window, not quite knowing if she meant Lily or Emma.

' _Good. Well- bye- um Dad? You don't care if I call you dad do you?'_

'Of course not. Bye Karla.' Wills said and Lily came back on the phone.

' _You just played twenty questions, didn't you?'_ Lily asked.

'Yeah, but I don't mind,' Wills sighed.

' _Well- I'm glad she likes you,'_ Lily said.

'She likes me?' Wills asked surprised.

' _She only questions things she likes,'_ Lily said, _'I'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight Wills.'_

'Goodnight Lily.' Wills said and he hung up. He looked at the photo that was on his phone. Karla and Lily.

'So you talked to your daughter?' Emma asked twenty minutes later.

'Yeah,' Wills smiled.

'How was it?' Emma asked.

'I love her more than I realised.' Wills said.

'Yeah,' Emma smiled, 'you get that with kids. Night Wills.'

'Night Emma.' Wills said, rolling on his side and falling asleep.

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: The next chapter will posted in the next few hours since I won't be able to post for the next few days since I'm going off to my cousins then when I come back, it's back to school for me :'( so updates will probably be once a week!**

 **Ivy Latimer plays Karla Page :)**

 **The conversation does go on longer than it seems I just wanted the major part in here! :)**

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite because it always makes my day and it really does provide encouragement for me to keep updating! :)**

 **Enjoy your day! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Mornings Are the Worse (Or Was It Love)

 **Author's Note: Please read, review, favourite and follow! It always makes my day and provides extra motivation! :)**

 **Short chapter but we see some Captain Charming Swan bonding (Wills not Emma)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I wish I owned OUAT but I don't so all rights to Adam and Eddie! :)**_

***OUAT***

Wills sat at the counter, nursing his cup of coffee as Emma sat next to him. She nudged him and he nudged her back as the weatherman gave a warning for an extreme storm weather warning for that day. Emma grabbed his arm hair and pulled at it and Wills jumped in his sit, almost spilling his coffee.

'What the hell woman?' Wills muttered. Emma laughed and the door of the bathroom opened and Mary Margaret was putting her jacket on and a toothbrush in her mouth. She ran to put her boots on and went to the sink and spat out her toothpaste.

'What is she doing?' Emma asked.

'Shush!' Wills said. 'We don't want to disturb it.'

Mary Margaret glared at them and took her toothbrush out of her mouth.

'I can't believe I overslept.' Mary Margaret said.

'It's only seven ten. You've got plenty of time to get to school.' Emma pointed out. Mary Margaret ran to the door and put her beanie on.

'No, I have to be there at seven fifteen – science fair. I'm helping the kids with their project before school.' Mary Margaret said.

'I'm sure if you're five minutes late they'll live.' Wills laughed.

'We're making a volcano.' Mary Margaret said, putting her scarf on and looking horrified at them.

'Okay.' Wills said as Mary Margaret left.

'We should get going,' Wills said and Emma nodded. She got their beanies and jackets and chucked his stuff at him. He caught it and they walked out to the car.

'Hot cocoa?' Wills asked.

'You bet ya.' Emma said, putting her beanie in her pocket. They walked out to the car and drove to Granny's. That's when they noticed her car parked out front. Mary Margaret's.

'She's here for David.' Emma said quietly.

'Let's go around the back and scare her,' Wills said, smirking. Emma laughed and they walked around the back. They heard Mary Margaret talking to someone and they came out of the back room.

'This is making a volcano?' Wills asked.

'I was-' Mary Margaret stuttered and he smiled at her.

'I get it.' Emma said.

'He comes here every morning at seven fifteen am to get coffee.' Mary Margaret said.

'For him and his wife,' Emma said.

'I know, I know, I know. I just like to… come here and see him.' Mary Margaret smiled.

'So you're a stalker?' Wills asked.

'No, not really… Maybe a little bit. I mean, it's not like I'm following him. I just know that he spends his mornings with Kathryn, gets coffee, then drives to the animal shelter to start work at seven thirty and then he's home around five.' Mary Margaret said and Wills laughed.

'Oh, is that all?' Wills asked.

'Thursdays they pick up Chinese for dinner. I can't get him out of my head.' Mary Margaret sighed.

'I know. Maybe the first step is not showing up here tomorrow.' Emma said.

'Love's the worst. I wish there was a magic cure.' Mary Margaret sighed.

'Perhaps in the Enchanted Forest, but not here, Mary Margaret.'

'We should get supplies, Emma,' Wills said, 'that storm is coming and it looks bad.'

'Yeah okay,' Emma nodded.

'See you later,' Wills said, squeezing Mary Margaret's shoulder. She smiled at him and Emma and Wills went to the station and got the rain jackets and put them on.

***OUAT***

'If you're looking to blame me for the storm, I think you're taking things a bit far now.' Wills said to Regina who had walked up to the car.

'I need you to look into something, Sheriff, Deputy. Someone's in town – someone new.' Regina said.

'Yeah, I know. I gave him directions to Granny's the other night.' Emma said as they continued putting the things in the boot.

'You talked to him? What'd he say?' Regina asked.

'He asked for directions. What's the big deal? Who is he?' Emma asked, raising an eyebrow. This woman was very annoying!

'I don't know. I asked around, but no one seems to know anything. There's something about him. Something familiar.' Regina said.

'He must be one of the untold millions you cursed.' Wills muttered.

'What?' Regina asked.

'Oh, you know. The curse. Henry's whole thing.' Wills said.

'Sheriff, I need you to find out who he is, what he wants and what he's doing here.' Regina said. 'And your sister will help you.'

'You know, as hard as you tried to find one in my case, there is no law against visiting Storybrooke.' Wills said rolling his eyes.

'This isn't about the law, Mr Swan. You two are going to do this because I asked you to. And because you'll see it's the right thing to do.'

'And why is that?' Emma asked and Wills closed the boot.

'Because he was in front of my house. Taking a particular interest in the one thing we both care about – Henry.' Regina said, looking up at the clouds.

'I'll look into him.' Emma said and Regina nodded and walked off. Emma and Wills got into the car and did a few rounds of the town before deciding they should go to Granny's and get another hot cocoa.

***OUAT***

They both walked in and Emma jumped on the spot and shook her hands. It was very cold outside. She noticed the stranger at the booth with his box under the table and she and Wills walked over to him.

'We need to talk,' Wills said.

'W- Why?' August asked.

'Because you're suspicious.' Emma said.

'Sitting here, out in the open, drinking coffee. I wonder what kind of hell I would've raised had I ordered a donut.' August said sarcastically.

'You were talking to Henry,' Wills said.

You mean the little kid who came up to me asking me questions? Is that unusual for him? Being curious and precocious?' August asked.

'What were you doing outside his house?' Wills asked.

'My bike broke down. It happens.' August replied.

'Your mysterious box – what's in it?' Emma asked.

'It's awfully frustrating not knowing, isn't it?'

'Just tell me.' Emma said, sounding frustrated with him. Wills knew he knew this man, but where? Why was he so damn familiar?

'Why? Is it illegal to carry around a box in these parts?' August asked.

'No, of course it's not.' Emma said.

'You really want to know what's inside it, don't you?' August smirked.

'No. Well, maybe.' Emma said.

'I'm going to make you wait. You're going to have to wait a long time and watch me carry it around. Hauling it to strange and mysterious places. And with each passing moment, the mystery will become more tantalizing. Your imagination will inflame, but so will your frustration. Never knowing – only guessing – what could possibly be inside that box? Or, you could let me buy you a drink sometime and I'll tell you right now.' August said

'You want to buy me a drink?' Emma asked.

'Yes,' August replied.

'Okay. A drink it is.' Emma said and Wills rolled his eyes. He took the box from under the table and placed it in front of them. He unlocked it slowly and opened a lid. It was a typewriter. A typewriter! How old was he? A hundred?

'Really?' Emma asked.

'I'm a writer,' August said simply.

'That's why you're here?' Emma asked sceptically.

'I find this place provides…inspiration. Don't you?' August asked and he locked the box up. He got up and they both looked at him.

'Wait. Have you been here before?' Wills asked.

'I didn't say that.' August said and he went to leave the diner.

'What about that drink?' Emma asked.

'I said sometime.' August said and he walked off.

And Wills worked out where he was from. He was the person that made him leave Lily. August Booth.

'Can you order the hot cocoas Emma? I'm gonna go talk to him some more,' Wills said and he left the booth without waiting for her reply. Wills found him and he walked in front of him.

'I know you,' Wills said.

'Really? I don't know you.' August said.

'Cut the crap, August,' Wills said, grabbing his collar, 'you stole _everything_ I had of the only woman I ever loved other than Emma. Why? And I want answers _now_ and not in a form of a riddle.'

'I had too,' August said.

'Why!?' Wills said, shouting at him.

'Because the kingdom had to be saved!' August said and Wills dropped him.

'Kingdom? What kingdom?' Wills asked.

'The Evil Queen who cursed this town, of course.' August said and Wills shook his head and punched him in the cheek.

'You deserve that,' Wills said glaring at him, 'she was pregnant! I have a daughter, who's ten years old who's believed that for her whole life, her father was douchebag who left her mother because of you! This curse is probably a way to clear your conscience! Isn't it?'

'The curse is very real,' August said, 'ask around for yourself.'

'Don't come near Henry or Emma, understood?' Wills asked. 'Or my friends, understood?'

Wills stalked away and went to see Emma. She was eating a grilled cheese and had ordered one for him.

'Did you ask him more questions?' Emma asked.

'He won't be bothering us anymore,' Wills smiled and he ate his sandwich. He'd wait for his revenge with August.

***OUAT***

The next morning, Wills was at the table with Emma and Mary Margaret was playing with her emerald stoned ring. She was looking at the clock and Wills and Emma looked at the clock. 7:15 am. Wills and Emma took her hand and squeezed it. Mary Margaret smiled at them.

'Well I'm off to see Killian before my shift, I'll see you at diner Emma, work is nine.' Wills said and he got up and grabbed his red jacket and put it on. He walked out and walked down to the docks. Killian was sitting at the table with his flask and a plate of food.

'Thought I'd see you here,' Wills said and Killian looked back at him then down at his food.

'It's okay, mate,' Killian said, 'I'm okay.'

'Clearly you're not,' Wills said, 'you have rum and some sort of weird breakfast.'

'It's called sausages mate,' Killian said as Wills sat in front of him.

'It's Graham isn't it?' Wills asked.

'No, it isn't,' Killian said and they both looked around at the footsteps. It was David Nolan. Wills smiled to him and waved at him to come over.

'The name's Killian Jones,' Killian said, shaking David's hand.

'William, right?' David asked. Wills nodded.

'So what brings you down here, David?' Killian asked.

'A broken heart,' David sighed.

'A most painful affliction,' Killian said, 'don't worry, mine too.'

'Who?' David asked.

'My brother- the Sheriff- he died a few weeks ago. I had another brother, many years ago and I lost him as well. I guess I was never meant to a brother,' Killian said.

'Well, I'm your brother Killian and you won't be losing me anytime soon,' Wills said, 'remember? Bros are forever. I guess David has been added to this now.'

'Me?' David asked.

'Of course mate,' Killian said, slapping his back. He got up and threw the breakfast in the bin and grinned at them. 'Now, we are we going?'

'We aren't going anywhere,' Wills said, 'I have to go to work, but you two can come to the station. I'm sure I'll need some sucker to do the paper work and you two just volunteered.'

'Mate, that's not fair,' Killian laughed and Wills and David laughed with him.

'Free food?' Wills offered.

'Deal sealed.' David said and the three men walked up to the station.

'I'll go get the food,' David offered and Wills nodded.

'Donuts for everyone,' Wills said, 'including Emma.'

'Yeah sure,' David smiled and he walked off. Wills turned to Killian who was sitting on Emma's desk.

'So how are you?' Wills asked.

'I'm okay, Wills,' Killian insisted.

'If my sister was in here, would you be saying the same to her lie detector?' Wills asked.

'Yes I would,' Killian said, 'because I'm getting better. Now where are your darts?'

'Over here,' Wills said, taking a drawer out and handing the darts to Killian.

'Now if I win, you pay for my lunch at Granny's, deal?' Killian asked.

'Vice Versa?' Wills asked.

'It's good form,' Killian laughed.

'I can't wait for the expensive meal you have to pay for,' Wills smirked.

'Why are you looking forward to paying my lunch?' Killian asked, mocking concern.

'Bring it on,' Wills said.

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: The confrontation between Wills and August is there! Ah I wanted to get that so right! I hope I did it justice! So remember, please keep the reviewing, reading, following and favourites up! It's motivation for me!**

 **I'll be going to weekly updates now so enjoy these chapters! :)**

 **If you want to see what I've written for 5x01 (just the end scene), please leave a review and I'll post it with the next chapter! :)**

 **Enjoy your day! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: A Home

 **Author's Note: This is just a flashback scene because the episode "The Fruit of the Poisonous Tree" is giving me some writers block! This is when Emma and Wills about 16 and a half :) Also I've been having some family issues so that's also been delaying the chapters! Also I've got to do some fundraising stuff for my over school trip in the next few weeks, so just don't expect a lot of chapters! And feels overload :)**

 **Short chapter (very short actually)**

 **Thank you all for your lovely reviews! And thanks for following, reading and the favourites! They always make my day and they do provide motivation! :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I wished I owned OUAT but I don't so all rights to Adam and Eddie who make the show so amazing! :)**_

***OUAT***

 _Wills looked behind him as Emma caught up with him. He grabbed her shirt and ran with her. They couldn't be caught by the police. Not again. He had spent two and a half years trying to find her again and he wasn't about to lose her again. He ran a few blocks and pulled her into the abandoned apartment and Emma collapsed on the bed. Wills sighed and locked the door, taking his backpack off and he looked at his sister. She had bags under her eyes and she looked smaller than he had last seen her. Then again that was two and a half year earlier._

' _How?' Emma asked and Wills sat down next to her._

' _It took me two years to get out of the group home,' Wills started, 'and then I escaped. I found you but as I was about to talk to you, someone noticed me and I had to run off. But I found you again Emma. It took six months and working with a- rather unfriendly employer to be able to steal you away.'_

' _I'm glad you did,' Emma said, 'I was about to be moved to Maine.'_

' _Why Maine?' Wills asked._

' _I don't know,' Emma said, 'but who cares about that now? We're together again!'_

 _Emma hugged him tightly and Wills hugged her back. It had been so long since he had heard from Emma. Had even_ seen _her. He only had pictures and his memories to remember her but it wasn't the same. Now he got to talk to her._

 _If only they hadn't tried to run away when Ingrid had done that stupid thing! If they just went to the mixed group home they wouldn't be like this. More broken, more wary of the adults in the world. Of anyone really. Running had been so stupid! It took the cops four days to catch him and they had decided to put them in a girls and boys home. For weeks Wills acted out at them. He wanted his sister back. His family! Emma was his family and they had taken her away from him, so of course he was going to be angry._

' _I've missed you Ems.' Wills said quietly. 'I'm so sorry I convinced you to run away. If we hadn't-'_

' _Perhaps we could still be together,' Emma said, 'but now we are. We need a home, Wills. And we're not going back to the system. Never again.'_

' _Luckily, I've been earning money, Emma,' Wills said, taking the wallet out and showing her almost eight hundred dollars in cash. He showed her the clothes and the food he had packed and then he gave Emma her blanket from her backpack._

' _Use it to keep you warm Emma,' Wills said and Emma took it and fell asleep. Wills, however stayed awake, and he took out the box of memories they had collected. Pictures that they had when younger and little things like their mood rings when they were nine and his stuffed dinosaur from when he was with the Swans._

 _Wills just smiled at his sister. They were a family. A family that_ always _found each other. Emma rolled around in her sleep and Wills grabbed her backpack and looked through it. Lady supplies, a hair brush, a few trinkets here and there and a purse. He then looked at a photograph she had. It was him and her, a picture their old friend had taken of them. They had been so happy with their best friend Lily, that it had been horrible when she had been taken away from them._

 _But they didn't have to worry anymore. Life had taken a turn for the best. They were a family once again, and now all they had to do was find their parents. If they still wanted to know them. Why had they given them up? Had it been easy? Or hard? Why on the side of the road?_

 _Wills sighed and stood up quickly when he heard a knock at the door. He zipped the bags up and woke Emma up as the voices got louder. Emma stood up and they quickly ran to the back door and jumped over the fence as they heard the men yell angrily. They ran for at least a mile before stopping at the gas station._

' _Food and water,' Emma puffed, and Wills nodded. Perhaps they also needed someone to work so they could get a job since he had quit he last one. He just sighed and looked at Emma and walked inside of the gas station._

 _He grabbed two large bottles of water and some tinned food and bread and chips. They would have to go to a supermarket in a few days to get good food._

 _He went to pay for it and sighed as it came to fifteen dollars. This was going to be harder than expected._

' _Are you two run away?' The person who served them asked. 'Because I need to hire some new kids.'_

 _Wills didn't like the look the person was giving Emma and he shook his head._

' _Sorry our parents went to the supermarket up the road and they asked us to buy some stuff from here. Weird I know but they do like gas station chips.' Wills lied and the man sighed and Wills grabbed Emma's forearm and they walked out of there._

' _What do we do now?' Emma asked as they walked to nowhere._

' _We find a place to sleep.' Wills sighed. This was harder than he thought! If only they could stay at that apartment but if it put Emma in danger, it was a no deal. He wouldn't lose her again._

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: It's a short chapter but it's been a while since I last updated so I wanted to give you something. Emma is played by Abbey Ross (like the show) and Wills is played by Nathan Kress. Here they're in this in-between stage from their teenage actors to their adult actors. {Wills is played by Darren Criss with short hair in case you forgot :)}**

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite! It does provide motivation and next chapter will be up sooner!**

 **Enjoy your day! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Poisoned Trees

 **Author's Note: Keep reading, reviewing, following and favourites! It always makes my day and provides more motivation to keep updating! :)**

 **I have almost 3000 views! That has just made my week so thank you! :)**

 **The wait between these chapters is ridiculously long now and I'm so sorry about that! Australian weather, work and personal life have been in the way and I also hate Sidney so that's another reason but fear not! I have two sneak peeks for later chapters in this chapters so I hope it makes up for the lack of updates! :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT unfortunately so all rights to Adam and Eddie who are so amazingly talented with this show! :)**_

***OUAT***

Wills groaned when Emma told him her plan she had with Sidney to get at Regina. Of all people it had to be the mayor, and that women had a shady past about her, even with the fairy tale past Henry had proposed. He certainly did understand her anger but he just wished that she didn't team up with a man that they barely knew and the fact that she had broken into Regina's office the night before wasn't making him happy.

And somehow, Emma had convinced him to go with her when she confronted Regina in her office with Sidney and he just knew this was going to backfire but he supported her no matter how ridiculously insane this was, which explained why he was trailing behind Sidney and Emma as they entered the town hall. They went into her office without invitation and Wills saw her working at her desk.

'And just what are you three doing here? Going to accuse me of something?' Regina snarled.

'Fifty thousand dollars was transferred out of a city account- by you.' Emma said.

'Well, as Mayor, I'm involved in many transactions. Check the public record if you have questions.' Regina said simply.

'That's the thing- they're missing from three weeks ago. You have any idea what happened to them?' Emma asked.

'Well, if they're missing, I probably checked them out – as my job often requires me to do. And if they were checked out three weeks ago, well, that means they burned. In a fire. In a fire, that, if I recall, got your brother elected Sheriff. I have nothing to hide.' Regina said calmly.

Emma leaned over Regina's desk and stares at her. Wills noticed out of the corner of his eye that Emma had placed something under her desk.

'Okay. Let's go boys. There's nothing for us to do.' Emma said, straightening up.

'Emma-' Sidney said.

'Really?' Wills said. He was really annoyed with his sister because this visit wasn't even worth it!

'No, she's right. We have nothing.' Emma said and they walked out of the office and Wills snuck a glance at Regina. She was staring out of her window and in a brief moment, he swore she looked younger, wearing riding gear. He shook his head. That was impossible!

They were outside of town hall and Sidney turned to face Emma.

'That was your plan? Weren't we meant to do something? Get her for her crimes?' Sidney asked.

'I did. I planted a bug. You win, Sidney. Let's do whatever it takes.' Emma said.

'I'm not joining you two,' Wills said, 'I'm the law, but let's just say this conversation didn't happen okay?'

'This is for Henry!' Emma exclaimed.

'And I don't think Regina has stolen money this time,' Wills said, 'just remember you two not to let your emotions ruin your life, because she's very powerful. Now, I need some food from Granny's for lunch, so you two go to the station and I'll see you two in a while.'

Wills started to walk off as Emma and Sidney continued walking. He got to Granny's and spotted Killian sitting at in a corner table, looking at a book. He seemed sad about what he was reading. Wills walked over to him and sat down.

'Lunch?' Wills asked.

'I ordered already,' Killian said.

'Come to the station. I've got no one to talk to since Emma is doing something or other,' Wills said. Killian nodded and put the book away. Ruby came and gave Killian his food and looked at Wills.

'Hot cocoa with cinnamon and the works hamburger?' Ruby asked.

'I'm gonna change it up,' Wills smirked.

'The great William Swan, changing his lunch?' Ruby mocked.

'He's gotta be sick, Ruby.' Killian laughed.

'You're _so_ funny I forgot to laugh,' Wills said sarcastically, 'I'll have a- coke the largest size you have in a takeaway and- let's see, how about the fish and chips?'

'Takeaway?' Ruby asked.

'Yes please, Ruby,' Wills smiled. Ruby smirked at him and walked off.

'What is Emma doing anyway?' Killian asked. 'Just curious.'

'Or jealous,' Wills smirked.

'How did you know?' Killian asked, not quite sarcastic.

'I know everything!' Wills laughed.

'So…?' Killian asked.

'She's trying to prove Regina wrong with Sidney's help.' Wills sighed.

'Sidney? Sidney Glass?' Killian scoffed. 'Why would she want help from that idiot?'

'And there's the green eye monster,' Wills laughed.

'Shut up,' Killian said, glaring at him. Ruby came over to them and gave Wills his meal.

'Thanks, Ruby,' Wills said, 'could you humour me Ruby?'

'Sure,' Ruby winked.

'I think Killian likes Emma,' Wills said, 'what do you think?'

'I reason that Emma likes him as well.' Ruby said.

'Really?' Killian asked quickly and then he groaned.

'I think you both do,' Ruby said, 'now I have to go otherwise Granny will have my head.' Ruby walked off and Wills and Killian stood up.

'We have to walk,' Wills said.

'At least it's a short distance.' Killian pointed out. He then noticed the car leaving the station and Emma and Sidney drove past them and Emma wind down the window and pulled over.

'Where are you going?' Wills asked.

'We have a lead,' Sidney said.

'I'll see you later,' Emma said, smiling at them. She drove off again and the boys walked to the station.

***OUAT***

Emma Swan glanced at her brother, Killian and Sidney as Regina sat down in front of the council as the Storybrooke residents sat in the chairs. Regina banged a gavel and the hall was silent. This was the moment of truth. Regina would finally be exposed.

'This session of the Storybrooke city council will come to order. We will begin by reading the minutes of the last meeting for those who weren't here.'

Sidney stood up and Emma started to get more nervous. She felt someone grab her hand and she saw that it was Killian. Panic rose inside her. She was starting to fall for him like she had done with Neal. Henry's father. She shook her head. Killian wasn't like Neal.

'… Now sit down.' Regina spat at Sidney. Emma stood up, clutching the binder. She could feel the victory already.

'He's not the only one who has something to say,' Emma spat.

'Miss Swan, this meeting is to discuss issues _facing_ Storybrooke,' Regina pointed out.

'Like the Mayor stealing thousands of dollars from the _city_ to build herself a second home?' Emma asked.

'Miss Swan you _will_ sit down immediately or so help me-' Regina said.

'What? You'll punish me? You'll bully me like everyone else in this town? I'm not afraid of you. No. Not today. In my hand, I am holding documents proving that this woman, your mayor, stole funds from the city to build herself a lavish home in the woods. And this disgraced reporter – you want to know why he was really fired? Because he stood up to her. Because he questioned her. We all know what happens to people who question the Mayor. You claim that you act in the best interest of all of us, but that isn't the truth, is it? The truth is, you are a thug that doesn't care about anyone, or anything, but yourself. That is who you really are. And it is time for the people of Storybrooke to know that.' Emma said, feeling confident in her argument.

'You are right, Miss Swan. I am building a house – a playhouse.' Regina smirked, and she pulled up an image of a playground on the massive screen behind her. Emma felt her heart sink.

'The accusations are true – I did take city funds. I wanted to build a playground so my son, Henry, and all the children of Storybrooke, could have a special place to play. Safely. As for the sketch in your hands, it was inspired by a drawing I found in one of my son's books. So, there you have it, Miss Swan. You've exposed me for who I really am. I hope you're satisfied.' Regina said.

Emma glared at her as she slowly sat down.

'Now let's continue,' Regina said.

They didn't leave til the end of the meeting and Emma, Killian, Wills and Sidney were the first to leave. They approached Emma's car when Gold appeared in front of him.

'Look at her – queen of the castle. You know, what you did in there was commendable, Miss Swan. But if you really want to bring her down, you're going to need a strong ally.' Gold said.

'Like yourself? Thanks for the offer but I'm not interested. Still.' Emma said.

'Oh, one can wish.' Gold said and he left.

'Gold is so weird,' Killian said.

'Miss Swan. A word? Alone.' Regina said. The three boys walked off and Emma crossed her arms.

'I don't know what you were hoping to accomplish in there. But now, I hope you'll go back to your job. Which is upholding the law – not breaking it. You don't think I know you broke into my office? I'm guessing your brother was helping you.' Regina said.

'Don't pretend like you're so innocent. I know you messed with the brakes on my car.' Emma said.

'Your brakes? Are you delusional? Why would I kill you when you just saw I had nothing to hide?' Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Nothing I can prove.' Emma said simply.

'Well, until you have something more substantial than disdain to throw my way, you're going to stay away from me. And, more importantly, from Henry. And that goes to your brother as well.' Regina said and Emma's heart broke.

'But that's-' Emma started.

'Not open for discussion. You've lost the high ground, Deputy. If I wanted to, there's not a judge in the world that would deny me a restraining order after what you've done. You don't get to see my son unless I say so. And right now? I don't say so.' Regina said and she walked off. Emma felt like screaming. How was this fair?

A few days later, Emma was watching Henry from the squad car. She saw Henry wave at her and she smiled sadly. He took the walkie talkie out and she closed her eyes. This was going to be hard.

'Why are you so far away? Come out here!' Henry said.

'Sorry kid. I can't today.' Emma said.

'Oh you're undercover aren't you? For Operation Cobra?' Henry asked.

'No Henry. I'm not undercover. Your mom- she doesn't want us seeing each other for a while. And that includes Wills.' Emma said.

'You don't have to listen to her,' Henry said and Emma sighed.

'Actually, this time, I do. I screwed up, Henry. I got mad at your mom about you and the book and everything and… Well, we're just going to have to be apart for a little while.' Emma said sadly.

'I don't want to be apart.' Henry said and Emma heard the sadness in his voice.

'Neither do I. But, right now, we have to. Don't worry – I'll find a way back in. And hey. If it's out there, Henry – I will find your book.' Emma said.

'Good luck. It's probably gone and it's probably never coming back.' Henry said depressed. He walked off and Emma knew that she had to get that book.

***OUAT***

Emma was still sitting in Granny's even after Sidney had left. She got up when she heard the door open. It was Killian. He hadn't noticed her and he went to sit in the corner booth. He had an old looking book and he opened it.

'Go talk to him,' Ruby said quietly, leaning on the counter.

'He probably doesn't want to talk to the town idiot,' Emma said.

'He looks sad Emma,' Ruby said, 'I don't think he cares who talks to him as long as someone _does_ talk to him.

'Can I have two glasses of rum then?' Emma asked. Ruby nodded and got two glasses, filling them with rum. She handed it to Emma.

'On the house,' Ruby said and she walked off before Emma could protest. Emma walked over to Killian sat in front of him, putting the glass under his nose.

'Thanks love,' Killian smiled.

'What are you looking at?' Emma asked.

'Some memories,' Killian said.

'Well, let's make some memories.' Emma said. 'I'm going to buy some Chinese food and meet Wills and Mary Margaret down at the docks. Come with.' Emma downed her drink at one and didn't notice the look of appreciation that Killian had given her.

'Okay,' Killian said, drinking his drink. He closed the book and Emma saw a picture of three men. Killian was in the middle and Graham was on the right, and a man that looked like Killian and Graham on the left. It was his two brothers.

'What was his name?' Emma asked.

'Liam,' Killian smiled, 'He's is- was the oldest. Then me, then Graham.'

'No sisters?' Emma asked.

'No unfortunately for us, fortunately for her,' Killian smiled, 'she'd be so screwed. All three of us are- were over protective of each other, imagine three over protective brothers with a sister.'

'I feel horrified already.' Emma laughed. He closed the book and stood up. They walked out in companionable silence.

'I wish I knew my brothers better,' Killian said quietly.

'How old was Liam when he died?' Emma asked.

'He was twenty-five, I was twenty-three and Graham was twenty. We had no parents. Our father was a drunk and my mother died when Graham was five. It happened five years ago. It's kind of blurry but I still remember it. A little. I try to forget it. Him dying I mean.' Killian said.

'I'm sorry to hear that.' Emma said.

'It happened long ago.' Killian said.

'Wounds made when we are younger don't always disappear,' Emma pointed out.

'They never disappear,' Killian sighed, 'but you know what? The present heals the past and makes the future, so how about we play a game?'

'Sure,' Emma smiled.

'Favourite colour?' Killian asked.

'Purple,' Emma smiled, 'you?'

'Navy blue,' Killian smirked, 'how about favourite Disney movie?'

'Beauty and the Beast,' Emma smiled.

'Mine has to be the Aladdin,' Killian smiled, 'what about your favourite book?'

'Harry Potter,' Emma said without missing a beat.

'Mine too!' Killian smiled as they walked past the library.

'Does that library ever open?' Emma asked.

'I don't remember,' Killian said.

'Must be the curse,' Emma laughed.

They continued asking questions and met Wills and Mary Margaret by the docks. They ordered Chinese food and had a great laugh, at everyone's expense. It was a present memory and one Emma cherished her whole life.

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: Please read, constructive review, favourite and follow! It always makes my day and sorry for the short chapter! I don't like Sidney and so I tried so hard to ignore that fact (didn't work to well as you can see by the lack of scenes) but I love Skin Deep so that's an easier chapter to write :)**

 **So I promised you TWO spoilers for this story and here they are!**

 **READ ON AT YOUR OWN RISK! SPOILERS FOR THE STORY AND NEW SEASON!**

 *****OUAT*****

 *****OUAT*****

 **The Dark Swans might happen depending on how this season goes and if I can include two Dark Ones and the other one is from 3x06 Ariel where they reveal their secrets!**

 **Tell me what you think of the sneak peeks in the reviews and they are rough drafts so it might eventually change so keep that in mind! :)**

 **Enjoy your day! :)**

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

 **The Dark Swans!**

Killian groaned as he got up from the place he was lying down. This made no sense. They were just walking into Camelot, Emma was holding his arm! Wills was walking with Lily and Karla, laughing with his daughter! It had only been Emma who the darkness had consumed, so where was Wills? They were all smiling, they were about to go meet Merlin and the Dark One was about to be gone from the world. The darkness gone!

'What are you guys doing here?' A dwarf called Sneezy asked.

'What happened?' Mary Margaret asked, cradling her son.

'We're back,' David said slowly.

'Bloody hell,' Killian said.

'This doesn't any sense!' Regina exclaimed. 'We were just walking into Camelot!'

'What the hell are we wearing? Sneezy, what happened? How long were we gone?' Grumpy asked

'Six weeks.' Sneezy replied sadly and Killian's heart dropped.

'What?' Regina asked, sounding shocked.

'Our memories... they're gone.' David said, looking back at Killian.

'Again?' Mary Margaret asked.

'Where's Emma?' Killian asked.

'Where's my father?' Karla asked, and her mother placed an arm around her shoulders as a whoosh came and Emma and Wills were standing at the door.

Expect they didn't _look_ like Wills and Emma. Emma's face had been powdered white, her long blonde in a high bun, making her cheeks prominent. Emma wore a black leather jacket that crossed over and tight black pants. Wills hair had been a dark brown before but now it was as black as a night sky and his cheek bones, like Emma's were evident and he wore black pants and a long black jacket with red piping on it.

'Relax,' Emma said, no emotion on her face, 'we're right here.'

'Mom? What happened to you?' Henry asked.

'Dad, why are you like this?' Karla asked.

'Isn't it obvious?' Wills asked, smirking, holding Mary Margaret's face in his hand and Killian saw her shiver. Like his hand was cold.

'You went to Camelot to get the darkness out of me.' Emma said and they all gasped.

'And you failed!' Wills said and Sneezy sneezed.

'What the hell are you supposed to be?' Emma asked.

'He's meant to be one of those stupid dwarves,' Wills said, laughing. It was cold and dark and echoed in the diner.

'Ah…' Sneezy said.

'We have no use for you,' Wills said and he nodded to Emma. Emma raised her hand and the dwarf turned to stone.

'There's no Saviours in this town anymore.' Emma said.

'Emma and Wills, stop.' Regina said. 'That's enough.'

Emma and Wills walked over to Regina.

'Or what, your majesty?' Wills asked. 'Going to cast a curse for twenty-eight years?'

'Or I'll do exactly what you asked me to.' Regina said, reaching to her left side for Emma's dagger and Wills smirked at her.

'Looking for this?' Emma and Wills asked, both raising daggers. Their names shone brightly on their daggers but why were _both of them_ the Dark Ones? That went against all rules in the book and he knew the rules of the dagger, of the Dark One, quite well.

'Nobody's gonna touch our dagger but us. Now, for what you all did to us... You're about to be punished.' Emma said, and Wills laughed coldly.

'Emma. Wills. Why are you doing this?' Killian asked, and they both stood in front of him.

'Because… We're the Dark Ones,' Wills smirked, laughing at him.

'How are there two of you?' Regina asked.

'Because of your curse,' Wills said simply.

'That- that doesn't make sense,' David said.

'Her curse, it was designed by Rumplestiltskin to make a Saviour but you two ruined it by having twins, didn't you? Everything has been me and Emma. _I_ had to protect her since I was five! We never got to be kids! There was no Saviour for us when we needed one, so when the Dark One started to consume Emma, I used magic to spilt the dagger. It almost killed me but I did it.' Wills said, looking at them angrily. 'You let the darkness consume my sister! I tried so desperately to stop it and you lot were dancing and singing like a bunch of five year olds on candy! And you shall pay for it! All of you!'

'Dad-' Karla said and Wills and Emma looked at her. Something in Wills changed and he smiled softly at her.

'I'm doing this to protect you,' Wills smiled.

'Dad, I don't need saving, _you and Aunty Emma_ do.' Karla smiled.

'Oh, sweetheart, if only you understood these people like we do.' Emma said. 'They don't care about one or two people. They care about the whole town. That's why Wills and I had such a shitty childhood, because a kingdom _had to be_ saved, didn't it? Not a child- children's happiness. A kingdom's happiness.'

'Emma-' Mary Margaret said and Emma and Wills' heads shot around and faced her.

'We've lived twenty-eight years with our mother and father, we don't need you,' Wills said and he turned to Emma.

'We're going.' Emma said. 'Goodbye.'

Wills and Emma disappeared into a cloud of black and Killian looked at Regina. What had they done?

 **The secrets of Neverland!**

Killian walked in first and Wills looked around. It was so dark and eerie. It was almost like you could feel the secrets in the cave. Wills saw Neal in the middle and he looked up and saw Wills first and he quickly turned to look at Emma.

'Emma!' Neal yelled out and Wills scoffed loudly.

'Neal…' Emma said after looking up to see Neal.

'It must be a hundred feet across.' Mary Margaret said.

'Must mean we can't save him, what a shame,' Wills said and David glared at him.

'Even if we fashioned some sort of rope, there's nothing to attach it to. No way to swing over.' David said.

'So what do we do?' Emma asked.

'I told what needs to be done. Consider this the moment of truth… literally. Now who wants to kick things off?' Killian asked, looking almost hopefully at the others.

'So what? Someone tells their secret and they sprout wings?' Emma scoffed and Wills rolled his eyes.

'I don't know the particulars, only what I've been told.

'Well how do you know it'll work?' David asked.

'There's only one way to find out I suppose.' Killian said. 'I kissed Emma.'

'You did what?' David asked.

'I wish that was only thing they've done,' Wills muttered. David glared at Killian, Emma and Wills.

'David, Wills, now is not the time,' Mary Margaret said.

'I already told Mary Margaret. And Wills. So technically it's not a secret. But it was just a kiss. How's that your darkest secret?' Emma asked. Wills wondered if he had his memories back but that wasn't possible. He would have told them.

'It's what the kiss exposed. My secret is… I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love. Of my Milah. To believe that I could find someone else, that is until I met you. I know that Cora took my memories. Of all of you. Of my brother- of Graham. I've had two brothers but I lost them both. And Regina took one of them. I want my memories back. And I want happiness.' Killian said and the ground moved and they all looked to see stone coming from the island Neal was on.

Wills smiled sadly at his friend as he looked at Emma. Emma wanted to say something. Wills could see that. But Mary Margaret stood straighter.

'Uh-' Mary Margaret said.

'Mary Margaret,' David said.

'No, no, no. Me next.' Mary Margaret said, looking at Emma and Wills. 'Ever since the curse broke, ever since we found each other. Since we found Emma and Wills. And in all of that happiness, there is something I haven't wanted to admit. Our daughter. She's so beautiful and smart and amazing. Our son, he's so loving and handsome and funny. And I couldn't be more proud of my children who I love more than life itself. But they're both grown up. And as much as I wanna pretend I'm okay with it, I'm not. We missed it David. What we have with Wills and Emma is unique, but I never want that. We missed everything. Their first step, their first smile, their first word, their first everything. We were cheated of everything and they were cheated as well.'

'What are you saying?' David asked quietly.

'When we get off this island, get back to Storybrooke, I want to have another child.' Mary Margaret said and Wills smiled softly at his mother as the stone moved closer to them. To getting closer to Neal.

'Nothing in this world would make me happier, and I know- I've seen that you're an amazing mother. But starting from the beginning. It can never happen. At least not with me.' David said.

'What do you mean?' Mary Margaret asked quietly, looking at Wills and Emma. Wills looked at Killian who sighed. He knew.

'When Hook and I went to search for the sextant, he was really taking me to find a cure.' David said.

'A cure for what?' Mary Margaret asked.

'Dreamshade.' David said.

'The lost boys, the arrow, you pushed me out of the way!' Mary Margaret said.

'I wasn't fast enough. I was hit. Hook was able to find a cure, but it comes at a price. I can't leave Neverland. If I do, I'll die.' David said and Wills looked at his father. He was going to lose his family again. The stone shifted and they were closer to getting Neal.

'I wish we had died Emma,' Wills said softly. Mary Margaret, David and Killian looked at him and Emma just turned to face him properly.

'Wills,' Mary Margaret said.

'You guys don't understand the pain I went through just to find you,' Wills said, 'for two and a half years, I thought Emma was dead. And then I found her, and she _was_ better off dead. I've lost love. I haven't even met my daughter! Is this pain worth it? I've lost almost eleven years that I can't get back. But then I look at you and you've missed twenty-eight years, and it was because of Regina. I can't understand why you chose to forgive her when she hasn't even said _sorry_ to us. This pain is just a burden and I wish I had died.'

The rock shifted and it joined the island to them. Emma took a step forward, and she looked back at Killian. She ran forward to Neal.

'You okay?' Emma asked.

'Yeah but Henry I-' Neal started.

'It's okay. We're gonna take care of him. Just need to get you out of there first,' Emma said and she started to hit at the cage.

'Wha-? Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma! You know that's not how this works. It's okay. You can tell me anything.' Neal said and Wills scoffed under his breath.

'When I heard you might be here, and that you might still be alive, I knew I should be happy, but I wasn't. I was terrified. I didn't understand until now. From the moment I saw you in New York, I knew the instant you stepped back into my life, I couldn't stop loving you Neal, but I'm not in love with you.'

'You're in love with Hook,' Neal said.

'I'm in love with Killian,' Emma said, 'but you don't understand Neal. For months, we were under a curse and then Cora, she took him away from me. She took his memories of me and of Wills, of his cursed brother. The curse brings out the worst traits in you, and Killian was at his worse just before the curse hit, so it brought out his best traits. But Neal, there will always be a part of me who loves you. You were my first love, you're the father of my- our son, but my heart no longer belongs with you. My secret is… is that I was hoping this was a trick. I was hoping you were dead because it would be easier for me to put you behind me than to face all the pain that we went through. To confront my feelings for you and for Killian.'

'Thank you,' Neal said, hugging Emma.

'Well, don't thank us yet.' Emma said, pulling away.

'We still have to save Henry, Neal,' Wills said coldly as Neal came over. Wills walked out of the cave and past his parents and Killian he sat down on one of the rocks. Killian loved Emma, his mother wanted another child, his father couldn't leave the Neverland, Emma was in love with Killian yet she loved Neal. And Neal was alive. It was only for Henry's sake that Wills was glad he was alive.

It was a day of secrets.


End file.
